Garfield and the Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree Parts 1 & 2
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A two-part fanfic. After the Friendship Games, Garfield, Sci-Twi & Sunset and their friends go to Camp Everfree, where they spend the whole week there. Somehow the girls, gain magical abilities, which is a camp mystery that Garfield, Sci-Twi and their friends need to solve. In Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D, & IMAX 2D/3D. Entirely in IMAX. Specially frame-break-formatted for RealD 3D.
1. Summer Vacation!

**NOTE 1: This is the fifth fanfic movie in Garfield's first marathon with Osmosis Jones, Big Hero 6, The King and I, The Princess and the Frog, Legend of Everfree and Way Too Wonderland crossovers in order. This is the fourth and final story of the six that does not have a theatre intro or outro.**

 **NOTE 2: The story takes place IMMEDIATELY after the Friendship Games, during the previous four spin-off adventures in the marathon and after some future impending spin-off crossovers with new characters appearing in the story.**

 **NOTE 3: One of the supportive characters with Garfield will have a major role in the story.**

 **NOTE 4: For the Disney Digital 3D imaginative version, the 1.85:1 ratio is normal, for the RealD 3D version, there will be a 2.35:1 ratio for most of the story with a few 1.85:1 ratio for some selected scenes, with imaginary 3D frame-breaking effects, and for the IMAX 3D version, it is entirely imagined in IMAX with the 1.44:1 ratio, the same with the Friendship Games fanfic. The Disney Digital and RealD versions in the Friendship Games crossovers don't have the same effects for Legend of Everfree, but has the same imaginative IMAX features for both films.**

But before this story, there is a special IMAX intro.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

The countdown transforms into a 3D crystal-clear black-blue background.

 **7...**

 **Imagined with IMAX cameras...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **Designed for IMAX screens...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **Mastered for IMAX sound...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **The Ultimate Movie Experience.**

The Ultimate Movie Experience words then turn around to reveal the IMAX logo.

 **IMAX**

The IMAX logo disintegrates and the blue-black background fades as well, ending the intro with a spark/flash of light in the middle, the movie starting.

* * *

Jim Davis Presents...

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Mattel Production...

A Hasbro Studios Film...

A Media DHX Movie...

Youtube Red Presents...

 **THE NEXT EARLY MORNING AFTER THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES (PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE) 5:30 AM**

It's morning.

Garfield was sleeping until his Binky the Clown alarm clock that he got earlier when he went to the Friendship Games, turned off, making his iconic loud greeting, which wakes him up as he immediately turns it off.

"Wait, wha?", Garfield drowsily said before rubbing and opening his eyes.

However, Garfield sees that the following last night, he found out that some of his friends from the different universes, like Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Ashlynn and Blondie from Ever After, Tecna, Roxy and Selina from Alfea, Charlie, Snoopy and Woodstock, and Lorna from Monster High, were gone.

The others that are left excluding Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Pooky, Squeak and the Spider were Elsa, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Faybelle, Mal, Evie and Jane.

 _"Where is everybody? Where's Poppy, where's Tecna, where's even that dog pal Snoopy?"_ , the tabby cat thought before he wakes up his friends, "Guys, wake up."

Odie yawns while the others were waking from their slumbers, "Is it tomorrow already?"

"Odie, some of our friends are gone. Have they gone somewhere through the portal or something?", Garfield worried.

The dog worried a bit, "I guess so. Probably they'll be fine."

"Yeah. Mention the spin-offs though.", foreshadowed Garfield as he broke the fourth wall.

Jon says after waking up, "Wonder what were doing today? Since the Friendship Games was at the start of the last week of CHS?"

"It-it...was?", stuttered Liz.

Suddenly, Sunset went to Garfield's room and says, "Good morning, guys.", before looking at some of his friends were missing. "Where's some of your friends?"

"Spin-off adventures.", Nermal and Arlene breaks the fourth wall.

"Oh. They'll be fine. Guys, I just got a call from CHS saying that we'll be going to a camp named Camp Everfree, today.", noted Sunset happily.

Garfield and Odie both ask, "W-w-what?"

"Oh, she said that we'll be leaving in under an hour.", Elsa said for her.

Garfield then panics, "Oh my, the camp! The camp, it's **today!** ", as he and Odie run to hurry with their friends to get ready for the camping trip.


	2. Sci-Twi's Midnightmare

**SCI-TWI'S HOUSE 6:02 AM**

Sci-Twi from the last installment, was sleeping with Spike lying on her bed. She was silently talking in her sleep, "No...it can't be...it isn't true...", as she was trying to sleep comfortably, like if she's having a dream.

However, somebody asks outside her room, "Uh, Twilight?", who happens to be Fluttershy and Arlene, with Garfield and his friends.

Spike was woken up when they were knocking on the door, as he goes to the door as Rainbow Dash and Jon yell while Sci-Twi was getting up from her sleep, "Twilight! The bus to Camp Everfree leaves in 10 minutes!"

Sci-Twi's eyes jolt up as she was getting up, saying, "No, no, no, no, no! I can't believe I overslept!", getting her glasses and starting to get ready.

Spike helps opens the door for Garfield, Sunset, Elsa and the rest, the Snow Queen saying, "Us neither. That's not like you."

"We didn't even know there's going to be a week at Camp Everfree. Or take it place immediately after the Friendship Games with some of our friends gone for their spin-off adventures.", added Garfield, breaking the fourth wall.

Sci-Twi agreed, "I know.", as she was packing her stuff.

"Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes, Egh! Egh! Egh!", Pinkie asks, making alarm sounds.

Garfield answered her, "I don't know. But good thing I brought my Binky the Clown alarm clock from last time!"

"I wonder where it is?", Odie wonders, before he and Pinkie lift Sci-Twi's pillow to find her alarm clock, beeping while the clock says, **6:04**.

Sunset and Elsa turn it off before they said, "It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack."

Most of Garfield's friends, including Elsa, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak and the Spider, help pack Sci-Twi's stuff, including a cupcake, a toy llama, a flashlight, a picture of Rainbow Dash, and Spike's chew toy from the second installment.

Rarity was even gonna put a sparkling dress, before Applejack says, "Ugh. We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that?"

"Well, at least Jon isn't wearing any dresses. He's more of a handsome, funny-go-happy-go-lucky kind of person.", Arlene looked on the bright side.

Rarity answers to Applejack, "If we were going to the moon, i'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, darling."

"Let me just get changed.", says Sci-Twi to Rainbow Dash, Garfield and Odie, who the latter three go to help more.

As Sci-Twi was picking an outfit for her to wear for Camp Everfree, she then suddenly sees two familiar wings looming over as some villain she turned into back then was back...

" _Midnight Sparkle!_ ", screamed Sci-Twi, Garfield, Odie, Sunset, and the rest, Midnight Sparkle breaking the 2.35:1 ratio frame on the top.

Sci-Twi was panicking, "How is this possible? Garfield, his friends and Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you and Thadog in the Friendship Games!"

"Thadog was incredibly evil!", added the scared Garfield.

Midnight Sparkle said, "You and your pitiful friends can never truly defeat me!", laughing evilly as she breaks the 2.35:1 ratio frames again, as her room was dissolving in purple cubes to a pinkish-purple background.

" **GAAAAH!** ", screamed Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Mal, Evie, Jane, Briar, and Madeline when they attempt to run, as in a single flash of light, they disappeared from existence!

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Squeak, the Spider, Apple, and Raven screamed as they jolt, " **AAAAUGH!** ", as they were also disappeared from existence in a flash of light!

" **AAAAAAAAAAUGHHH!** ", Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa and Spike scream as the two girls reach out, disappearing in a flash of light from existence!

Sci-Twi was quaken with fear at this, she backs up to the mirror, that Midnight Sparkle then appears behind her!

"Midnight Sparkle's a part of you!", Midnight Sparkle said as she scares Sci-Twi, reaching out her hand through the mirror, breaking the bottom frame of the 2.35:1 ratio.

Sci-Twi runs a bit from the mirror and starts backing up, before she seemingly was about to fall in the pinkish-purple abyss, but floated like outer space, her legs feet breaking the top and bottom frames of the ratio.

The next shot then switches to the RealD 1.85:1 ratio (while the IMAX ratio stays 1.44:1 the same for the entire story), as Midnight Sparkle provoked, "I'll always be there, waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'LL BE BACK, Twilight!", as she appears as a big version of herself with floating objects in space, scratching part of the background as she says this.

"And this time, I won't stop until I have ALL the magic!", evilly promised Midnight, grabbing Sci-Twi from behind before she starts fusing with Sci-Twi!

Sci-Twi, fused with Midnight, pleaded, "No!", as she was fused with Midnight's wings, Midnight's light-blue eyewear and horn! "STOP!"

When screaming this, the scene then switches back to the 2.35:1 ratio with her in the bus, revealing that what she experienced was all a nightmare.

"Twilight, wake up.", Garfield, Odie and Spike said to her, who she jolts awake. The tabby cat asks, "Are you fine? I think you passed out, or you were hallucinating, so we carried you and your stuff to the bus."

Pinkie Pie happily answered Sci-Twi, "We can't _stop_ , silly! We're not there yet.", as a camera shot shows Garfield, his friends and some of the CHS students in the bus with the girls, truly showing that, once again, all that Sci-Twi saw was just a dream.


	3. The Summer Field Trip

**SCHOOL BUS 7:30 AM**

After Sci-Twi had her nightmare, Sunset asks her, "Hey, are you okay?", along with Elsa, both a bit worried with Garfield and Odie.

"Heh. I'm fine.", Sci-Twi smiled.

Garfield then told, "When you were unconscious, once again, we had to carry you and your stuff to the bus."

"Oh! And I wanted to bring the limousine to partially carry the big portal from CHS!", adds Jon.

Sunset and Elsa exclaimed, "You what?"

"I had to. Just in case we're gonna leave after this, but will possibly come back. Called in two volunteers to drive the limo to carry our stuff and the portal. The limo's following the bus, though.", explains Jon.

After this, before Sunset and Elsa could say anything, Pinkie interrupts, "We, are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows, and roast marshmallows, and sleep on marshmallow pillows!", Odie agreeing with her just then.

"Yeah. Probably not gonna do that.", Rainbow Dash replied, Jon agreeing for a bit.

Pinkie Pie brags a bit, "Maybe you're not!", snuggling on the bag of marshmallows.

"Count me in, Pinkie!", Odie agrees, liking the marshmallows with her.

Principal Celestia, one of the people in the bus, says, "Attention, students and visitors! We're almost there. But before we arrive, we just want to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this end-of-year class field trip.", with Vice-Principal Luna, her sister, is on another seat.

Jon and Garfield raised their hands up, "We raised the majority of it. Budgets."

"When we were your age, we made some of our favourite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will too.", Luna told everyone in the bus.

Principal Celestia excites, "Now, who's excited for Camp Everfree!", as everyone in the bus cheers.

"Yes we are! Yes we are! Yes we-", chanted Garfield, before the bus abruptly stops somewhere. "Hey! What gives? Is it out of gas or-", he then says, seeing that they have definitely made a stop somewhere.

The bus has stopped at a nearby airport in the rural landscape to pick people up.

"Why are at an airport?", Odie, Jon and Liz ask Garfield.

Garfield guessed, "Who knows? May be some kind of cameo and special all-new characters?", before he then sees the people getting on the bus, hinting of what Garfield was guessing.

"Oh. I think I know why. I know some girls after you guys helped us in Auradon.", Mal says, hinting on a future story fanfic after the events of the Garfield/Descendants crossover earlier, and before the Friendship Games.

Five of the people that gets on were five sparkly girls. The first has purple hair, the second has pink hair, the third has yellow hair, the fourth has blue hair, and the fifth has magenta-black hair. To Garfield, Sunset and his group's POV, though. The other background characters see them as with light dark or dark hair with their personal coloured streaks.

The other seven are real-life Youtube celebrities, like Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, CinammonToastKen, Cryaotic, CutiePieMarzia (Pewdiepie's girlfriend), and Grav3yard Girl.

"Oh my gosh! Live-action Youtube celebrities!", excites Garfield.

The last one, was actually a cameo of Christopher Spielberg and his girlfriend, who the former will have a few cameos throughout the story, one or two with the latter, while the two are sitting with Principal Celestia.

"Hello. So, where's this bus going?", Christopher Spielberg says to Celestia.

The principal answers, "Camp Everfree. Can't believe we're gonna have more guests on this bus.", she smiled.

"Oh. I thought it'd be the city.", Christopher wondered, his girlfriend embracing him while the bus driver continues to go on the road.

Garfield then greets the five sparkly girls first of all, saying, "Hello, sparkling girls that I love to meet!"

"EEK! Talking animals!", the purple, pink, yellow and blue-haired girls shriek, the latter embracing the magenta-black haired girl, who doesn't react to talking animals, in comfort.

Odie then said, "Easy, easy, okay, okay. Don't worry. The people in this bus know we can talk."

"Okay...pull it together, girls. What else do you want to say?", the purple-haired sparkly girl calmed.

Garfield says privately to the girls, "One, I can break the fourth wall, I know you're Star Darlings, who you girls are from Starland and grant wishes in Wishworld. You wear disguises that is hidden secretly from other people and so on, so on. The background characters and some other Wishers don't see your Starland appearances though."

"Uh...How do you know that?", the purple-haired asks.

Before Garfield and Odie could say, Nermal interrupts, "We watched the Star Darlings webseries, read the books-", before Garfield covers his mouth for him to stop talking for now.

"What he said.", Odie answered.

Garfield continued, "And two, what's your names?"

"My name is Sage, and these are my friends Libby, Leona, Vega and Scarlet."

"Pleased to meet you five.", Garfield and his friends said, greeting them with handshakes and hugs.

When Sage was about to greet Mal again, she notices her 3D animated look. "That's a nice good look at you."

"Thanks. I guess I'm only animated through animated dimensions, and live-action through live-action dimensions, like Florida last time, and back in Auradon.", thanked Mal, her two other Auradon friends agreeing with her.

The other seven were the Youtube celebrities, which Garfield, his friends, and the backgrounders roared in greetings except for the new five Star Darlings, "HELLO, GUYS!"

"Hello, everyone! Thank your applauses!", Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye met Garfield and his friends with the same greetings they just did with the girls.

Garfield gasps for breath, "Oh my god, We can't believe we're actually meeting Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye! Can't I have your autographs? I promise I'll print and replicate it for my friends! Oh, this trip is gonna be the best!"

"So, anyway, I guess you four gamers are The Revelmode Squad. Cryaotic, CutiePieMarzia, and Grav3yard Girl supportive.", Odie and Jon guessed.

Markiplier and Jacksepticeye then said, "And we guess that you're cartoon characters we know about in the past. I love reading your comics, Garfield, and watching Disney, and Frozen, and hearing about Ever After High and such.", majorly breaking the fourth wall.

"So, hello. My name is Garfield and these are my friends Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, Spider, Sci-Twi, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Elsa, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Mal, Evie and Jane.", Garfield says.

Odie then says, "So what did you newbies do during our adventures?", waiting for details of upcoming fanfic story movies.

Sage explains, "Well, me and my friend Mal went to a town in Florida where we met a mermaid, and then us five went to New York to meet an orphan and a rich cell phone mogul who runs for mayor..."

"...Me and Vega went to meet this girl who has this curse that her nose is pig-like even though her curse was supposed to be the face of a pig, however, then soon the spell was broken with love..."

Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye mentioned, "...and then us Youtubers met those girls on a flight here, so we had a strange dream about contagions, and it was like Inception!"

"Don't forget me and Scarlet's dream about that technologically advance intelligence network.", Vega added, embracing Scarlet.

"Hmm. Ok, good stories. Now this is _definitely_ gonna be the best trip yet!", Garfield raised his fist in the air, all the passengers in the bus cheering.

While Twilight was smiling, she was looking out the bus, who was a little unsure at first, then happy.

Then, as the camera shot exits the bus and shows the vehicle, with Jon's limo behind it, travelling through the rural region after leaving the airport after a minute or two. The opening song starts, as well as the opening credits.

Hasbro Studios Presents...

Jim Davis Presents...

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Mattel Production...

A Media DHX Movie...

Youtube Red Presents...

 **Executive Produced by Farhan Malek, Stephen Davis, Lewamus Prime, Kristen Newlands, Sarah Wall and Asaph Fipke**

 **Co-Executive Produced by Meghan McCarthy and honoured guests who favourited this story**

 **Produced by Andrea Belyea, Devon Cody, Christopher Spielberg and a few other guests who favourited**

 **Art Direction by Jeremy Tin**

 **Original Songs Composed by Daniel Ingram and Songs by Various Artists**

 **Score by William Anderson**

 **Sound Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Christopher Boyes, Andy Nelson, Anna Behlmer, Gary Summers, Lora Hierschburg, Michael Semanick, Doc Kane, Randy Thom, Tom Johnson, William B. Kaplan, Dennis Sands, Ron Judkins, Shawn Murphy, Marcel Dupperault and Adam McGhie**

 **Sound Editors: Gary Rydstrom, Christopher Boyes, Christopher Scarabosio, Ren Klyce, Richard King, Gwendolyn Yates Whittle, Randy Thom, Michael Silvers, Per Halberg, Karen Baker Landers, George Watters II, Craig Berkey, Jason Frederickson and Todd Araki**

 **Garfield and the Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree Parts 1 & 2**

 **Written by Joanna Lewis, Kristen Songco and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Cinematography and** **Film Editing by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Co-Directed by Katrina Hadley**

 **Directed by Ishi Rudell and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Starring...**

 **Frank Welker as Garfield and the Spider**

 **Gregg Berger as Odie and Squeak**

 **Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

 **Wally Wingert as Jon**

 **Julie Payne as Liz**

 **Idina Menzel as Elsa**

 **Rebecca Shochiet as Sunset Shimmer**

 **Jason Marsden as Nermal**

 **Audrey Wasilewski as Arlene**

 **Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash**

 **Jonquil Goode as Apple White**

 **Erin Fitzgerald as Raven Queen**

 **Kate Higgins as Briar Beauty**

 **Cindy Robinson as Madeline Hatter**

 **Haviland Stillwell as Faybelle Thorn**

 **Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**

 **Dove Cameron as Mal**

 **Libe Barer as Sage**

 **Sofia Carson as Evie**

 **Marieve Herington as Libby**

 **Brenna D'Amico as Jane**

 **Alisha Wainwright as Leona**

 **Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Vice-Principal Luna**

 **Stephanie Sheh as Vega**

 **Sarah Nicole Robles as Scarlet**

 **Pewdiepie,** **Markiplier,** **Jacksepticeye and** **CinnamonToastKen as Themselves**

 **Cathy Weseluck as Spike**

 **Cryaotic, CutiepieMarzia and Grav3yard Girl as Themselves**

 **Enid-Raye Adams as Gloriosa Daisy**

 **Brian Doe as Timber Spruce**

 **Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia**

 **and Brian Drummond as Filthy Rich**

 **Garfield and the Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree Parts 1 & 2**

As the opening credits was ending, Garfield, his friends and the girls look outside the bus windows to see the bus they're on and Jon's limo, entering Camp Everfree and seeing the 1500-yard long Camp Everfree!

They have arrived.


	4. The First Day at Camp Everfree

**NOTE: There will be a few bad words in some chapters. But still, targeted for K+ to T.**

 **Garfield and the Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree Part 1**

 **CAMP EVERFREE 8:30 AM**

Garfield, his friends, the girls and everyone else gets off the bus as they finally arrived at Camp Everfree, a bluebird passing the camera shot.

Fluttershy then says happily as everyone was setting off while Jon's limo stops for now getting the cargo stuff out, "Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? We can't wait until we have our first nature walk."

"Yeah. Nature walks seems pretty amazing and nature-loving.", Arlene opinions.

Spike agrees with both of them, "I definitely wanna go on one of those."

"You wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures too?", asks Fluttershy and Arlene again to Spike.

Spike agrees with an answer, "Yeah! Specifically squirrels. More specifically, so I can chase 'em!", barking happily.

"I'm just looking forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food...", Applejack planned.

Apple White then said, "Applejack, isn't that a little _too_ extreme? Because it is."

"Uh, and you know they provide us with food in tents, right?", corrected Rainbow Dash.

Applejack agreed, "Yep...still gonna forage though."

"I've never thought anything foraging before.", Apple White said.

Leona adds, "Me neither. Some friends too."

"Ah, I just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes.", Rarity says as she was getting her dozens of fashion bags and stuff.

Sage and Pewdiepie then both said, "We'll say. So, what happened when you were there?", asking Garfield and his friends.

"We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, a purple evil dog who tried to take over the universe with his gauntlet, and two demon friends!", Pinkie Pie and Odie mention the past three installments. Noticing Sci-Twi gets her feelings hurt a bit, and Sunset, Garfield and Elsa looking at the two, they apologize chuckling, "Uh, no offence."

Sunset and Elsa smiled, "None taken. You'll get used to it.", nudging Sci-Twi's shoulder with a small punch.

"Used to being a nice person again.", recounts Garfield, smiling happily.

Sage and Pewdiepie were amazed, and both said, "Those were amazing adventures!"

"You are the funniest guys we've ever met!", Libby and Madeline excites to Pinkie and Odie, who they jump happily, bursting with laughter.

The three funny girls and Odie then stop jumping when Applejack says, "Yup, Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kind of stuff."

"Like Garfield said at the end of the last story, taking a vacation at the end of the school year before summer, is a pretty relaxing way to get out of everyday problems.", Liz said to everyone, breaking a bit of the fourth wall.

Vega and Scarlet agrees with Liz, "Exactly.", as Garfield becomes bashful.

"And just to clarify, about 75% of the students back at Canterlot High either stayed home or at school to finish their studies.", Jon gave a fact to everyone.

Vega agrees along with Scarlet, "Of course. 25% of the students are with us now and participating, thus studying is my thing though."

"Here you go, Twilight and guys.", Flash said to Sci-Twi, Garfield and Odie, giving them their bags from the bus and limo.

Sci-Twi says to Flash, "Thanks. It's Flash, right?", as Garfield, Odie and Elsa roll their eyes with unbearable disappointment.

"Yup. That's me. And you're you. And we don't know each other very well.", Flash quickly says and sighs. "Cool story, bros'."

Sci-Twi answers him, "Right. I guess I'll see you around.", as he leaves. So then shrugs to Garfield, Odie and Elsa.

"You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here but lives in another dimension, like Garfield's friends, and she's a pony princess?", asks Sunset, Garfield, Odie and Elsa.

Sci-Twi replies, "Uh-huh."

"That explains the post-credits scene from the last movie.", Garfield and Odie rolled their eyes, breaking the fourth wall.

Sunset and Elsa continues, "Flash kind of had a thing for her.", the latter ending this quote, "If you know what we mean."

"Oh.", Sci-Twi says.

Suddenly, before Garfield or one of his other friends could say another word, a loud speaker feedback is heard, everyone covering their ears from the loud frequency.

Libby and Evie dizzies after this, "I think I've gone deaf!", but as in fact, isn't deaf.

Then a voice from the camp speakers said, _"Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad. It's time to start the best week at camp ever!"_ , as everyone started to go to the courtyard.

"Guess we're gonna have fun in camp then.", Garfield and Odie both agree to this.

* * *

 **CAMP EVERFREE COURTYARD 9:00 AM**

At the courtyard, Garfield, Sunset and their friends gather there, meeting a girl with two-shaded raspberry hair who wears a yellow shirt, blue shorts and shoes with daisies on it, and a boy with green hair, wearing a red shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Hey, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!"

Timber then introduced himself, "Think of me as that awesome guy, who should always be invited to fun things."

"We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here.", Gloriosa Daisy directs Garfield and his friends, who are the campers of Camp Everfree.

"Ha! Now that's why they call it Camp Ever-free!", Garfield jokes, laughing hard. "But it's still a MLP setting reference."

Timber Spruce then adds and tells them, "Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits."

"Y-yes. But otherwise, your options are wide-open! So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?", Gloriosa agreed and continues.

Nermal and Rainbow Dash shouted out, "Rock climbing!"

"Done!", Gloriosa agreed with the answer.

The two shouted, "Archery!", as their hands broke the top frame of the screen (RealD), but the IMAX version doesn't, since it has the expanded 1.44:1 ratio.

"Of course!"

"Tetherball!", the two shouted, their arms breaking the top frame again.

"Naturally!", Gloriosa answered, before Rainbow and Nermal were interrupted when Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie grab their arms and talked to them.

Sunset and Elsa talked to them, "Rainbow, Nermal, I know you guys are excited, but maybe give somebody a chance to make a suggestion."

"Let this guy for instance, Bulk Biceps. We talked to him during the trip on the way here.", Garfield and Odie introduced.

Bulk Biceps, who is beside Sandalwood and Flash Sentry, suggests, "Arts and crafts!", before awkwardly looking at both his friends, and explains, "My mom needs more pot holders.", which Sandalwood shrugs.

"I'll supply the looms!", Gloriosa agrees.

Odie yells jokingly, "Man the lifeboats!", laughing with excitement.

"Cookie decorating!", Pinkie and Odie then suggests, slurping their tongues with deliciousness.

Gloriosa sweetly goes with this, "Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie!"

"Early morning nature walks?", suggests Fluttershy nicely.

Gloriosa answers, "With walking sticks for everyone!"

"That's what we thought.", Arlene says, who she, Garfield, their friends and the rest of the campers see Pewdiepie standing on one foot on a walking stick right now, like a ninja. He managed to get off the walking stick and return it back to Gloriosa though, much to his Revelmode friends' surprise.

Rarity called out, "Oh! Me, oh, uh...", and suggests, "...A fashion show, when I design the most fabulous camp looks, inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!"

"Fashion! That's what I do!", Grav3yard Girl says with CutiePieMarzia agreeing, high-fiving.

Gloriosa accepts, "A camp tradition!"

"We have literally never done that.", Timber Spruce said to Gloriosa.

Gloriosa then continues, "I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask.", as Timber Spruce then looks at Sci-Twi, who blushes while looking at him too. Pinkie, Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa, seeing this, giggle playfully.

"What about the camp gift? That was my favourite Everfree tradition.", Principal Celestia asks from behind the campers, beside Vice-Principal Luna.

Gloriosa realizes, "The camp gift, of course!", sweetly.

"Really?", Timber Spruce asks Gloriosa quietly.

Gloriosa talks back, "Yes, really.", quietly.

"Well, I just thought-"

"Then you thought wrong!", she says quietly as she and Timber glare at each other.

Sunset and Elsa look at this, and says to Garfield, Odie, Sci-Twi and Pinkie, "Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?", who the four latter say, "Ehhh...?"

Pinkie and Odie answers, "Little."

"The audience and readers does pick up a little tension on them.", Garfield broke the fourth wall to Sunset and Elsa, and, to the readers/audience.

Gloriosa continues, "Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers, working this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp.", to everyone, including Garfield, his friends, the girls, the two principals, and the background CHS characters.

"Well, in our adventures, actually.", says silently Garfield and Odie to their friends, who they chuckle.

Gloriosa then says, "Which is why it's so important.", under her voice to Timber, continuing, "This gazebo was a gift from last year's group- Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sun dial, were also made by campers!", showing them the gazebo, totem pole and sun dial by the campers.

"The sun dial was _our_ year's gift!", mentioned Principal Celestia.

Vice-Principal Luna then clears her throat, "Even though some people thought was a little impractical since the sun dial can't be used at night."

"True, true.", Sage and Mal said to their friends.

Gloriosa pauses and chuckles, "You all seem like a-a really amazing group. So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind."

"So I thought.", Garfield says to his friends, as he and the campers all cheered.

Timber also says, "Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments so you can leave your heavy bags behind.", with Gloriosa smiling while nodding.


	5. Jewel Tents & A Lodge

When Gloriosa leaves the gazebo after the end of the last chapter, she says, "Uh, girls and those extra characters will be getting their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me!", happily as Flash and the background CHS male characters go to Gloriosa for their tent assignments, while Garfield, his friends, and the girls go to Timber.

"Thank you for mentioning us, Gloriosa.", says Garfield, who then goes with his friends and the girls to get their tent assignments.

As Pinkie was about to choose the first one with Squeak, the spider, Jon and Liz looking, she giggled, "Oh boy!", as she picks the first assignment of the big bag Timber held. She pulls it out, and says, "Yay! I'm in the Emerald tent!"

"Emerald sounds good!", laughed Squeak and the spider, high-fiving.

Rarity then goes next, who pulls out the second one and says, "Ooh! Me too.", about the Emerald tent.

"Nice and neat.", Jon and Liz said, embracing each other lovingly.

Applejack got the next one, "Aquamarine!", Arlene looking at this and saying this with her.

"Us too!", Rainbow Dash and Nermal said after they get the next, cheering, but Arlene reluctantly agrees and cheers with Nermal, even though the pink cat still loves Garfield the same.

Fluttershy gets the next one, "I've got an Amethyst.", with DJ PON-3 earning the same tent assignment as her, giving thumbs up.

"Sapphire!", Sunset and Elsa called out, as a camera shot shows the two with the totem pole by them.

Garfield, Odie, Pooky and Sci-Twi then said, "Me too!", the latter saying as Sage, her Starling friends, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Faybelle, Mal, Evie, Jane, Pewdiepie, his Revelmode friends, CutiePieMarzia, Grav3yard Girl, Bon-Bon and Watermelody getting the last of their tent assignments from Timber, "I mean, I'm assuming I am. Technically sapphires aren't just blue. They can be pink, purple, yellow...", Sci-Twi explains.

"Yeah, but they're mostly blue. That's why they're named after the Latin word _Sapphirus_.", Timber Spruce intelligently says to Sci-Twi.

Garfield asks, "Anything else, smart guy? But not in a bad, harsh way, of course, but to clarify your knowledge respectfully.", to Timber, while he, Odie and Sci-Twi who glares happily, and for the correction.

"That means blue.", Timber whispers.

Sci-Twi answers, "I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?"

"More like lasagna-like vibranium.", Garfield whispers to Odie, who both laugh and giggle.

Timber answers Sci-Twi, "No...", before placing his hand on Sci-Twi's hand, grabbing her Sapphire tent assignment as the two blush. "...but did you know that Sapphire tent is the best one?"

"No. Why's that?", asks Sci-Twi, with Garfield and Odie waiting for the answer.

Timber says, "Because you're in it.", raising his eyebrows with Sci-Twi not impressed a bit.

"That also explains this newly relationship.", Odie whispers to Garfield, who agrees.

Sci-Twi then says to Timber, "Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers."

"Not true.", Timber says to her.

Garfield and Odie then concerns, "What about Bulk Biceps over there? What tent has he got?"

"You're in the Ruby tent? Ha. That's the worst one!", Timber playfully jokes.

Garfield gasps, "Timber!"

"OH MAN!", screamed Bulk Biceps, startling Timber.

Timber says to Bulk Biceps, "I'm just joking, buddy. Ruby tent is great. It's like a sapphire, but with chromium."

"He's pretty much a strong guy once you get to know him, Timber.", Garfield thumb-points to Bulk, who blinks smilingly and curiously.

Timber then says as Sci-Twi giggled, "But the Ruby and Coral tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye. I better show you where it is.", as he escorts Bulk to his tent. "See you around.", he then says goodbye to Sci-Twi for now, before continuing to escort Bulk.

"Boy. He sure is gonna start a love triangle, that guy.", Garfield mentions the relationship between Timber, Twilight, and Flash, before Sci-Twi was caught by the giggling friends that Sci-Twi, Garfield and Odie has.

As Garfield and Odie laugh too, Sci-Twi angrily asks, "What?"

"Heh! Nothing.", Applejack and Liz says.

Rarity and Jon also said, "Ooooh! That was adorable!", as Sunset and Elsa smile with Garfield and Odie.

Meanwhile, Sage, Libby, Leona, Vega and Scarlet, along with the Revelmode squad, CutiePieMarzia, Grav3yard Girl, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Faybelle, Mal, Evie and Jane were confused of the symbol for their tent.

The picture that Sage, Pewdiepie and the other characters other than Garfield, Elsa and the girls were seven jewels consisting of eight emeralds with gem-named colours, including a red ruby, a yellow citrine, a gray-white diamond, a blue sapphire, a light-blue topaz, a purple amethyst, and a green emerald.

"Seven emeralds? What does that mean? It's like the SD initials back at Starland, but...", Sage looked at her tent assignment, as well as her friends and the other secondary characters, before she spots Gloriosa with her clipboard. "Excuse me.", the purple-haired Starling says to Gloriosa, who sees her with brown hair with her and her four Starling friends' coloured respective streaks, "What does this assignment mean?"

"Oh, that? That symbol is a very special reserved place other than the tents. I'll show it to you after.", Gloriosa says to Sage, as the former pulls out and blows the whistle, getting Garfield, his friends, the girls, Sage, Pewdiepie, and the others' attention. "Okay, everyone! Go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in 15 minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything!", she calls out loud sweetly to a random camper other than Sage, Pewdiepie and the other secondary characters.

While Gloriosa says this, an auto-like sound is heard behind the readers/audience binaurally in IMAX, as Gloriosa looked to see the person arriving.

It was a rich man wearing a tuxedo arriving in a limo, saying, "I need somethin'.", to the campers, Garfield, and the rest of his friends, while Gloriosa drops her clipboard to go talk to him.

"I've got a feeling he's gonna be a minor antagonist.", Odie says, breaking the fourth wall.

Gloriosa says to the campers, introducing the rich man as Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie look questioningly, "Filthy Rich! So nice to see you.", before she and Filthy Rich privately whispers by the latter's limo, "What are you doing here?! Camp is just getting started!"

"Just taking in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy. It's so...mhmm...relaxing.", Filthy Rich says to her with greed.

Gloriosa then said, "Well, you can look around when camp is over! Now, if you don't mind...", as she and Filthy Rich exchange glares with each other.

Filthy Rich then checks his watch, and then says unimpressed, "Fine.", as he gets in his limo, leaving the camp. For now.

"Uh, Gloriosa? Gloriosa? Are you okay?", Garfield and Odie snapped their fingers to get Gloriosa's attention, who looks back at the campers.

Gloriosa then explains, "Filthy Rich is...uh, an alumni of the camp."

"Oh. Like Cadence back at Crystal Prep?", reminded Garfield to Sci-Twi.

Gloriosa then continues, "He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again.", Garfield, Sunset and the others looking at each one another. "But enough about him. Find your tents and put away your things! We've got the best week of camp ever, to begin!"

"Wait, Gloriosa! Show us what the tent with this symbol means on the way!", Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye called to Gloriosa as Garfield, his friends, and the girls followed.

* * *

 **CAMP EVERFREE 10:00 AM**

Gloriosa tours Sage, the Star Darlings, Pewdiepie, the Revelmode squad, Apple, Raven, Mal, Evie and the others, to their special reserved place with the symbol of the seven emeralds. She then goes over to a few trees and says, "Okay, guys. The eight emeralds' place, is this.", she then says, pushing the tree branches away to show the sight of what Sage, Pewdiepie and the girls saw.

It wasn't just a big tent. It was a big two-story lodge, with a wooden outside, and with five colourful water fountain displays (Purple, Pink, Yellow, Blue and Magenta-Black), three blue, red and green banners, and good as new on the front and around it.

"Whoa! This is actually the best place for us to stay at camp!", Sage and Libby excites with Raven and Madeline on the other hand.

Apple, Briar and Scarlet then ask with Vega nodding with her, "Wait. Isn't this a tent? More like a lodge."

"Because it is.", Jane explained.

Gloriosa agreed, "You're right. It's a special reserved lodge for you, which has an entertainment selection, luxurious bedrooms, and complete with 50GB Internet."

"Whoa. The creator of this lodge must be pretty creative for us.", Leona mentioned with Jane agreeing.

Suddenly, I, Christopher Spielberg, make another cameo, who looks at the girls from the tree path to the lodge, saying, "Oh, now you mentioned it, I put that there for you, so now you know. Worth $10 million to make that.", I chuckled, before going again to the camp.

"So anyway, put away your things now, so we can continue camp today.", Gloriosa continues, before Sage, Pewdiepie, and the other secondary characters rush in the lodge, and they start putting their things away, much to Gloriosa's satisfaction and delight.

* * *

 **10:05 AM**

At another part of the camp, Rarity, Jon, Applejack and Liz were talking while some of Garfield's friends were also settling in the tents, as a bluebird passes by the shot again.

Rarity sighs, "We're all for learning safety rules, but we do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later."

"I've even got our things to do here planned already, Liz.", Jon plans with liz agreeing with his idea.

Applejack then says, "We still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into having a fashion show. We're in the middle of the woods for cryin' out loud! We're s'posed to be roughin' it!"

"Well, once in a lifetime, right?", Liz guessed.

Rarity continued, "It's clear from Gloriosa's old wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look. Even if we are _"in the middle of the woods"_.".

"Fair enough. Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy-pants outfits.", Applejack agreed while as they were talking that time, Fluttershy was talking to DJ PON-3, and Nermal, Arlene, Squeak and the spider were exercising like jumping jacks, push-ups and even lift-ups. She then asks Rarity again, "You're gonna, aren't you?"

Rarity then answers, "No.", before switching, "Yes! Don't worry; it will absolutely speak to your personal sense of style."

"If we have to do this fashion show thing you're doing, Rarity, yeah, sure!", Jon and Liz agreed, kissing.

* * *

In Sunset, Elsa, Garfield, Odie, Pooky, Spike and Sci-Twi's tent, Sunset and Elsa looks at a flashlight, turns it out, and Sunset makes a spooky ghostly sound, making Elsa laugh and embrace her, as well as the wisecracking and hilarious Garfield and Odie, with Pooky too.

"That was weird back there, right?", asks Garfield and Odie. "With that guy, Filthy Rich? He was like that mean principal last time, Sci-Twi, or better, Twilight."

Sci-Twi unemotionally says, "Huh? Oh, I guess so."

"We just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something.", Elsa and Sunset Shimmer explains. "Her brother is pretty cute though, huh?"

Sci-Twi then simply blushes and answered, "He's ok."

"Ooh, now look who's trying to hide something.", impressed Sunset, Garfield and Odie.

Elsa then confesses, "Sunset, I believe I think you're cute too."

"Really? Why?", Sunset asks the snow queen, before Garfield and Odie broke into song to Sunset and Elsa for a few moments,

 **Garfield & Odie: Cause you're hot, and you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in then you're out, You're up then you're down,**

 **You're wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white, You fight, you break up, you kiss and make up...**

When Garfield and Odie sang this short sudden song, Sunset and Elsa blushed a bit, as it is possible for a romantic relationship.

"No, I'm not!", Sci-Twi startlingly answers Sunset, Garfield and Odie's opinion from earlier, causing Garfield and Odie to stop the song, also startling Sunset and Elsa, while Pooky almost laughs his head off to the song.

Pooky then high-fives Garfield and Odie, "Now I get it! Sunset's hot, and Elsa's cold-", before Garfield accidentally puts his hand on Pooky's teddy bear mouth, giving time for Sunset and Elsa to ask.

"Hey, you okay? You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier.", Sunset and Elsa worried to Sci-Twi.

Garfield lets go of Pooky's mouth and asks with Odie and Pooky concerning, "Like when you passed out and-"

"Probably had another one of her nightmares.", Spike gave his opinion.

Garfield agreed, "Exactly. Maybe it haunted her.", before Sci-Twi tosses her clean socks from her luggage at Spike.

"I'm fine.", Sci-Twi said, a little agitated at Spike. "I mean, what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here yesterday, everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting. Especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games.", she continued to Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa and Pooky, reminding last time from the third instalment.

Odie realizes, "Oh. You mean that time back two days ago with that insane purple dog? It was epic when me and my friends had superpowers."

"What Odie is trying to say is, that wasn't your fault. Principal Cinch is the one who encouraged you to try and use all that magic to win the games for Crystal Prep.", understood Sunset and Elsa.

Garfield supported, "Still, that purple dog that time was a total complete psychopathic, villainous maniac. It was good that we defeated him super-iorly. But the truth is, you weren't ready to have that kind of power. But it's over now."

"And if there is any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past, unlike the Shadowbolts team from last time, trust me, it's this one.", said Sunset and Elsa, along with the agreed Garfield and Odie, to Sci-Twi.

Rainbow Dash and Nermal then go in Sci-Twi, Garfield, Odie, Pooky, Sunset and Elsa's tent and asked, "You guys coming, or what?"

"Be right there.", Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa told Rainbow Dash and Nermal, before Sunset and Elsa try to find sunscreen.

Sunset then says with Elsa, "We just wanna put on some sunscreen. Huh. We could've sworn we packed it."

Sci-Twi, Garfield and Odie then look and search for the sunscreen, before the former girl said, "Found it!"

"Got it!", Garfield then grabs the sunscreen off-screen, but suddenly the sunscreen starts to lift Garfield up, much to Sci-Twi, Odie, Pooky, Sunset and Elsa's horror, as he shrieks, "Wait! What's happening?!", while Garfield too was horrified as he, Odie, Pooky, Elsa, Sci-Twi, Sunset and Spike look as the camera zooms out to show various objects breaking the top and bottom frames of the RealD 3D 2.35:1 version, while the IMAX 1.44:1 version doesn't, since it's full screen.

Sci-Twi might have found a new power.


	6. Telekinesis

Garfield, Odie, Sci-Twi, Pooky, Sunset and Elsa then look at the floating objects that Sci-Twi might've actually caused, and for a 3D frame-breaking example, Garfield touches one of the objects, causing it to move forward and spin, to break the frame for RealD 3D excluding the massive IMAX ratio.

A towel, a book and the sunscreen from earlier also break the RealD ratio while IMAX doesn't, before a 3D pan shows Garfield, Odie, Pooky, Sci-Twi, Sunset and Elsa surprised at this.

"Did you? How is this possible?", asks Sunset and Elsa.

Garfield, Odie, Pooky and Sci-Twi then said, "We can't believe this. It's-"

"Amazing!", Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa and Pooky said, while Sci-Twi says at the same time, "Terrible!", before the objects floating that break the top and bottom frames, stops floating and drops to either the floor or back where they usually go.

Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa then astounded, "Are you kidding? This is great! I mean, we've all ponyed up before. Gotten the whole ears and wings and tail thing, along with Garfield and Odie turning into The Orangers, like Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie, shot magical rainbow lasers and super-powered lasers and such, but, nothing like this has ever happened! How did you do it?"

"I don't know! Maybe I didn't. Maybe it's _her_!", Sci-Twi worried, about her past evil self from the last instalment and the one who is in her nightmare earlier.

Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa then ask, " _Her_ who?"

"Nothing! Never mind. Can we just not talk about it? And could you guys please not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others?", asked Sci-Twi.

Sunset, Garfield, Odie and Elsa ask, "Why not?"

"You heard Applejack; this is supposed to be a place where everyone can get away from magic. I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me.", Sci-Twi tells them why.

Sunset and Elsa then says, "If you really don't want us to, we won't say anything.", as Garfield, Odie, Spike and Pooky were worried.

"I really don't.", Sci-Twi finished, as she was about to leave the tent for now.

Garfield and Odie then says to her, "Okay, but this isn't necessarily a bad thing!"

After this, Elsa then says to Sunset, "Okay, Sunset. What if you have a special power too? Try lifting that sunscreen.", as Sunset tries to use telekinesis on the sunscreen and Elsa tries to use her ice powers.

Sunset at first tries to do telekinesis but nothing happens. She tries doing it again, but fails at doing so, much to her disappointment.

"I think you two are just gonna have to pick it up.", Spike, Garfield, Odie and Pooky says to Sunset and Elsa, as they groaned.

Elsa then agreed and added, "Or better yet...", she says as she causes her ice powers to make the ice platform rise up a bit, as Sunset grabs the sunscreen, juggling it a bit. "...just like ice."

"Thank you, Elsa. You're beautiful too.", Sunset says as Elsa holds onto Sunset's arm for a bit as she was putting on sunscreen as the two, Garfield, Odie, Pooky and Spike left the tent.

Garfield and Odie groans again, "Here we go again with hot and cold.", before they see Gloriosa and Sunset and Elsa accidentally bump into her, causing a small profanite echo in Sunset and Elsa's minds.

 _"-show fucking up like that!"_

Sunset and Elsa then asked, "What did you say?", the latter questioning.

"I...didn't say anything.", Gloriosa hesitates for a second. "Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks. Did you need something?"

Garfield and Odie nodded, "Nope."

"Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know. I've got this!", Gloriosa then says.

Sunset, Garfield, Odie and Elsa then said, "Thanks. We're good.", as Gloriosa leaves.

Sunset then talks to Garfield and Odie along with Spike, "People that chipper makes us nervous."

"I agree. I thought I heard someone said something with a bad word.", Elsa supposed.

Garfield asks, "Really? What did it say?", before Elsa whispers in Garfield and Odie's ears, before they exclaim, "WHAT?! It can't use a bad word in that sentence! That explains the T rating."

"THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOOO MUCH FUN!", excites Pinkie, Squeak and the Spider out of nowhere, hugging Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie, startling Spike and Pooky too.

Sunset then also says, "I guess not all people."

"Okay, let's go to the docks. I heard Jon is setting up the portal from CHS to here for the whole camp! Can't wait for it!", Garfield and Odie excites as they went.


	7. At the Docks

**CAMP EVERFREE 10:30 AM**

Near the docks, Jon was moving a big crate holding the CHS portal, while Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Pooky, Spike and their friends arrive there. Even Sage, Pewdiepie and the other secondary characters arrive there, as they examine the crate.

As Jon was on top of the crate, trying to open up the crate with a crowbar as Liz was watching him, Mal then knocks on the front of the crate like if it's a present, before at the same time when Jon was opening the crate with the crowbar, a sudden force blasts the front of the crate, stumbling Jon and sending Mal flying and screaming while holding the front side of the crate, and is about to land on Leona and Jane, who screams before Mal lands on the two.

As a person arrives through the portal, which caused the sudden force, it appears to be one of Mal, Evie and Jane's friends from Auradon, but is computer-animated other than her live-action form.

"Audrey!", Mal, Evie and Jane comes towards the Auradon daughter of Sleeping Beauty, who hugs her.

Audrey then says, "Mal, Evie, Jane? What are you and those VKs doing here?", before she looks at her new computer-animated form. "And why do you guys look weird?"

"Uh, you're gonna have to look at yourself, and you're gonna freak out in three seconds.", Mal says to her, before Audrey looks at her hands, like what Mal did when she and her two friends first entered CHS, and looking at the reflection of the portal. "Three. Two. One.", she counted down, before Audrey shrieked.

Garfield and Odie says as he saw this, "And there goes the freakout."

"Calm down, Audrey. It's nothing to worry about. It only happens if we're in different animated universes.", Evie and Jane explained, as Audrey finally calmed down.

Mal then comforted her, "Do not worry. First, what happened?"

"I first met this boy, daughters of Rapunzel and Queen of Hearts, and two Alfea fairies, and then we met this famous Goosebumps author R.L. Stine, and there were manuscripts that brought the horrifying creatures to life!", Audrey told her spin-off story to Mal, Evie, Jane, Garfield and the others.

Garfield then says, "Well, that also explains the continuity of the series and spin-off adventures."

"Wait, you mean, Holly and Lizzie?", Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle asked Audrey.

Audrey answered, "Yes. They were actually quite nice."

"Wait. You must be my cousin Poppy and Cupid have talked to me about!", realized Briar, who mentions her friends that are taking a spin-off adventure right now.

Audrey then asks, "I am?"

"Audrey!", Briar answered, before she then hugs her in the same 2D/3D animation combined that Mal and Faybelle hugged earlier in the last story instalment.

Mal and Faybelle sighed happily, "Same old, same old."

"Good thing I have a cousin too.", Evie says to Raven, who thanks her.

Audrey then asks, "And who are those girls, the white-haired blue dressed girl, those five sparkly girls, those real-lifelike people, and those fairytale lookalikes?", to Garfield, Mal, Evie and Jane, looking at Elsa, Sage, Pewdiepie and the other secondary characters Garfield made friends with.

"Audrey, these are our friends, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Elsa, Sage, Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, CinnamonToastKen, Cryaotic, CutiePieMarzia, Grav3yard Girl, Apple, Raven, who is Evie's cousin, Briar, who is your cousin, Madeline, and Faybelle, who is Mal's cousin. Sci-Twi and her dog is this universe's version of Twilight and Spike, the one we met before we met you and your friends.", Jon answers her for Garfield, which amazes Audrey.

Pewdiepie also gave a fact, "You know, I also have about 42 million subscribers online on Youtube.", amazing Audrey again.

"And since we're in a camp right now away from CHS for a little while, we're gonna spend a lot of quality fun time together!", Sage, Libby, Garfield and Odie explained.

Audrey then finally agrees, "Okay. Good thing we get to know each other well. I sense we are bonding."

After a clear shot of the blue sky, the sun, and the dock, Rarity and Jon relaxed, "It's beautiful, isn't it? It looks like a diamond shining in the sun!"

"It is lovely out here.", agrees Fluttershy and Arlene. "The fresh air, the cold breeze...", they said before a bird lands on Fluttershy's finger, "...the birds that land on your finger."

Rainbow Dash and Nermal then said, "I think that only happens to you.", to Fluttershy.

* * *

 **10:45 AM**

"Lake activities are available every day until sunset, so if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim, just let me know.", Gloriosa told the background CHS characters.

Meanwhile at that moment, Sci-Twi, Garfield, Odie, Vega and Scarlet go to the dock, while Fluttershy and Arlene was feeding the birds, the two saying to them, "Aren't they just the cutest?"

"Well, all ducks are actually cute to-", Garfield confessed with Odie, before the wooden board on the dock they've stepped on, breaks, causing him to scream, "-MEEEEEE!"

But before they fell as Sci-Twi and Vega screamed, Timber saves Sci-Twi, Garfield and Odie from falling, as well as Scarlet saving Vega.

"Thank goodness somebody was here to break our mid-fall...", Odie thanked with Garfield.

Timber then said to Sci-Twi when they both look at each other, "Whoa. I know I'm charming but you don't have to fall for me."

"I know I'm also star charming, but you can fall for me.", Scarlet says to Vega, same what Timber said to Sci-Twi, but different.

Garfield and Odie thanks Timber, "Well, thanks for saving my bacon, pal. WE DO LOVE BACON!"

As both of them said that, Timber and Sci-Twi smiled at each other while Vega and Scarlet felt like blushing, whilst Applejack, Jon, Liz, Fluttershy and Arlene were watching, as Gloriosa, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna came to the incident.

By from a distance, Sage, Libby, Leona and Flash Sentry were looking at Sci-Twi and Timber, and Vega and Scarlet, since they have possible romantic relationships.

"Ooooh...! I got a feeling that Vega and Scarlet are in, you know, the L word.", Leona says to Libby.

Libby guessed after she was thinking of boys, pink stuff and parties, "Uh, Lake?"

"No, no, Libby. Four letters. Starts with L, ends with E. Like you said before, but a different word.", hinted Leona.

Libby then snaps her fingers, "Aha! Life!"

"No. Vega and Scarlet, my friend Libby, are in love.", Leona whispers to her.

Libby totally got it, "Oh, yeah! Now I get it! Love!"

"Whoa! Now they've got under their skin, right Flash...?", Sage then agrees with her two Starling friends, going to talk to Flash, but he sighed since he sees Sci-Twi and Timber possibly in love.

Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie also come over to Flash with the three Starlings, who he says, "Guess I can't get too jealous, right? After all, she isn't my Twilight."

"Exactly, Flash.", Garfield and Odie agreed.

Flash then jolts, "Not that the other Twilight was mine! But we were...you know."

"Yeah. We get it.", smiles Sunset and Elsa.

Garfield and Odie help explain, "But your Twilight is a princess in Equestria. Hate to break it to you, but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time. And truthfully, she was the kindest Equestrian girl we've ever known of."

"So you guys are saying I just need to get over her?", Flash questioned.

Garfield and Odie then said, "Kinda, dreadfully and drastically, yes."

"Ouch. You guys are not pulling any punches.", said Flash as he touched the back of his neck.

Sunset and Elsa then played, "Not really our style. Sorry.", before the two girls look at each other, blushing a bit, which approves Garfield, Odie and the three Starlings.

At the docks once again, Gloriosa and the two principals look at the incident that was caused on the dock, as Garfield, Odie, Sci-Twi and Timber watch.

"This is a safety hazard. I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of camp.", Vice-Principal Luna announced, much to Gloriosa's shock, and groaning and complaining Micro Chips, Captain Planet, Rainbow Dash, Nermal, Applejack, Jon, Liz and the others.

Gloriosa then says to everyone, "Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp. Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this!"

"Huh. Or maybe we do.", Applejack, Jon and Liz got an idea. "If you ask us, this whole dock needs to go.", they said, kicking part of the broken dock accidentally. "Building a new one would be our camp gift! Sure it would benefit us, but a nice, new dock would benefit future campers too!"

Timber then says, "I dunno. It's an awful lot of work. I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for _"future campers"_.", as he glares at his sister Gloriosa, who glares back.

Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie bit their nail as they saw the heating tension between Gloriosa and Timber. Then, Nermal interrupts,

"Okay, stop with the glaring, you two. We hear what you're saying, Timber, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts! We've got a reputation to uphold and there was no way we were gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever. We're with AJ, Jon and Liz, building a new dock is definitely it. What do you guys and friends think?", said Rainbow Dash and Nermal as they explain their reason for the new dock, as everyone cheers.

Gloriosa then brags to Timber, "Looks like it's settled then."

"Looks...like it.", glared Timber.

Sunset and Elsa then said quietly, "That's some tension, all right."

"It is. Maybe she'll be more mellow later, hopefully.", Garfield, Odie and Pooky hoped.


	8. The Camp Life

**CAMP EVERFREE 12:00 PM**

As Bulk Biceps, Flash Sentry, Trixie, Micro Chips, and some others were removing the old dock, Garfield, Sunset and their friends were with Watermelody as she was sketching a concept for the new dock.

"We can reinforce the foundation.", Sci-Twi, Garfield and Odie told Watermelody.

Applejack, Liz, Sage and the four other Starlings added (which the latter five are seen with brown hair with coloured streaks by the backgrounders, a few others than Garfield and his friends and principals again), "Make it nice and sturdy..."

"And we can add a wood carved sign that says Camp Everfree!", Sunset and Elsa, along with Pewdiepie and his gamer Youtuber friends that they were gonna suggest, got an idea.

Pewdiepie hesitates, "Oh, yeah, uh, Camp Everfree sign is good. Gonna suggest a brofist symbol with it, but never mind."

"And small boxes of food so you can feed the ducks and fishies!", Fluttershy and Arlene suggests, with Mal, Evie, Jane and Audrey.

Rainbow Dash and Nermal raised their hands up, "Oh! We'll add lanterns so you can see at night!", with Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle agreeing.

"What they said.", Jon agreed.

Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye then said as they helped Watermelody, "Okay, stop. Don't go over the edge. Draw...erase...and there!", as Watermelody shows her finished drawing of the new dock, as Rarity and Jon gasps,

"It's stunning! And will make an absolutely perfect runway for our camp fashion show!", Rarity and Jon excites.

Applejack and Liz then says, "More importantly, it'll be a great place for dockin' canoes and feeding the wildlife."

"Oh! That's a great song coming up! But replace the word wild, with camp.", Pewdiepie and his Revelmode buddies high-five the Starlings and Auradon girls.

Rarity and Jon then said, "You say tomato...we say perfect place to showcase glamorous boho chic stylings."

"Celestia, Luna, look at this! We helped Watermelody sketch a concept of our new dock camp gift!", Garfield and Odie yelled excitingly. The two and Sci-Twi then ask them, "What do you guys think?"

Prinicpal Celestia then answered, "It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do it!"

"I know we all can do this.", Garfield and Odie glees.

Pinkie then exploded with excitement, "YES! ADULT SUPERVISION!"

* * *

 **3:00 PM**

 **Get ready for the camp life!**

 **Yeah, been a long time coming, Old school chevy with my windows down,** **Spent a long time running, sunglasses on and my radio loud,**

 **Wow, it feels so good, rolling through our own wood, how's that sound, sound like what? Okay, now!**

As the song was being heard, Garfield and his friends along with the CHS students were helping build a cleaner and newer dock design, like Rainbow Dash, Nermal and the five Starlings helping nail the dock.

"Nice hammer, where'd you get it?", Applejack and Liz ask their friends.

Rainbow Dash and Nermal says, "Duh. The tool box?"

"That's cool. We made mine.", Applejack says as she pulls out her homemade hammer, similar to the style of hammer in Skyrim in real-life, one of the games the Revelmode squad played, as Rainbow Dash and Nermal rolled their eyes for a bit.

 **Chorus: So you're ready for the night? The flashing lights? Gonna lose your mind? We already lost mine,**

 **So you're ready for the night? Don't it feel nice? Gonna lose your mind...?!**

 **Get ready for the camp life! (2x)**

When Watermelody and Derpy were helping, Timber was also making a lantern-like contraption.

"Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights!", says Sci-Twi to Timber, while Garfield and Odie watched. "Pretty crafty there, Timber."

Timber asks them, "You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art. I'm like the...Picasso of noodles."

Garfield and Odie then both said, "Picasso of noodles, hmm? More like the Da Vinci of Lasagna. Lasagna is totally my favourite food for lunch and dinner. Do you guys have any lasagna here for dinner, and for art?"

"Yes.", Timber answers him.

Garfield yells happily, "ALL RIGHT!", as he, Odie and Sci-Twi giggled.

 **All right, all night, get ready for the camp life! (4x)**

 **Got a tux with fur lapels and aviators, leather driving gloves, winged tipped gators, Beverly Hills, '58 Mercedes, Louie bag packed for permanent vacation,**

 **Fashion show noir, cheateu briond, the night still young, You can be Marilyn, LM, JFK, Got a room with a view with pacific waves! (Chorus Again)**

As the song ends just then, Principal Celestia then reminds everyone, "All right now, you've made a lot of progress, but it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities."

"Everyone get cleaned up and we'll gather by the fire pit at seven to share s'mores and scary stories!", Gloriosa announced, changing it from eight to six, since it'll be nighttime by then.

Pinkie then shows up out of nowhere, holding packages of cookies, chocolate and marshmallows, screaming, "S'MORES!", with Garfield and Odie agreeing.

"Campfire pit outside our lodge!", announced Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, everyone cheering.

* * *

 **6:45 PM**

When everyone was preparing for the campfire s'mores and scary stories, Garfield and Odie was talking to Pewdiepie as he, his Youtuber friends, and Sage with her fellow Starlings, were showing him and their friends the lodge that the secondary characters are staying in.

"So, earlier when we left our tent earlier today, Elsa told me and Odie that someone said a bad word in a sentence. And I was wondering...was it you who said that bad word?", Garfield supposes and asks.

Pewdiepie answers, "Actually, no. When me and my friends was in this camp today, Me and my friends haven't even said a single bad word since we've came here, other than the words I say on my videos online. Honest."

"If it wasn't you guys, I wonder who...", Odie says before Sage, the four Starlings, Pewdiepie, and the other Youtubers showed him and Garfield the lodge they have, which is the same two-story lodge with fantastic features on, and around it.

Garfield then rates, "This lodge seems nice. Okay, so scary storytelling, 7:00 PM, dinner, 7:30 PM, bedtime, 9:30-10:00 PM?"

"We'll do that.", agreed Pewdiepie. "Leona even said she's gonna watch a real-life version of a scary horror game so, okay."

Garfield and Odie then both said, "Done!", as they go to prepare for the last 15 minutes before the campfire.


	9. The Legend of Gaia Everfree

**CAMP EVERFREE 7:00 PM**

When it was seven, Garfield, his friends, the girls and the rest of the CHS students were at the lodge's campfire, while Leona was in the lodge for a bit to watch a horrifying real-life version of a scary game.

"...and that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy DRESS!", Rarity scramed as she finished her campfire story, everyone looking at her while Pinkie, Squeak and the Spider were eating marshmallows with Garfield and Odie.

Leona screamed, " **AH, S-S-SOLAR!** ", as she left the lodge after inaudibly terrified after watching half of the scary video, yelling, "SOLAR FLARE! FIREBALLS!"

"Leona, what kind of video were you watching?", Sage and Libby worried a bit.

The yellow-haired Star Darling then calms down and says, "I was watching a very spooky video called Silent Hills P.T, what Pewdiepie suggested I would watch, but it is definitely too scary for me, but I need to finish this scary video.", apologizing as she goes back into the lodge, letting Rarity finish her reasoning story.

"Purple and burgundy, darlings, THE SAME COLOR FAMILY!", shrieked Rarity.

Leona then suddenly screams once again, " **STARS!** ", as she left the lodge slowly, saying, "FREAKING FIREBALLS! SOLAR! Are they flaring seriously?!"

"Seriously, Leona? Was it the video again?", Scarlet and Vega says to her, a tiny bit agitated.

She again apologizes, "I'm so, so, sorry. That video is too scary for me, so I'm gonna have another go at it.", before going back in again, while Garfield, Odie and the other murmur to Rarity's story and Leona's freak-outs due to the scary video.

"Uh. That was a terrifying story.", says Applejack, Jon and Liz.

Rainbow Dash and Nermal agreed, "Yeah. We're terrified she'll try to tell it again!"

"Ahem, anyone else have a spooky story?", asks Vice-Principal Luna.

When no one answered, a hand was raised as he says, "I have one.", as it appears to be Timber. "But I'm warning you, you might as well hug and embrace a friend now. That's how scary it is."

Fluttershy, Arlene and Spike was so terrified that the former hugged the latter two, and Snips then hugged his friend Snails before the two were hugged by the terrified Bulk Biceps.

Vega and Scarlet were embracing each other, Vega's arms around Scarlet's neck and Scarlet's around Vega's waist, Briar and Madeline doing the same.

"It's time I told you about the legend...of Gaia Everfree.", told Timber to everyone, including the frightened Watermelody and Micro Chips beside him.

Leona then screamed before getting out of the lodge again because of the scary video, "Ah, S-S-S-S-STARS! Girls, I can't do this. This is doing too much, girls. This is- this is so stressful, I can't do this. I'm so close to stop watching this scary video, I don't even understand, guys, this video's gonna give me a anxiety attack, it's true, I might even get a heart attack, I can't do this.", before going back in again for Timber to continue his story.

"So, anyway...", Timber continued...

* * *

The story turns the 2.35:1 RealD 3D ratio to a 1.33:1 ratio sequence, but the 1.44:1 IMAX ratio stays the same.

 _"Many years ago, my great grandparents came to this forest. Seeing it's beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen..."_

* * *

Leona then abruptly and accidentally screamed, interrupting as the ratio switched back from 1.33:1 to 2.35:1 while the IMAX ratio stays the same while Garfield and their friends look at her, exiting the lodge again, "AH, STARF NO! STARF NO! SOLAR FLARING NO! How the stars did they get to make that stuff to even happen?! How the solar did they get that stuff to even work?! Starf! Eyeballs in the camera, how the flare did they get that stuff to work? That is nonsense!", going back in to watch the rest of the video.

"Go on?", Garfield, Odie and Sage asked.

* * *

Timber continues his story as the story switches back to the RD 3D 1.33:1 ratio, while the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio stays again.

 _"One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branched crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed, and ran outside, only to see a giant creature rising from the earth!"_

* * *

"This girl is in my ear! She's behind us again! FLARE THIS! STARF THIS GAME! SOLAR THIS VIDEO! FIREBALL THIS, I-I- I don't think I should finish! Or you know what, I should!", Leona freaks out as she was scared out of the lodge like the past several times, due to the scary horror game video to be the scariest thing she's ever watched and was talking about the scary monster in the video, before she goes back in, right after the 1.33:1 ratio goes back to 1.44:1 ratio, IMAX the same.

Scarlet then murmurs, "You know, we're starting to get fed up with Miss _Starshining Light_ , interrupting our story.", Vega and Audrey agreeing with her. "Continue."

* * *

Like always, the RD 3D 2.35:1 ratio turns back to the 1.33:1 ratio again with IMAX ratio still the same.

 _"She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth, and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Everywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaia Everfree, an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land."_

* * *

" **NO!** ", screamed Leona, as the ratio switches back like always once again for the RealD version, but IMAX stays, before she leaves the lodge for the second-to-last time as she complains, "You know what, that's where I draw a line, I think I mean I'm done. I'm freaking fireballing done, I can't do this starf.", continuing for a few moments as everyone looked at her again.

Sage, Garfield and Odie then says to her, "Leona, there's nothing to freak out about. The video's not real. You keep interrupting the story, so calm down.", the latter two reasoning, "You're upsetting the readers/audience's suspense!"

"Okay, I'll calm down if I can. I'm gonna need to finish the video definitely. Well, I'm gonna die, I might as well just...", calmed Leona, before she goes back in the lodge once more, before Timber goes through the last part of the story.

* * *

Once more, the RD 3D ratio goes back to 1.33:1 as the IMAX stays the same, while the story was reaching it's conclusion.

 _"They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaea Everfree finally agreed, but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday she would return and reclaim the forest as her own."_

* * *

Timber then finished the story as the ratio goes back to 2.35:1 for RealD 3D again, and the 1.44:1 IMAX ratio still the same, "So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is... **GAIA EVERFREE!** "

Just then, a figure with green eyes appeared right behind Timber, scaring Garfield, Sunset and the rest of their friends!

" **AH, STARF!** ", Leona screamed at the same time, who managed to close the scary video she watched after the scariest part of the video, going out the lodge for the final time, stumbling near her friends as she nearly sprains her ankle. "Oh my stars! Oms..."

The green-eyed figure then comes into the campfire light, who appears to be Gloriosa once again.

Gloriosa greets, "Hey, guys! Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Then why'd you come out of the bushes?", asks Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie.

Gloriosa then hesitates, "I...took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night!"

"Oh, I think I broke my ankle. I think I sprained my ankle!", Leona says, removing her shoe to massage her foot. She then talks to Vega and Scarlet, "So this is what get for watching a scary video and interrupting a scary story?"

Scarlet and Vega then answer, "Maybe of course. But not too big.", which Leona thanks them.

"But no one else should do it without a guide. 'Kay?", continued Gloriosa after she sees Leona's accidental incident, before she says, "All right, everybody, time to head to your tents and lodge."

Sage and Libby then both said as they went with their Starling friends, Mal, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Pewdiepie and the Youtubers, and the five EAH girls, back to their lodge, "Oh boy! We didn't even eat dinner yet! Hope we eat something good!"

"Uh, Gloriosa?", asks Snips as everyone else but Garfield, their primary friends, the girls, Sunset and Elsa went to their tents, "Do you have extra toothbrushes? I forgot mine.", he says, as the camera zooms in to show his gross, yellow and lettuce-sticked teeth, grossing Sunset and Elsa as well as Garfield and Odie, the tabby cat and dog gagging a bit.

Gloriosa answered him, "Sure do! I'll get one for you-", before interrupted by Snails.

"I'm scared of the dark. Do you have flash lights?", petrifies Snails, holding onto the grimaced Gloriosa.

She hesitates a bit, "Of course. I've got this.", leaving to get the two toothbrushes and flashlights.

"Man, that was one sick kind of scary story, right, guys?", Garfield says to Odie and his primary friends with Elsa, while Sunset and the girls were still a bit scared of the story.

Spike and Arlene grunts from Fluttershy's hugging pressure, "Fluttershy...?", as the animal-loving girl then lets go of Spike and Arlene.

"Sorry, Spike. I guess that story got to us.", apologized Fluttershy.

Applejack, Jon and Liz then said, "Why? It can't be real."

"We dunno. Gaia Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria, and ended up in this world! That's what happened with the Sirens!", Rainbow Dash feared.

Nermal ignored, "Oh, Rainbow, Rainbow, Rainbow. You fear too much after a story."

"Sounded more like somethin' Timber was makin' up just to scare us.", says Applejack, Jon, Liz, as Pinkie, Squeak, the Spider and Nermal agreed. "At least we hope it was. Last thing we want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature."

Rarity, Garfield and Odie then recounted as Sunset and Elsa ate marshmallows, "Hear, hear. We've had to deal with more than our fair share of those.", the former saying, "The Fall Formal..."

"Like the first time we came, which we've had DC superpowers...", Odie said info.

Rarity recounts next, "...our musical showcase..."

"...like the second time we came, with our band The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys...", said Garfield the info.

Rarity recounts lastly, "...the Friendship Games..."

"...like the third time we came, we had new superpowers and named ourselves the Orangers, and there was this psychopathi-", Garfield and Odie said info, before they saw and realized that this is bringing back Sci-Twi bad memories again, which worries the two pets, Sunset, and Elsa.

Rarity apologizes, "I mean, everything turned out all right of course.", weakly laughing.

"...I'm kind of tired.", said Sci-Twi, who gets her feelings hurt. "...I'm gonna turn in.", she then says as she leaves to her tent.

Sunset and Elsa then says to Garfield, his friends and the girls, "Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games? I think she's still pretty sensitive about it."

"I'm sorry about it. Even though it was cool defeating that purple dog from last time with those awesome Orangers superpowers, it is a bit cruel for her being forced by Cinch from last time to turn into a power-crazed magical creature. So guys, would it be okay if you keep this private, so we won't hurt Sci-Twi's feelings?", asks Garfield.

Pinkie and Odie then eat a sticky delicious marshmallow, promising, "Our lips are sealed!", as the others agreed.

"Good.", Garfield yawns, "Then we'll continue tomorrow.", as Garfield and the others go back to their tents, Elsa, Sunset, Spike, Odie and Pooky going with Garfield to their tent.


	10. Newbies in the Lodge

**Note: This is the first of two chapters of extended sequences in the story, to expand the secondary characters Garfield befriended, like Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, and the five EAH students, like when Garfield and his friends spent time at Pinkie Pie's house the last several times back in the second and third EG instalments.**

 **Another Note: A song in this chapter will be dedicated to the Bee Gees and my mother.**

 **CAMP EVERFREE 7:30 PM**

In the lodge, Sage, Mal, Apple, Raven, and their friends were in the dining room as Pewdiepie and the Youtubers were helping make and prepare dinner for their friends.

"Girls, that video is so solar flaring scary! I'm sorry I interrupted earlier, but that scared me so, so bad. Good thing I closed it at the scariest part.", Leona told the girls what happened earlier.

Audrey then hopes for her, "Hopefully you won't get nightmares like me and my cousin, right?", to Leona, then to Briar.

"Right, coz.", agreed Briar.

Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, CinammonToastKen, Cryaotic, CutiePieMarzia and Grav3yard Girl then bring in a big feast for Sage, Mal, Apple, Raven and their friends.

"Here you go! A roast chicken...", Pewdiepie started the line-up of foods.

Markiplier then says, "...five salads, three roast beefs...", in a sing-songy voice.

"..three pizzas, four delicious burgers, sixteen candles on sixteen cupcakes...", sang Jacksepticeye in a Ireland accent, since it's his nationality.

CinammonToastKen then sang, "...chicken wings, hot wings, fries, onion rings, candy bakes..."

"...and finish it off with veggies and spaghetti!", finished Cryaotic with his iconic Cry mask still on.

Then, CutiePieMarzia and Grav3yard Girl added, "And 11 Mountain Dews!"

After this, Sage, Mal, and the rest of their friends applaud this shot dinner feast song.

"Is this like Starsgiving or what?", Libby applauded.

Evie corrected her, "You mean Thanksgiving?"

"That's wonderful, you guys. I know there's a variety of foods you've made for us, but you know guys, that I hate the Starland fruit Moonberry.", facts Sage, as she was amazed by the selection of food for dinner.

Mal then asks the Youtubers, "And what exactly Mountain Dews did you give us? I heard that a few of the flavours discontinued. How did you get these?"

"...Taco Bell.", Pewdiepie answers them. "And we've made these foods ourselves."

"Huh. What flavours are those?", asks Sage as they look at the 11 flavours.

Cryaotic and CinammonToastKen explains, "Thos are Mountain Dew, Diet Mountain Dew, Voltage, Code Red, Supernova, White Out, Live Wire, Sangrita Blast, Pitch Black, Baja Blast and Lemonade Mountain Dew!"

"Does anyone want to try one flavour?", asks Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye to the girls, which Sage, Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Mal, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Briar and Madeline all raised their hands up, but Apple and Raven, who stick to water.

Sage takes Mountain Dew, Mal takes Diet Mountain Dew, Libby takes Supernova, Evie takes Code Red, Leona takes Lemonade Mountain Dew, Jane takes Live Wire, Scarlet takes Pitch Black, Vega takes Baja Blast, Briar takes Voltage, and Madeline takes White Out.

Opening the bottles of various Mountain Dew flavours, the girls all take a few sips of the soft drinks, and after, the eleven have started to experience what they imagine what's like with the flavour.

* * *

 **Exclusive IMAX 1.44:1 (continuously and entirely the film) Ratio Sequence (Dedicated to Mountain Dew!)**

First, in Madeline's imagination, she imagines that she is in a wintery landscape, having fun making snowmen, snow castles and snow angels. When she was making a snow angel, she says to the readers/audience, "I am everyone...", getting up to show the snow angel she made, representing White Out.

In Briar's imagination, she imagines herself looking at a tesla coil, before talking to the readers/audience, "...who believes in the power of film...", looking at the tesla coil again, representing Voltage.

In Evie's imagination, she imagines that she is in a dire emergency situation, trying to shut down the malware/virus that is booting up. She says to the readers/audience, "I'm every half, crutching at every armrest!", representing Code Red.

In Audrey's imagination, she imagines herself in a Mexican landscape, and riding a horse, before talking to the readers/audience, "I am every wide-eyed face in the dark.", representing Sangrita Blast.

In Libby's imagination, she imagines that she is floating in space, witnessing the massive and majestic explosion of a star, saying to the readers/audience, "I sense...the small things...", representing Supernova.

In Jane's imagination, she imagines herself fixing orange wires together to power-up a machine, talking to the readers/audience, "I swept the details.", before she turns puts the right orange wires together and powering up the machine, representing Live Wire.

In Scarlet's imagination, she imagines that she is courageous battling either hungry creatures or serial killers in the dark, saying to the readers/audience, "Because I feel movies.", representing Pitch Black.

In Vega's imagination, she imagines herself witnessing a powerful storm, and it starts to rain lime-flavored water as a breezing wind as blown, talking to the readers/audience, "I dream movies.", representing Baja Blast.

In Mal's imagination, she imagines that she is in the middle of a Diet Mountain Dew water gun-like fight, talking to the readers/audience as he eyes glows green for a bit, "I live movies.", representing Diet Mountain Dew.

And in Sage's imagination, she imagines herself about to witness a fountain of Mountain Dew, talking to the readers/audience once more, "I love movies.", before the fountain spews out a gigantic load of Mountain Dew citrus juice, startling Sage, representing Mountain Dew.

Finally, outside all the girls' imaginations, Leona was the last to experience the lemonade, opening her eyes as she simply says, "IMAX movies."

* * *

After the girls drank the Mountain Dews, their minds were blown as they were a little bit mind blanked, and silent for a moment.

Then, Sage rated, "Cool, cool, cool, cool. Very good, very tasty.", smiling.

"No wonder these drinks are delicious.", Mal says to the girls and the Youtubers.

Pewdiepie and the Youtubers then drank their Rockstar energy drinks, agreeing, "Yep. Sure is. So, how do you guys like some Youtube videos during dinner?", he then asks with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, which the girls agree.

And instead of showing them their most popular and past Youtube videos, they instead look at funny Youtube channels that some of Garfield's friends watched in the past few times in the series, but this time with a new one to add to the hilarity collection. (For fair humorous uses.)

First, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle laughed at the funny (and a few serious) videos of McJuggerNuggets, where Jesse gets his XBOX ONE chainsawed by Psycho Dad after he wakes his parents up to get them back for the Halloween prank, the one where Jesse ruins thanksgiving after an argument, the one where Psycho Dad smashes Jesse and/or Jeffrey's Youtube Play Button after the latter two brothers argued over it, the one where Jesse gets his DS curb stomped by Psycho Dad during a trip to London, the one where Psycho Dad busts down Jesse's door and argued with him, the one which has to do with Jesse and Jeffrey's Halloween mess-up, the one which Psycho Dad shreds Jesse's Wii U and his games in order for him to get a job, and the one which Jesse's gaming room was being demolished by Psycho Dad, after he quits the job he was supposed to do, along with some other McJuggerNuggets videos which has to do with some videos that they have not watched yet last time.

Second, Scarlet, Vega and Audrey laughed hard at the videos of TheAngryGrandpaShow, where the grandpa smashes his HDTV because he couldn't get his karaoke machine to work, the one where he was in a Walking Dead prank with Pickleboy, the one which Pickleboy hilariously feeds his grandpa a burrito that he wanted, but was from the trash, the ones where the grandpa had some issues with making both the hamburger pie and Poor Man's Lasagna in separate videos, the one which Pickleboy pranks his grandpa to make him believe that his TV is voice-activated, the ones where, in separate videos again, the grandpa breaks both the iPad Pro and the Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge, and the ones which the grandpa goes crazy over the Walter Scott, Eric Garner, Dark Knight Rises Massacre, the Newton Elementary School Shooting and the Boston Marathon Bombing incidents, which the girls felt bad about, but couldn't help but laugh at the grandpa's somehow funny and reasonable comments of the videos.

Third, Apple and Raven were laughing harder at the videos of Boogie2988, where Francis spent $380 on Candy Crush, the one which Francis flips out during a card game of Magic: The Gathering, the ones where Francis tells hatred and rants about the Wii U and Google+, the one which Francis rants about people calling him fat, the one where he rages on the game Sim City, which is one of the worst PC games years ago, the one where Francis seemingly won Settlers of Catan, and the ones which Francis has issues, bans and problems with softwares and games like Facebook Messenger, the 3DS, Flappy Bird, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, Battlefield: Hardline, and Grand Theft Auto V.

Fourth, Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and their Youtuber friends were laughing at the videos of Brotherhood Productions, where Houston, which is one of the brothers, was raging at the aftermath of the Mayweather vs Pacquiao fight, the one which Houston rages at Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and attempts to return it, but then crushes the PS4 with the car, the one where Houston rages at Call of Duty: Black Ops III again and smashes his TV, the one which Houston rages after his brother wastes his money in the game Grand Theft Auto V, and the ones where Houston was raging about Gamestop destroying games, Bloodborne, and the limited amount of Amiibo back then for Nintendo.

And finally, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane laughed the hardest at the videos of Violette1st, where William, the mean kid, got his XBOX ONE shot by his father, the one which William throws his XBOX controller and breaks his Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 disc over an XBOX ONE rage, the one where William and his cousin Andy, get into a fight over William's XBOX ONE, the one where William puts a laxative prank on his father, the one which the father's hot sauce prank backfires and goes wrong when William strikes back with hot sauce, the one where William messes his room up after Andy threw his XBOX ONE controller out the window, the one which William shatters the dishes after doing the dishwasher wrong, the one where the mother auctions William's XBOX ONE for a penny, the ones which William had light-out, lock-out and back-to-school freak-outs, the one which William spends $400 dollars on his Dad's credit card, and the one where William fought his dad over a Big Mac he wanted from his three that he bought.

* * *

 **9:30 PM**

After their delicious dinner and the hilarious videos, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie and the other secondary characters began to start going to bed, but first brushing their teeth with toothbrushes for most of the characters and toothlights for the Starlings.

5 minutes after, when Sage and Mal were talking, the former says, "I cannot believe it, Mal, starpal. Those videos are somehow the funniest we've ever seen!"

"I'd agree.", yawns Mal. "And I guess now we'll start to get ready for tomorrow.", she says, before a small sound interrupts their conclusion.

That sound, much to Sage and Mal's shock, as Apple, Raven, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane see and meet the two girls again, the latter two asking, "What's happening, girls?"

"I don't know. But it sounds a little strange all of a sudden.", Sage wondered. "For a second I thought I heard something.

Then, a quiet voice in the room that made the sound behind the girls was heard, and says, "Make love to me...", recognizing to be Vega's voice.

"What?", questions Sage, Mal, and the other girls. Leona then asks, "Is it some inspirational book or vid- Is this gonna make us cry?"

Then, as Sage peeks through the door for a bit, seeing some of Vega and Scarlet's Starland, and some of Briar and Madeline's clothes on the floor. Another camera shot then shows the girls starting to get shocked, as they started to hear Scarlet's quiet voice saying, "Don't worry...my love...let us kiss."

"...Love? Kiss?!", the girls all said, shocked and frantic.

Then, as Sage continued to peek a bit with curiosity, Leona, Jane and the other girls start to get shocked as they then heard sudden moans and loud strange sounds from the room.

"No! Nooooo!", Leona screamed to herself, quietly. "What are they?! What...!? ...Oh, starf!", she then freaks out with Jane. "What...?! What in the flare...?-? What type of solar...!"

Libby and Evie also freak out, the former saying, "Oh my stars, we know they are in love, but this is going too far!", she says as Pewdiepie and the others came over.

Pewdiepie asks the girls, "How's it going, bros girls?", questioned.

"YOU are not gonna believe this. Two of our friends from last time are in love, and right now a few of our friends are doing something strange in there!", Apple and Raven complained.

Markiplier and Jacksepticeye then answered, "Oh, _that_. Of course, you might know that they're doing the _you-know-what_.", a little drastically.

"What?", asks Mal, before Pewdiepie and the Youtubers whispered in the girls' ears. "WHAT?!", the girls ask frantically, but quiet.

Sage, closing the door a bit, then suddenly dazes, then she faints to the floor after witnessing the inevitable.

"There she goes.", Mal saddenly says.

Pewdiepie then asks, "How about this? We'll go to our beds right now, while you Apple, Raven and Audrey wait until _that_ , is over."

"Got it, Pewds.", agreed Apple, Raven and Audrey, as they start to wait for the inevitable thing to be over.

* * *

In Sage, Mal and Pewdiepie's room, Mal is seen carrying the unconscious Sage into the room with the Youtubers helping the girls in.

In their lodge room, there were six queen-sized beds in the room, and Mal simply places the unconscious Sage on the bed she and Mal are gonna sleep on.

Libby and Evie go to the bed on the right beside Sage and Mal's bed, Leona and Jane go to the bed on the left beside Sage and Mal's bed, and the Youtubers sleep on the beds on the other side.

"Okay, so since we're ready for bed, how about a lullaby for teenagers?", Pewdiepie asks.

Evie then says, "Oh, do you mean this song?", she says as she uses her phone, and puts on the song I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.

"Uh, that's not what he-", Markiplier tries to say, before Evie puts on another song called Born This Way by Lady Gaga.

Jacksepticeye then said, "That's not the song-", before she once again puts on the song Relax by Frankie Goes to Hollywood.

"Okay, Evie, would you turn the song off please?", asks Pewdiepie, a little fed up. "Actually, this song goes like this; you two guys, sing with me.", he then says, as the girls were listening to their song.

 **Pewdiepie: I know your eyes in the morning sun, I feel you touch me in the pouring rain,**

 **(Pewdiepie & Markiplier: And the moment that you wander far from me,) I wanna feel you in my arms again,**

 **And you come to me on a summer breeze, (All 3: Keep your warm in your love and then softly leave,)**

 **Markiplier: And it's me you need to show, (All 3; Jacksepticeye: How deep is your love? (2x) I really need to learn,)**

 **Pewdiepie & Markiplier: Cause we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down, and they all should let us be, (All 3: They belong to you and me)**

When Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye were singing this, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane were slowly going to sleep until they were completely unconscious with Sage by the end of the first verse. The three stop singing when seeing this.

"Oh. Guys. Huh, they must've liked our teenage lullaby.", Pewdiepie supposed.

Markiplier then says, "You the pal for teenage lullabies and gaining about 42-48 million subscribers, my man! But I'm still known as the KING of Five Nights at Freddy's!"

"Oh, and top of the evening, Pewds.", Jacksepticeye congratulates.

* * *

Back with Apple, Raven and Audrey waiting, the three slowly look inside to see the two girl couples went to sleep. In that room, there were four beds, and two of the couples took two of them.

Quietly, they tip-toe to their beds, try to ignore the girls for the night, and then they went to sleep without saying a word.

* * *

 **10:00 PM**

And, as Pewdiepie and his Youtuber friends went to bed, Sage, Mal and the other four girls on the other beds, started to dream a series (to be made soon) of fantastic adventures in the night...


	11. Accident at the Docks

**CAMP EVERFREE 7:00 AM**

In Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, Garfield, Odie, Spike and Pooky's tent, Sci-Twi was having difficulties dreaming whilst sleeping with Garfield, Odie and Pooky on the bed, saying "No...", in her sleep. That was then the 2.35:1 RealD 3D ratio transits to the 1.85:1 ratio for the next part of the sequence, while the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio stays the same.

* * *

In Sci-Twi's dream, she is at the campfire near the lodge, all alone and roasting a marshmallow, she is startled by a familiar evil voice.

 _"Here I am..."_

Sci-Twi looks around to find where the voice is, but nobody was there.

 _"Over here..."_

She then was startled again, looking around for a few more times, before the bright yellow-orange fire, suddenly turns purple! Then, somebody pops right in the fire and grows near Sci-Twi!

 _" **I'M ALWAYS HERE!** "_

Midnight Sparkle!

* * *

Then the 1.85:1 RealD ratio then turns back to the 2.35:1 ratio when Sci-Twi wakes up, jolting, "NO!", which also wakes up Garfield, Odie and Pooky.

The startle causes Garfield and Odie falling off the bed, causing Pooky to be catapulted to Sunset and Elsa's bed, waking them up by landing on their heads softly.

Sunset and Elsa then dazes and accidentally sends Pooky back to Garfield and Odie, barefoot as they quickly and drowsily get up from their bed, saying, "The-hh...what happened?", self defending themselves.

"Nothing! Sorry, Sunset and Elsa.", Sci-Twi says.

But when Garfield and Odie looks at Sunset's drowsy face, and laughs, "You look like that classic cartoon guy Mr. Magoo! But not in a mean way, actually.", before Sunset and Elsa rubbed their eyes and Garfield, Odie and Pooky look behind. Sunset, Elsa, Garfield, Odie and Pooky's eyes shot up as they see something strange.

"Uh, Twilight? We think something happened.", the four said.

Then, a RealD 3D 2.35:1 shot shows several objects, and part of Sci-Twi on her tent bed, floating and levitating. breaking the 2.35:1 top and bottom frames in the RealD 3D version once again, but IMAX 3D stays in the 1.44:1 ratio. As Sci-Twi screams after witnessing this, the levitating and floating objects, including her on the floating bed, then drop back to normal as they stop breaking the frame in the shot.

Spike, whose bed is levitated and dropped all of a sudden, the dog wakes up drowsily and groans, "Is it time to get up already...?", sleeping again for a few more minutes.

Seeing this, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie then concerns, "Twilight, we really have to talk about this."

"No. We don't.", said Sci-Twi, turning away for a bit for now.

Garfield then says to Odie, "I wonder what's worrying Twilight. Not now, but soon.", as they start to get ready for the new day.

* * *

 **7:15 AM**

In Sage, Mal and Pewdiepie's lodge, Sage was the first to wake up, who then wakes up Mal to talk to her.

"...What time is it?", says Mal when waking up.

Sage says to her, "It's morning. Mal, I...I just had these strange and startastic series of dreams where we had a quest to a city of gold, had a race against time before the 5000th moon rose, we went to space to save Earth, which Starland is from, arrived at a world with double gravities, we were saving the world from catastrophe after a rainbow, etcetera, etcetera. And there were those seven jewels from the lodge assignment we got!"

"Wow...", Mal says as she was getting up. "Those were pretty fantastic dreams you had. And I, and I guess our friends too, have the same series of dreams as you did, except the first one."

Then, Libby, Evie and the others woke up as well as the Youtubers.

"How's it going, bros? It's morning, and it's the second day of the Camp Everfree Vacation Vlog!", Pewdiepie said as he first woke up, causing the girls and his Youtuber friends to laugh hard. "Yep! I'm funny, aren't I? I'll give you hundreds of brofists on that one!", he accepts the applauding laughter.

* * *

In Scarlet, Vega, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and Audrey's room, the camera shot shows Scarlet and Vega still sleeping romantically, as well as Briar and Madeline.

Scarlet wakes up, and then turns to Vega, who is sleeping and cuddling her, and says, "Wake up, my sweet starry love.", which wakes Vega up, looking at Scarlet and smiling at her with passion.

"Good morning, beautiful.", the blue-haired Starling greeted to Scarlet.

Then the magenta-black haired starling partially sang to Vega, _"I kissed a girl and I liked it..."_ , which makes the beautiful blue-haired starling laugh.

Vega then said, "You know, cuddling with you would be perfect right now.", as she smiles back at her.

"Fine. Whatever," Scarlet said. "But I would rather kiss you right now. Because you have lips...and I have lips...and that...is...interesting...", she then says as she moves closer to Vega, and just then, both Scarlet and Vega kiss as they touched lips.

At that very moment, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and Audrey then wake up, look to the side, and see the two starlings kissing. Audrey, at first, buries her face in her pillow. Second, Apple and Raven cringe, then look away for a bit. And lastly, Briar and Madeline then ignore it, and they then embrace and kiss a bit too, before someone knocks on the door, stopping Briar and Madeline, and Scarlet and Vega, to kiss longer, and for Audrey, Apple and Raven to look.

"Hello, girls. We need to get ready for the day. Let's go.", Sage says to the girls, opening the door, as everyone started to get ready as the others for the day.

* * *

 **CAMP EVERFREE 9:00 AM**

Derpy and Sandalwood were on a boat in the middle of the lake. Their boat wasn't sailing, so Derpy tries to blow the sail to make it work again, but fails, much to her and Sandalwood's question.

Then, the same bluebird from earlier passes by the camera shot, showing the girls, and most of Garfield's friends at the docks again.

Also, Sage and the girls, along with Pewdiepie and his Youtuber friends, were talking to Garfield of what happened last night, and what dreams they've had.

"Whoa. I never knew you had awesome dreams similar to Sonic the Hedgehog! One of our favourite video game series.", Garfield amazed.

Libby also said, "And Oh my stars, it definitely explains the seven emeralds. I mean, we had powers in those dreams, and some of the dreams had boys, parties, and PINK!"

"Okay, okay, Libby. Let's not go too far with pink, parties and boys.", chuckled Garfield, while Sci-Twi, who is with Garfield and most of his friends, looks nervous as Sunset and Elsa notice.

Sunset and Elsa then says to Sci-Twi, "Hey, I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic. If you could learn to control it..."

"But that's just it! I'll never be able to control it!", Sci-Twi bursts with fear.

Garfield then says, "Why...?", before he and his friends see the same boat that Derpy and Sandalwood is on, speeding very fast towards the dock, crashing into it! (IMAX low rumble bass boom)

They dared to look at the incident, and they see part of the dock destroyed, with Derpy hanging onto the shipwreck, Sandalwood holding onto a piece of the destroyed dock, Captain Planet and Timber Spruce stumbled over, Fluttershy and Arlene seeing this in shock.

"What happened?", asks Rainbow Dash and Nermal.

Garfield held up his arms, "We didn't do anything!", with Odie agreeing, doing the same thing.

"I didn't mean to!", Sci-Twi truthfully said in shock.

Sunset and Elsa agreed with Garfield and Sci-Twi, "We didn't see anything. So we don't know what happened.", as the two, Rainbow, Nermal, Garfield, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie and the others go to the incident, as Sci-Twi, nervous that she could've done that, reluctantly goes with them in fear.

"Are you okay?", worried a bit for Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie to Sandalwood.

Garfield and Odie then said, "If there's any sustainable injuries, we'll go get first aid hospitality immediately.", to Sandalwood too.

"Yeah, it was so weird. We were stuck in the middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden- Bam! The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock!", Sandalwood told the incident, as Timber Spruce goes with him for hospitality.

As the girls go with Sandalwood and Timber Spruce, Garfield and his friends stayed behind for a bit, as Pinkie gasps, "You don't think it was the _Spirit_ , do you?"

"There's a risk that Gaia Everfree could be true, people!", Squeak and the spider scared a bit.

Sci-Twi then rubbed her arm, "No. It was me.", walking away for a bit.

Trixie, who is beside Pinkie, then incants a bit, "Spirit! Show yourself! The great and powerful Trixie commands it!"

"Ugh...not helping!", Scarlet says with Vega still embracing her in fear.

Rarity worries, "What's that?", asking as she, Bon-Bon, Watermelody, Valhallen, Snips and Snails, then see a mysterious purple stream of magic in the lake.

The fashionista then runs to Garfield and his friends, as Rainbow and Nermal groan, "Man! All our hard work, ruined!"

"At least the fishies are eating well.", pros Fluttershy on the bright side.

Sunset and Elsa planned, "Let's salvage what we can out of the water. Maybe we can still fix this."

"We have to try! Camp Everfree needs a runway!", Rarity worried a lot.

Applejack, Jon and Liz corrects her, "Dock."

"Dock. Yes, that's what I meant.", Rarity says.

Garfield and Odie plans after, "We'll fix this dock while we do some other camp activities. I hope so."

In the midst of all the conversations going on at the dock with Garfield and his friends, Sci-Twi looks back at this, then runs into the forest.

But before doing so, she looks back one more time, and then proceeds into the wilderness.


	12. The Midnight in Me

**NOTE: I am terribly sorry that this chapter is very short. I'll make sure the next chapters of the story will be long again.**

When Sci-Twi runs into the forest, she then wandered into the forest, until she started to stop and sit on a log near a small lush waterfall with a little large pond. Then, she started to sing,

 **Sci-Twi: It used to be so simple, it was a world I understood, I didn't know what I didn't know, and life seemed pretty good.**

 **But now the darkness rises...from somewhere deep inside of me, Her power overtakes me...can I keep this Midnight from getting free...?**

As she sang this, she sees in her watery reflection that Midnight's wings is looming on her back.

 **Sci-Twi: If I can stay with the light, I know I'll be free, And I can start to be whole, I can start to be me,**

 **But instead I am struggling, with all that I see, And these friends...**

As and after singing this, Sci-Twi then looks at her watery reflection again as it transforms into Midnight Sparkle for a bit, who looks saddened as she sang,

 **Sci-Twi: ...mustn't see the Midnight in me...**

When singing this, Sci-Twi's reflection of Midnight Sparkle then disappears a bit, as a incomplete revert shows Sci-Twi still with Midnight Sparkle's wings, light-blue eyewear and horn, along with Midnight Sparkle's eye colour and pupils, still sad.

 **Sci-Twi: ...The Midnight in Me...**

Then, she swipes the watery reflection away to show herself back to normal, before sitting down again,

 **Sci-Twi: They mustn't see the Midnight in...Me...**

After this song, Sci-Twi then wonders and worries that her evil counterpart, Midnight Sparkle, could return.

Or will she not?


	13. Rock Climbing

**CAMP EVERFREE 3:00 PM**

Hours later, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie were looking for Sci-Twi, the cat and dog calling out for her, and then they go into their tent where they didn't find Sci-Twi still, but finds Spike sleeping.

"So many squirrels...", Spike dreamt in his sleep.

Garfield and Odie snapped their fingers, as the two, Sunset and Elsa said, "Spike.", waking the dog up abruptly.

"Aw, man. I was having the best dreams. Wait! That dream could be a reality!", planned Spike after his squirrel-chasing dream.

Sunset and Elsa then said, "Before you run off to chase squirrels, do you have any idea where Twilight could be? We really need to talk to her."

"What happened? Did she do that lifting things off the ground thing again?", asks Spike.

Garfield and Odie answered for Sunset and Elsa, "That's just it. We don't know if it was her. But if it was, we need to deal with it head on."

"I can track her down.", Spike planned, as Garfield and Odie both yell, "GOOO!", as Spike leads the way for Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa.

* * *

Sci-Twi wanders in the forest, "Keep it together. Deep breaths. You are not a monster.", before she runs into someone as she and the person screamed.

It was Timber Spruce.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?", asks and chuckles Sci-Twi to Timber.

Timber explains, "Uh, looking for you...?"

"Oh. I just...went on a nature walk and got a little lost."

"Let me show you the way. I'm kinda of an expert at these woods. I've lived here my whole life."

"That must've been nice, growing up at a camp."

"Yeah, though it has it's downsides. When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people."

"Really?"

"I was ten. I really wanted to hang out at the mall."

Then Timber and Sci-Twi giggled, the former explaining, "I've never told that to anyone. You must be special.", he then says as he and Sci-Twi bashfully blushed. "And not just because you have a tree branch in your hair."

"Eugh! How long has that been in there?", asks Sci-Twi, smiling again and a bit disgusted at first.

Timber answers, "Not long. Just the whole time we were talking."

"Why didn't you say something?", nudged Sci-Twi as she and Timber continue walking.

Amidst this, Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Pooky and Spike were watching from behind a bush.

Odie giggled, "Ooh, I think there's definitely a relationship for those two, right Garfield?"

"It definitely is, buddy.", the tabby cat answered.

Sunset and Elsa then says to them, "I guess we could help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little latter.", before the latter says to her, "Maybe we should some more exciting things. Like activities, or hanging out with me."

"Just don't go too far on that. Let's just meet with our friends back in the camp.", Garfield says, as the six went back to camp.

* * *

At camp, Rarity, Applejack, Jon, Liz, Rainbow Dash, Nermal, Garfield's friends, and a few others were rock climbing.

Principal Celestia there described, "Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust. Rarity and Jon, you can trust that Applejack will spot you."

"Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going.", sarcastically says Rainbow Dash.

Nermal, Applejack and Liz yell, "Rainbow Dash!", the former gasping, "Your language!"

"Sorry. I've been waiting to do this since we got here!", Rainbow Dash apologizes.

Rarity and Jon told her, "Well, you'll gave to wait a little longer, darling!"

"You'll get your turn, Rainbow. There's two things that I need to tell you; one, cute sometimes comes first in somethings, which mesmerizes people. And two, patience is always a virtue of friendship. Whether it's a restaurant, a movie, or even a cutie pageant!", Nermal said as Rarity and Jon started climbing with Applejack and Liz smiling.

Some of Garfield's friends, Vega, Scarlet, Briar and Madeline, get an idea for tonight's activity for them due to hearing Nermal's patience, and cute, advice.

Sci-Twi and Timber at one point, meet with Rainbow and Garfield's friends again.

Sage, Mal and Rainbow then said, "Oh, good! Twilight, if you spot me, I can finally go!", the latter said with Nermal, "We'll go get another harness!"

"Um, we're not sure-", Sci-Twi nervously says, before Timber excuses her.

Timber said, "I better make sure my sister doesn't need anything. See you later?", he then says goodbye to Sci-Twi. For now, much to Sci-Twi's admiration for him, Garfield's friends giggling.

"Twilight, guys!", Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa said, meeting with their friends, including Sci-Twi, once again. "There you guys are! We were looking for you, Twilight."

Garfield and Odie then said, "We had a nature walk just like you! Ah, can't this day get any better at camp?"

Then suddenly, a loud rumbling began, shaking the ground (IMAX low rumbling basses), and startling the campers, Garfield, Sunset and their friends.

"GASP! Was that an earthquake?", Pooky and Spike shuddered.

Sci-Twi supposes, "We aren't near any fault lines."

"Well, what do we think it is? San Andreas? Or 2012?", Garfield supposes humorously and a bit sarcastically.

Then, Bulk Biceps yells, "Hey!", noticing a strange trail of purple gem dust! "Who left this crystally dusty stuff here?!", Derpy and Flash Sentry scared.

"It must be Gaia...!", Jon says as he and Rarity were rock climbing, before one point, they let go of the rocks, moved frantically, and hanged onto the pulley rock climbing rope.

Rarity and Jon fears, "We believe we'd like to come down now.", while Applejack and Liz were already on it, but were trying to get the rope working again.

"Sorry! It's a little bit stuck.", Applejack and Liz tried to work the rope, before Applejack's hands glown orange, as she pulls it with all her might, while Liz accidentally had the same electrical nightsticks from last time, and when she holds it with the nightsticks, it accidentally electrocutes Jon and Rarity a bit, unharmed but cartoon-ishly, and they are sent higher!

Applejack and Liz let go of the rope, and the latter puts her nightsticks back, before Rarity and Jon were sent falling down!

When the rope Applejack and Liz let go was being sent up, they grab the near end of it before Rarity and Jon could even reach the ground safely.

"APPLEJACK! LIZ! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!", Rarity and Jon screamed in traumatization. The latter said loudly, "WE COULD'VE DIED!"

Principal Celestia worries as Lyra and Octavia Melody looked, "Is everything okay over there?", as Garfield, Sunset, most of their friends and some of the other background CHS students came over to Rarity, Jon, Applejack and Liz's incident.

"We don't know what happened! We didn't even pull the rope that hard! It's like they were light as a feather all of a sudden!", Applejack explains.

Liz also excuses, "I didn't even know I was holding nightsticks at the time."

"We were scared half to death!", Rarity said angrily and Jon says this too, a little traumatized.

Applejack and Liz then said, "It wasn't our fault! Let us help you two get your harnesses off."

"No, THANK YOU!", Rarity and Jon says, before Rarity suddenly had a diamond-like shield, and Jon pulls out his bow and arrows from last time too, shooting at them which releases a big blast of windy air, pushing Applejack and Liz into a bush!

Then, the camera zooms in as they heard a splash, as Applejack and Liz were sent to the lake, spitting water out.

"What in the world just happened?", shocked Principal Celestia, coming over to the two who are wet.

Rarity gasps, "Oh, dear.", as Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Spike and Pooky's jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh, honey, we're so sorry!", Jon apologizes worryingly. "I did not know that just happen!"

Rarity wonders, "Did we just do...whatever that was?"

"I don't think it was your fault.", sadly said Sci-Twi. "I'm gonna go get Applejack and Liz towels."

Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa then said, "Us too.", as they went, as well as their friends, with Sci-Twi.

As they catch up with Sci-Twi, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie said, "You're not the only one with a new kind of magic! This is great!"

"No, it's not! Rarity, Applejack, Jon and Liz could have really hurt each other.", Sci-Twi said to them. "Why is this happening? I don't-"

Gloriosa then startles Garfield, Odie, Sci-Twi, Sunset, Elsa and the others as she says, "Hi, guys! Anything I can do for you all?"

"Applejack and Liz just fell into the lake!", Garfield, Odie and Sci-Twi said to her, the two pets saying, "Ten-hut, everything's alright, end of request, bye-bye! See you later."

Gloriosa gasps, "Oh, no! They're gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, and a hot cocoa."

"That seems like a good plan to help them.", Garfield and Odie agrees.

Gloriosa says, "I've got this!"

"Yeah. If it's like your catchphrase.", Garfield chuckled, before he says to Sunset, Elsa and Sci-Twi, "So, as we were saying, I wonder who is the next person to have some new magic...", and suddenly they heard screams coming from one of the camp cabins!

Odie says to the tabby, "I believe that sounds like Pinkie and Fluttershy!", while Sci-Twi, Sunset and Elsa question, "Fluttershy?", as he, Garfield, Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, and Garfield's other friends go to the cabin.


	14. Magical Abilities

**4:00 PM**

Going inside the cabin, they see a battery mess in the cabin as Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie ask, "What happened?", looking at the big mess shown in the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio, while the RealD 3D version minimizes the view little with a 2.35:1 ratio.

"We don't know.", says Fluttershy and Arlene. "We were just decorating cookies..."

Squeak, the spider explains about Pinkie, "And she was all...", before the two animals and Pinkie said altogether, "You need more sprinkles and you need more sprinkles!"

"So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff.", guesses Sunset and Elsa.

Garfield and Odie then ask, "What do you guys mean by that?"

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy and Arlene, when all of a sudden, they glowed pink and exploded!", Pinkie told, as Squeak and the spider climbs onto Pinkie's arm as she grabs the sprinkles with the two animals still on her hand after she tosses it, as it glows pink like what she says, as Garfield and his friends watch, before they exploded in a colourful, sweet way as the pink dusty explosion breaks the top and bottom frames of the 2.35:1 RealD ratio for a couple seconds, while the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio stayed.

After this, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Squeak, the spider, Arlene, Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, and their friends were covered in a bit of sprinkled dough, which surprises Libby the most other than her Starling friends and the rest of Garfield's friends.

"Oh...my...S-S-STAAAARS!", Libby excites, jumping in the air that she just saw pink flash before her eyes after this. "I can't believe it, Pinkie. You threw pink sprinkles and explodes ina pink-filled wonderland! Oh my stars, oh my stars, oh my stars!"

In another camera shot, Pinkie was still holding out her hand after doing the sprinkles as Squeak and the spider were shown in 3D. She holds it back, as Squeak and the spider went back down as Pinkie shook her head to get the sprinkled dough off of her, which surprises Libby by catching some of it and getting it on the pink Starling in slow-motion, before resuming to normal.

Pinkie, Squeak and the spider said again, "Just like that, only earlier!"

"Okay, why don't you laying off touching stuff for a while?", asks Sunset and Elsa to Pinkie.

Garfield and Odie smiles and chuckles, "You know? Sprinkles?"

"Oh, dear. We really should clean all of this up.", Fluttershy and Arlene said as they went to a shelf to get the paper towels with the cleaning supplies.

Unlucky for the two, Fluttershy tries reaching it, but doesn't succeed in getting the paper towels from the top shelf. Arlene even was trying to climb up here to get a boost, but she falls at the last second.

"Can you guys help us out?", asks Fluttershy and Arlene, before while a orange bird flew to the top of the shelf in an instant to get the paper towels, Arlene's hands suddenly glowed a little reddish-pink, which causes some of the cleaning supplies she was trying to get, falls in Arlene's arms.

Arlene asks, shocked with Garfield and his friends, "Uh, what has happened?", as she was holding the cleaning supplies.

"Thank you, Mr. Bird.", Fluttershy says at the meantime, which the bird was chirping. "Why, of course I can get you a little something to-", Fluttershy says, before gasping as she finds out something. "Did you just...talk...?"

The bird chirps back, which Garfield and his friends could not explain.

"But, I don't speak _"chirp"_.", says Fluttershy to the orange bird, who chirps. "I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand."

Garfield and Odie then coughs as she talks to the bird for a bit, "Woodstock.", coughing again, mentioning of him, since the yellow bird is a good friend of Charlie Brown and Snoopy in their other spin-off adventures, which they could return at the end of the story.

As the bird chirps again a little hostile, Fluttershy drops the paper towels and says, "Oh, no. Please don't call for your friends!"

Suddenly, several birds arrive in the cabin, startling Garfield, Sunset and the others, as the birds all lands on both of Fluttershy's arms, which she spread out for them, whilst the orange bird she communicated with lands on her head and breaks the top frame of the RealD 3D 2.35:1 ratio, and whilst this, Arlene was shocked, still holding the cleaning supplies.

"It's nice to meet all of you too.", smiles Fluttershy.

Vega and Scarlet thought to Garfield and his friends, "Huh. We never knew some of the birds could speak as well as you and your animal friends, Garfield."

"Maybe only for her to also talk to animals which are unable to speak, thanks to one of your friends giving some of our friends too, to talk. But apparently, she's on her spin-off adventure.", Garfield broke the fourth wall.

Sunset and Elsa asks Fluttershy, "Were you just talking to the birds?"

"Um...", Fluttershy says as she nervously looks at the birds that landed on her arms and head, a few owls breaking the top frame of the 2.35:1 RealD ratio again, while the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio was so massive to fill the whole screen for the entire story, Fluttershy smiling sheepishly, "...Yes?"

Arlene then says, "Whatever you do, Fluttershy, don't freak out, and don't move a muscle. Everything will be just-"

A door slam is heard, scaring Fluttershy and the birds, the latter animals breaking the top frame in the RealD 3D version quickly, and Arlene was scared as well as Garfield and their friends, dropping the cleaning supplies to the floor.

As the birds break the top frame of the RealD 2.35:1 ratio once more, the people who slammed open the door revealed to be Rarity, Applejack, Jon and Liz, the latter two of Garfield's friends rekindle after their accidents at rock climbing, as well as Applejack and Rarity.

"Did you tell 'em what happened?", asks Applejack and Liz. The former continued, "So. Crazy. We hoisted Rarity and Jon up the rock climbin' wall, like it was nothin'! Like I had way more strength than I usually do."

Liz told, "I also used my electrical nightsticks from last time, accidentally, which charges through the rope! I wonder what I also have for me.", as she smiles with Jon.

"And I made a diamond-y thing appear out of nowhere! Which normally I'd be excited about! I mean the facets were just perfect, and the-", Rarity told her story of her newfound power.

Jon then interrupts her, realizing, "Oh, and don't forget I also used a few elemental arrows I have for my bow and arrow! Like Air for example earlier at the time when we were rock climbing!"

"Rarity! Jon!", Applejack said to them.

Rarity then apologizes, "Oops. Sorry. Both the diamond and Jon's air-like arrows knocked Applejack and Liz over and then it disappeared."

"...I'm so sorry and regretful about that.", pauses Jon as he apologizes to Liz, kissing her on the cheek.

Applejack and Liz wondered, "Speaking of disappearing...has anybody seen Nermal and Rainbow Dash?"

After they said that, a light stream of rainbow colour and a thundery touch to it zooms into the cabin, opening through the door as it broke the 2.35:1 RealD 3D ratio while the 1.44:1 IMAX ratio fits this in entirely, it shows Rainbow Dash and Nermal speeding past Garfield, Sunset and their friends until they knock to a wall, sending a familiar useful object that Nermal uses, up in the air.

Both Rainbow and Nermal fell to the ground, both saying, "Ooow!", before Nermal's hammer from last time knocks Nermal on the head cartoon-ishly, as Nermal rubbed his head after the hammer he used fell on him.

Applejack, Jon and Liz came over, "Whoa! How did you do that?"

"We don't know! We started running to get the harness, and the next thing we knew, Nermal brought out his hammer thing from last time, and we were practically back in town!", told Rainbow her and Nermal's story.

Rarity and Jon then said, "But if you had some sort of super speed, why were you two gone for so long?"

"Because we lost it when we got far away! And then it came back when we got close to camp!", Nermal says for Rainbow.

Pinkie, Squeak and the spider then gasp, and says, "Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!"

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities.", Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa said, the latter two saying, "We haven't. But Twilight...", before Sci-Twi looks at them agitated and nods no. The two, Garfield and Odie corrects, "...hasn't either."

Applejack, Jon and Liz sighs, "So much for our theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any magic business behind."

"Something at the camp must be making this happen.", Sunset and Elsa wonders and ponders.

Garfield and Odie asks anybody, "Then we wonder who, or what it is."

"Um...Gaia...Everfree...?", Fluttershy guesses, scared as she was holding the paper towels and cleaning supplies.

Garfield and Odie guessed, "That could be true, we tell you!"

Suddenly, another door opening sound is heard, and Garfield, Sunset and the rest look at this. Fluttershy and Arlene scream with fear as the latter pink cat embraces the tabby cat, who is brave at this. The door opens to reveal...

...

...it was Gloriosa Daisy, carrying a few towels for Applejack and Liz, along with the former's fresh dry hat, saying, "Applejack, Liz, I was looking for you too! Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes.", she says as she brings the supplies to Applejack and Liz.

"Well...thank you.", Liz thanks gratefully.

Garfield and Odie tug Gloriosa's arm, "Uh, Gloriosa, there is something for you to see.", as she looks, seeing the mess that Pinkie, Squeak, the spider, Fluttershy and Arlene accidentally made during cookie decorating.

"Oh, what happened in here?", Gloriosa says, groaning a bit.

Sunset and Elsa says, "We're kind of trying to figure that out."

"Maybe it was a cookie food fight, or maybe mishaps during decorations.", Sage and Mal said for the others.

Gloriosa then waves her hand, "Well, don't worry about it. I've got this!"

"Why can't we help you do it?", Libby and Evie says, before someone came to a request for help.

Sandalwood cried for help, "Gloriosa! I kicked my bean bag into the lake.", before Gloriosa stops there, her eye twitching as she had a mix of happy and angry.

"Oh, AT LAST!", Libby and Evie rejoiced, before Gloriosa interrupts them.

Gloriosa then smiles again, "I'll get you another one."

"And I'm all out of arrows!", Derpy cried for help too, showing her broken arrows.

Libby and Evie, along with Leona and Jane then giggled, as they were hoping for an opportunity to help.

Gloriosa then starts to become strangely insane a bit whilst still happy and smiling, "Say no more! New arrows, coming right up!", halting the four girls for the opportunity indirectly.

"Does anyone else, want to report to Gloriosa?", Garfield and Odie says, asking.

Timber then comes in to meet with his sister, "There you are!", coming to her privately, "Filthy Rich is back. You want me to handle it?"

"Absolutely not!", says Gloriosa to Timber, before saying to everyone, "I've got this!"

Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye then said, "She says that like if it's a bad thing."

"Because it is.", Leona and Jane says included.

When Gloriosa and Timber left the cabin, Gloriosa grabs Sunset's arm, while Elsa was holding Sunset's other arm at the time, causing another small profanite echo in Sunset and Elsa's minds once again.

 _"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH! **SHIT, FUCK!** "_

"Fluttershy, Arlene, enough with the screaming and swearing!", Sunset and Elsa supposes.

Fluttershy and Arlene innocently said, "We didn't scream and swear."

"For once.", Rainbow and Nermal said. "But no swearing."

Rarity and Jon also said, "Nobody did."

"Huh...", Sunset and Elsa thought.

Garfield and Odie then ask, "What happened again?", before Elsa whispers in both their ears again, which are TWO bad words that are definitely profanite, explaining the T rating. "What in the- Alright, Pewdiepie. Was it you and your friends who said the bad words?"

"No, Garfield, I've haven't been sweared a single bad word in the past few days along with my friends, honest. I'm actually innocent...", Pewdiepie held out his hands, putting them back down as he sighs, "...for fuck's sake."

Pewdiepie then flinches and looks at Garfield and his friends, shocked, which the tabby cat then says to him, "Yup. That's a swearing bad word, explaining the T rating."

"Okay, I didn't say a bad word just until now.", says Pewdiepie, before pulling out a sample of a spicy hot sauce he brought with him during the trip, and puts a little bit in his mouth, silencing him for bad words for a few minutes. "Ugh, I hate this hot sauce, man. Well, it reminds me of not swearing while playing Pewduckpie."

Then a voice from the speakers spoke, which is Principal Celestia, said, _"Attention, campers. Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables!"_

"I don't know about the rest of y'all, but I'm looking forward to comin' here for a month.", Applejack said.

Jon and Liz corrects, "You mean a day?", since the fourth story, which is this one, took place immediately after the third story.

"And how about this, girls. Maybe we forget about this _"new magic"_ for a bit, and just try to focus on enjoying our time at Camp.", Garfield and Odie plans for the girls.

Rarity adds, "I was oh-so-excited about the designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show!", with Jon thumbs-up.

"And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in Tetherball.", Rainbow Dash and Nermal includes.

Sunset and Elsa also plan, "I think we should try to figure it out, but if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want...", the latter says, blushing at Sunset, "...that it settles it for now."

"Ha! I can't believe this! We can able to hang out at the lodge!", Sage and Mal happily harmonized.

Garfield brightly smiles, "I can be able to eat all the lasagna I want in Camp! And Odie can chew on delicious bones and bounce the Dingleballs he want!"

"And me, Vega and some of our friends are going on a date to a romantic restaurant!", Scarlet says happily, before everyone was silent to this idea, who she embraces Vega, and says, "Anyone want to go with us?", Jon and Liz agreeing.

Pewdiepie and his friends then said, "LET'S DO THIS THING!"

As everyone affirmatively agrees and chatters for their activities in Camp for today and the next day, Sci-Twi felt unsure about her magic being unleashed and freeing Midnight Sparkle inside her...


	15. The Floating Lanterns

**CAMP EVERFREE 5:00 PM**

Outside later that evening, Garfield, Sunset and their friends were making floating paper lanterns for the camp activity.

For examples, Nermal was making cute symbols on his gray paper lantern, Rainbow has a red lantern with lightning bolts, Fluttershy was making butterflies and animals on her purple lantern, Arlene put some pink stuff (which Libby likes too) on her pink lantern, Rarity was making some diamonds and dresses on her green lantern, and Jon puts some hearts and exercise like symbols on his brown/blue lantern.

While Jon and Rarity was making theirs, she notices Pinkie putting marshmallows on her green paper lantern instead of making them on there.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?", asks Rarity.

Pinkie answers, "Putting marshmallows in my lantern! Then when we light them, mine'll be beautiful & delicious!"

"Ha, ha! I hope you Starlings like these lanterns. Then, after some of you can go to that romantic restaurant you're talking about.", Garfield says to his friends as they made various kinds of fabulous and creative paper lanterns, agreeing to the tabby cat.

At another table, Sci-Twi was making a paper lantern with yellow moons and stars on it, before Spike, who is with her, asks, "Hey, Twilight. Aren't you with anybody else?"

"Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie said something, or someone at camp is causing the other girls to get new magic. I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me; I can feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends!", Sci-Twi worries privately to Spike, looking down a little shamefully.

Spike asks again, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know what I can do.", Sci-Twi told the dog.

Gloriosa, from near the campers, says, "Okay, everyone! It's time to watch your lanterns fly!", who is with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna at the docks.

Pewdiepie says to Garfield as they go to the docks, "Okay, on Gloriosa's ready for the lanterns, prepare to all say, _"Yolo!",_ okay?"

"Okay!", Garfield, Odie and their friends agreed, also apologizing for his single swear earlier, since he's not gonna swear for the rest of the time in Camp.

Then, Sci-Twi then meets Timber once again, the latter boy saying, "Hey, cool lantern.", before showing her his lantern, which has a drawn picture of his face, "Mine's my face.", startling Sci-Twi as he shows her.

Lowering the lantern down in his POV, Sci-Twi nervously chuckles, looks away a bit, and proceeds to the dock.

"Uh, you okay?", asks Timber as he follows her, which Sci-Twi answers, "Mm-hmm.", as Timber worries a bit for her, "You don't seem like yourself tonight.", before the two meet with Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, their friends, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, and the other CHS background students at the dock.

Everyone lights their lanterns for the candle inside it, including Sci-Twi's, which she looks at the flame and smiles when witnessing it's beauty of the night.

"Ready?", Gloriosa glees for the people with their lanterns. "And...Go!"

Garfield, Pewdiepie, Sage, Mal, Apple, Raven, Sunset, Elsa and everyone else of Garfield and Sunset's friends said, "Yolo!", as they let go of the paper lanterns, watching them fly into the air as they break the top and bottom frames of the 2.35:1 RealD 3D ratio, while the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio was immersive enough to fit the paper balloons in the frame.

Pinkie was the last one to let go of her lantern which flew in the air for a millisecond, breaking the top frame of the RealD 2.35:1 ratio while the IMAX ratio fits it in the big 1.44:1 ratio, but it drops to the dock ground, because it was too heavy for the lantern to fly into the air, and it wasn't lighted at the time.

"Aw, your lantern fell.", Squeak and the spider saddened as well as Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie looks on the bright side immediately after, "Oh, well. Now I get to eat it!", before she, Squeak and the spider taste and eat the sweet deliciousness of the marshmallows on the lantern, which they enjoy. "Yep. Beautiful and delicious."

"Indeed, Pinkie. Indeed.", Libby and Madeline says as the two girls grabs more pieces of the sweet marshmallowy deliciousness of the lantern she made, enjoying it as well.

Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene said, "Well, this is a fantastic night for sending paper lanterns in the evening night, Garfield.", hugging Garfield, Odie and their friends altogether.

"Yep. It's a good thing to end Part 1 of this two-part story off on a good foot.", Garfield tearfully smiles at the beautiful sight of the hundreds of lanterns they made fly in the sky. He then looks at the screen and says to the readers/audience, "Part 2 is coming, folks. Don't worry."

And finally, the first part of this story ends as in the RealD 3D 2.35:1 shot, it shows the hundreds of lanterns breaking the top frame, while the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio shows a massive shot of Garfield, Sunset, Gloriosa and the others looking at the lanterns flying into the night.

 **End of Part 1**

 **Part 2 is coming!**


	16. Keg Dates (Hanging Out)

**Note: This is the second and last chapter of the extended sequences in this story, showing Garfield's secondary friends, once again, but with the assistance of Jon and Liz. Also, a friend named Lewamus Prime requested two OC characters in this chapter, so I'll make them an major-minor one-chapter appearance. :) Finally, this chapter I will state to be funny, and romantic. Also dedicated to the critically praised movie La La Land.**

 **Garfield and the Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree Part 2**

 **CAMP EVERFREE 7:30 PM**

Back at Sage, Mal and Pewdiepie's lodge, Scarlet, Vega, Briar, Madeline, and the visiting Jon and Liz, were getting ready for the romantic restaurant they're going to for the night. Vega and Madeline were getting ready for the romantic date as Evie, Jane, Audrey, Libby, Leona, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye watch them, while Grav3yard Girl and CutiePieMarzia.

"Oh my stars! I can't believe we are going to a restaurant for dinner! I am so starcited!", Vega says to Grav3yard Girl and CutiePieMarzia, who are helping do her blue lipstick on her lips, and her blue beautiful slim dress too.

Grav3yard Girl says, "Us too, but since you and some friends are going, we're gonna stay here and hang out while you guys go to the restaurant."

"Yeah, we've got the whole two hours and a half planned out! We're gonna watch movies on demand, watch a few of our videos, eat dinner with Mountain Dew and Zing again, etc.", Markiplier and Jacksepticeye says.

Vega then sighs romantically, "Wish me luck, girls and guys. Don't grant it, since I'm not a wishling, but, you know.", as her friends smiled.

* * *

"Am I sure about this?", Scarlet says as Sage, Mal, Apple, Raven, Pewdiepie, CinammonToastKen and Cryaotic help put on magenta lipstick on her lips, and a magenta-black tuxedo-like dress with a similar tutu on the bottom that she wears, in the other room as Briar, Jon and Liz were getting ready for the night.

Sage and Mal said, "Oh, we're sure that you're gonna have the best romantic restaurant night ever. That's when you can spend quality time there having dinner and fun, so don't worry about us."

"We're going to watch a movie or two on demand while you guys are out!", announces Pewdiepie. "In RealD 3D or IMAX 3D compatibility on the TV downstairs, I think?"

Scarlet then deeply smiles with passion and agreeing instead of being sarcastic, "Thanks, guys and girls. We'll make sure we have fun."

"I've got the limousine ready for us.", Jon says.

Sage and Pewdiepie then said, "You have a limousine? We didn't even know that."

"Well, that's the vehicle I used for the past three times. I've just converted it back to it's regular size since not a lot of us are going, and Garfield and his friends are staying with the girls in their tents for tonight.", Jon explains the limousine. "Just for special events, like restaurants and parties."

Pewdiepie, CinammonToastKen and Cryaotic then all said, "Well, when you guys are ready, HAVE FUN!", as they did all brofists together, as a sign of luck, as Sage and Mal giggled.

* * *

Vega and Scarlet were the first to exit both rooms, and they start going downstairs and waiting outside for a bit for the other four, which Jon's limousine was parked outside the lodge for a special occasion.

Minutes later, Jon, Liz, Briar and Madeline were ready as they got out of the lodge after Pewdiepie and his Youtuber friends already made their reservations for them, revealing that Jon is wearing a tuxedo and Liz, Briar and Madeline were wearing dresses.

The four girls go in the limousine as Jon and Liz once again go to the front of the limo where they can drive, as Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie and the others in the lodge wave goodbye as the limo leaves, going to the romantic restaurant.

Inside the lodge again, the girls and Youtubers exploded into excitement, as they were getting dinner ready, and putting on the movies Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows, (both in RealD 3D for the 2D, Disney Digital & RealD versions; both in IMAX 3D for the IMAX version), on the TV!

"I've got the pizza and hot dogs ready!", Leona, Jane and Audrey says excitingly.

Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye says also, "I've got the Mountain Dews and Zings ready!"

"I've put on the movie and got our 3D glasses for us to watch!", Sage and Mal anticipates as well.

Evie then gives a fact, "Good thing we've got this food ready while Vega, Scarlet and the others were getting ready for the restaurant! It took about 10 minutes to get these delicious stuff ready!", then she sang, "Carbon Dioxide, Water Vapour and Oxygen and Nitrogen, and light it up in here!"

"Starry Cowabunga, dude!", Libby explodes with excitement, as she gets her friends readied their dinner and their 3D movies, starting the 3D films on demand!

* * *

In Jon's limo, Vega, Scarlet, Briar and Madeline were waiting for their destination while they drank tea thanks to Madeline, being patient until they arrive.

"No need to be mean, but how much longer?", Scarlet says, a little less sarcastic and more nicer, than the last times she did back at Starland with her friends.

Jon replies, "Just a few minutes."

Vega says while they wait, "You know, I'm really starting to like the Camp Everfree vacation. Garfield and his friends are so nice, guys."

"Well, Vega, while you were gone, we met Garfield with our other friends, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie and Ashlynn.", Briar and Madeline explains.

Scarlet ask, "Who are they?"

"Our Ever After classmates, who are daughters of their fairytale parents. When they were here at CHS last time, before they have their spin-off adventure right now, we found out that Poppy and Cupid were just like you two.", Madeline breaks the fourth wall.

Scarlet and Vega said, "Really? What do you mean?"

"Both of them are in love with each other, but it is a secret that they been keeping from us at Ever After High. And we believe that you two are as romantic as they are.", Briar tells the two Starlings, putting her arm around her back in a 2D/3D animated combination.

Scarlet and Vega then replies, "We are? Oh. Yes. Of course.", before looking at each other, as Scarlet and Vega were about to lean over slowly as they were about to kiss...

...

"We're here!", says Jon and Liz to the four girls, which interrupts Scarlet and Vega's romantic moment, and alerting the two along with Briar and Madeline.

When they look outside after they park, they see that the restaurant they're going to is The Keg Steakhouse + Bar, and it was between the forest landscape and the rural landscape. It has a star-exquisite outside design, plus a big pool on the other side of the restaurant during nights.

"Whoa. Who would build a restaurant between a forest and a rural place?", Liz asks, which Jon doesn't know. "Okay, girls. Let's go inside!"

* * *

Back at the lodge, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie and their friends were having fun watching the two 3D TMNT movies while they ate dinner, and also ate pizza, which they crave as in a scene in the first TMNT movie, one of the characters was holding a 99-cheese pizza towards the screen in 3D, making them try to bite the pizza towards the 3D screen, but ate their pizza slices instead when that moment was over.

"Wow! This movie is actually good in 3D!", Libby and Evie says with adoration, as they and their friends continue watching the movies.

* * *

When the three couples go in The Keg Steakhouse + Bar, there was a manager at the reservations entrance, named Zack, who has red hair and wearing a tuxedo (This OC is for you, Lewamus Prime!).

"Hello. Do you have a reservation?", Zack asks nicely and politely.

Jon and Liz chuckled, "Why yes, fine sir. We already made one. We'd like-"

Just before they can get their tables, Christopher Spielberg (I, once again make a third cameo), is with his girlfriend, and I said to Zack, "Oh hello, Zack. It's good to see you, buddy.", before Christopher and Zack do a fist bump and he gave the red-haired manager a $2 monetary tip. "We've made a reservation two hours ago.", I said, before I turn to Jon, Liz and the girls, "Don't worry, guys. You're in luck.", thumbs-up to them before me and my girlfriend go to select a table anywhere they like for two. "Have fun!"

"So...anyway, are there seats left for us?", Scarlet asks.

Zack checked for a second, "As a matter of fact..."

Suddenly, the waitress of the restaurant, and Zack's asian-american girlfriend, Wendy Takamura Hishiwata (which is an OC also for Lewamus Prime, since I've also came up with for Zack's beautiful girlfriend), who has blonde hair, a pink ombre and a red ribbon, supermodel-like tall, and wears a black elegant dress with a necklace and hair done, comes over fast with agility, says, "There is! Dozens. So, what reservation do you have tonight?", she smiles beautifully, which Zack adores with hearts in his eyes for Wendy.

"We'd like three tables for two, please.", Jon says.

Wendy Takamura Hishiwata and Zack then said, "Very well, right this way.", nicely, as they lead the two to their table.

When the couples reach their tables, Vega and Scarlet sat down at one table, Jon and Liz sat at another, and Briar and Madeline sat at the third.

"We're gonna get your orders ready, soon. Drinks, then the food.", Wendy says to the six, who she then kisses Zack on the lips.

After the two OCs (for Lewamus,) kiss, Zack then guarantees, "And if you guys want any romantic or special things you want to do during your dinner, you're allowed to. But no inappropriate content here, okay?", breaking the fourth wall.

"THAT'S MY BOY!", I, Christopher said again as I took a drink of Root Beer while my girlfriend was drinking a bit of wine and water.

Wendy then says, "So, what do you like to drink?", as Jon and Liz say wine and Briar and Madeline drank fruit juice.

Vega and Scarlet answer, "Zing, please."

"Oh. Sorry, we don't have that on the menu. How about either some Coca-Cola, juice, or water instead?", apologizes Wendy.

Scarlet and Vega then answers a moment after, "Water instead. Thank you."

"And what would you like for dinner?", Wendy says, with her dinner notepad. Jon and Liz chose Thai Chicken, Briar and Madeline chose a Keg burger and Tuna Tacos, and Scarlet and Vega then chose BBQ ribs and a Mixed Greens salad. "Coming right up!", she then says as they got their orders, as the three couples were waiting for their food.

"This is going to be a very romantic night.", Scarlet and Vega both said, before they realized they both said it at the same time as they look at each other, then they romantically blush.

* * *

Again, at the lodge, later, Sage, Mal and Pewdiepie were still watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows in 3D, before Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane could not help but take a break for a bit, like a bathroom break, or a view of the night.

Before Libby and Evie went to the bathroom upstairs, they sang,

 **Libby: Hey, once I was a key-tar player...playing in a rock-and-roll band, I never had no problems (yeah), burnin' down one night stands!**

 **Evie: And everything around us, got to stop to feeling so low, and I decided quickly (Yes, I did), to disco down and check out the show!**

 **Libby & Evie: Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin', and just when it hit us somebody turned around and shouted,**

 **Play that starry music, zoomy boy, play that starry music right! Play that starry music, zoomy boy,**

 **Lay down the magic and play that starry music till you die!**

As the two excited girls went to the bathroom, Leona and Jane walk to their room where they and their friends spend time at last night, Leona discussing, "Whoa, those movies are star-tastic! I also heard that there's this boy who is part of the police department, and with sports weapons!"

"I even liked the reporter girl who is friends with the Turtles. That's pretty amazing, don't you think, Leona?", Jane said to her.

Leona and Jane go to the room window and the yellow-haired Starling said, "Well, what a famous star once said, Let there be stars.", as she looks into Jane's eyes and she looks into Leona's eyes.

Suddenly, they were leaning in, like what the other couple did elsewhere to the restaurant earlier did, and they were about to kiss, but suddenly Jane realizes something.

"Wait!", Jane stops this moment. "I almost forgot. I...have a boyfriend. Son of Cruella. His name is Carlos."

Leona realizes, "Oh! That reminds me. There are boys in Starland that are super zoomy. Oh...what are we doing? That movie got to us with excitement, Jane."

"Well, just friends, isn't it?", Jane asks Leona, which the latter smiles at her.

Then Leona looks out the window and sees Sunset and Elsa outside far from the lodge. "Binoculars?", she asks Jane, who she gives her binoculars, which she looks and sees something unexpected and unexplainable.

Elsa turns Sunset around, and for a few moments, she cups Sunset's face, kissing her in an instant. Sunset puts her arms around the Snow Queen's waist and Elsa then puts her arms around her neck as they continue kissing, going to their tent where Leona and Jane can't see her anymore.

The two girls were shocked, that Leona and Jane kept their cool, saying, "Let them, and us have our fun time for the evening, okay?"

"Okay. Seems fair. Want to watch more Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in 3D?", asks Jane, as the two girls went back downstairs, which Leona agrees, while Libby and Evie went back downstairs before the two.

* * *

Back at the Keg, the three couples' food was already served, and they start eating.

As Scarlet was eating her BBQ ribs a little bit fast, she sees Vega put some of her packed mod mushrooms, komic kale, garble greens and bound blossoms food onto her Mixed Greens salad, which the food are from Starland. Scarlet was a little upset, at first, but suddenly felt a little passionate for Vega. "So, Vega, what are you doing with those Starling vegetables?"

"Well, ever since Leona told me that her some Starling Academy assignments can show us express how we feel, I mooshed all my food together for vitamins and deliciousness.", Vega says to Scarlet, which she is starting to love the food and the romantic night together.

Scarlet then smiles, "Well, yeah. The BBQ ribs were as great like ingredients were mooshed together too, though. Healthy."

"AAH!", screamed Vega as she finds something on her dish, which is a single black olive. "There's a small black vegetable on my dish!"

Scarlet then simply rescues and helps her by flicking the black olive away, shown in 3D, breaking the bottom frame of the RealD 3D 2.35:1 ratio while the IMAX is completely immersive for the rest of the story.

"Oh. Thank you.", Vega looks at her beautifully with her make-up, which Scarlet then was lovestruck immediately for Vega.

Scarlet then said as she left her seat after finishing her ribs, "I'll be back, Vega. There is something I love to show you.", before going for a bit.

...

A few minutes later, a curtain opens up nearby the tables, and piano music was playing. It shows to reveal Scarlet, who is playing the piano in a jazzy, romantic rhythm. Scarlet never played the piano before, since her family were musicians, and she uses drums as her instrument when she was at Starland, making the jazzy piano music she's making the first time she's ever done it.

Jon, Liz, Briar and Madeline look while Vega suddenly blushes as a romantic song from Scarlet, starts.

 **Scarlet: City of stars...are you shining in just for me...City of stars...there's so much that I can't see...**

 **Who knows...? Is this the start of wonderful and new...Or one...more dream...that I cannot make true...**

As the song continues, Vega slowly gets out from her chair after eating her salad, and Scarlet leaves the piano as the song goes on, before they meet again, blush intensely, and slowly lean in. Scarlet and Vega then kiss as the first song ends, the people applauding for the song.

Then, it was Vega's turn, which Scarlet then blushes again, starting the romantic song from Vega.

 **Vega: Here's to the ones who dream...starry as they may seem...Here's to the hearts that ache...here's to the wish we made...**

 **She captured a feeling...sky with no ceiling...the sun set inside a frame...**

 **Here's to the ones who dream...starry as they may seem...Here's to the hearts that ache...here's to the wish we made...**

While she sang, the instrumental was playing as Zack, his girlfriend Wendy Takamura Hishiwata (the two OCs for Lewamus Prime), Jon, Liz, Briar, Madeline and some others in the restaurant looked at the embraced Scarlet and Vega, as the two danced as they go up to a staircase to the second floor, the song ending as Jon and Liz, Briar and Madeline, (and especially for Lewamus Prime) Zack and Wendy, all kiss to this romantic date.

As Scarlet and Vega went upstairs to the roof, they saw a beautiful view of the night and stars. Scarlet unexpectedly wanted to show her that, and Vega immediately loves the sight of the bright moon, stars and the night.

"This is beautiful, Scarlet.", Vega says with passion, looking at her after looking at the night view. "Like a dream..."

Scarlet then faces the lovestruck Vega, "Actually, Vega...", confessing with passion. "...You're my dream."

Vega, tearing up a bit with love, as well as the other Starling, Scarlet and Vega kisses again on the roof, where the readers/audience imagine/see the night's brightness in still in either the 2.35:1 RealD ratio, or the 1.44:1 ratio in IMAX.

After the two kiss, Scarlet then walks a bit as she was mesmerized by the beautiful Vega, then suddenly...

...Scarlet falls off the building, much to Vega's horror!

But luckily for both Scarlet and Vega, it was the other side of the building, and while the following camera shot follows Scarlet falling as some people in the Keg, were celebrating as they were watching a broadcast football NFL game, before Scarlet falls into the restaurant's pool as the camera shot follows underwater.

Vega then falls off the roof to the pool too, who wants to go with Scarlet since she has feelings for her.

When the two girls splashed in the pool, Scarlet reaches to the surface and then saves Vega by embracing her to the surface with Vega in her arms. The two Starlings were wet, Vega said softly and tearfully, "You saved me.", before she confessed to Scarlet, "...I love you."

"I love you too.", Scarlet confessed after, before the two then kiss again, embracing their love for each other-

A record scratch is heard when Scarlet and Vega then finally see that some of the people, including Jon, Liz, Briar, Madeline, Zack and Wendy Takamura Hishiwata, and some others (which they can see the Starlings with their dark hair with coloured streaks), look at this.

Jon and Liz then said, "You know what, guys? If you can't watch this, join 'em!", before the two jump into the pool that Scarlet and Vega were making out in. Briar and Madeline also watch this in approval. Then, all the people at the Keg, but Vega, Scarlet, Briar, Madeline, Jon and Liz sang as a 360 degree shot spins for a few moments moderately;

 **All: Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know, that someone who can lift you off the ground,**

 **Someone in the crowd will take you where you want to go, someone in the crowd can make you, someone in the crowd can take you,**

 **Flying off the crowd,** **If you're the someone ready to be found!**

Zack even took off his black part of the tuxedo, asking before winking at his asian-american girlfriend, "So, Wendy? How do you like my awesome muscles?"

"I think you're so handsome to me, my love.", says Wendy as she giggles and blushes, before kissing Zack, both going into the pool as well.

And finally, I make my last cameo of this chapter as I watch the people in the pool after this song concludes, Christopher Spielberg saying, "Ah, the sweet sight, of a romantic night. That rhymes, guys.", to the audience, which his girlfriend kisses him.


	17. Empathy

**CAMP EVERFREE 9:00 PM**

"Gee, that was ALOT of lasagna we ate tonight. So good that this story has expanded the secondary characters of the story though. Pretty good, even for cameos of Christopher, and Lewamus Prime's OC characters. How delicious was those fantastic desserts we've ate too?", Garfield broke the fourth wall and said to Odie, as he, Odie and Pooky were walking back to their, Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi and Spike's tent.

Odie agrees with Garfield, "VERY delicious. I've had as much fun as you do. I can't believe I've enjoyed those bones and chased those dingleballs. Good times."

"And I like being your friend too, Garfield.", Pooky said truthfully and caring.

Garfield agrees with his teddy, "Yeah. You guys and our friends are always friends.", before the two pets go in the tent.

They are then shocked to see Sunset and Elsa sleeping together lovingly and romantically.

"What in the world...?", Odie says quietly, before seeing a small white-like frosting on Elsa. "Oh, is that vanilla?"

Garfield grabs Odie's arm, saying, "No, Odie. It's probably something inappropriate. Just forget about it.", before she goes to the two sleeping girls, snapping his fingers and waking them up. "Wake up, you lovebirds."

Elsa and Sunset groans, "What time is it?"

"It's 9:00 in the evening. We had fun tonight, we had dinner at a dining cabin while Jon and Liz were with the girls to a date, whilst the other half of the secondary characters that I heard were watching the 3D TMNT movies. And there was even lasagna, bones, dingleballs, treats, dinners and desserts during our feast! Man, we've got a lot of food in our tummies.", Garfield says.

Elsa asks, "Really? Because me and Sunset made out with each other, because, like you said before, hot and cold come together."

"Whoa. We were right about that fact.", Garfield says, before he, Odie and Pooky see with the drowsy Sunset and Elsa, that Sci-Twi and Spike were gone. "Where's Twilight and Spike?"

Sunset and Elsa ask, "Twilight?", before the two girls and three Garfield characters look out, and then they see Sci-Twi and Spike making a run for it in the camp! The two girls, and three Garfield characters yell, 'Twilight!", before the two girls get ready again, before the five go after the two, as Sunset and Elsa ask too, "Where is she going?"

"I don't know. But this tells us we've gotta stop her from ditching!", Garfield and Odie realizes as they ran into the forest, where Sci-Twi and Spike went in.

* * *

Back at Sage, Mal, and Pewdiepie's lodge, Jon, Liz, Briar, Madeline, Vega and Scarlet return after their romantic date, and when they got inside, they see the girls and Youtubers watching the second TMNT movie in 3D, before a slow-motion moment shows the girls and teens jumping up from one exciting moment of the movie, sending their popcorn they're eating, up in the air in 3D, the popcorn breaking the top frame of the RealD 3D 2.35:1 ratio.

"Hi, girls. How's the dinner and movie going?", Jon and Liz asks.

Sage, Mal and Pewdiepie turned to look at the three couples, "Jupiter's moons. These movies are great! And how was your restaurant visit?"

"Oh, such a romantic, Sage, and everybody.", Vega says, embracing Scarlet.

Sage and Mal then said to each other, "Is that so? Seems like a date to us."

"It sure is, girls.", Scarlet says, going upstairs with Briar and Madeline. "Good night!"

Libby said, "Boy. I've never seen Scarlet so happy and nice at this kind of moment all of a sudden."

"Sounds like a pretty romantic night for them.", agreed Evie. "Prom-sies."

Pewdiepie then says with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, "Well, we've been watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1 & 2 in 3D, and it was fantastic-bulous."

"So, for both movies of TMNT, which character is your favourite?", asks Cryaotic, CinammonToastKen, CutiePieMarzia and Grav3yard Girl.

Sage answers, "Leonardo."

"Raphael.", says Mal.

Evie chose, "Donatello."

"Michelangelo.", Libby said.

And Audrey said, "Splinter.", Jane chosen, "April.", and Leona answers, "Casey."

"Well, that settles it.", Pewdiepie said as they finished both movies in 3D, getting ready for bed. "Let's start the new day tomorrow.", he says as the girls and the rest of the Youtubers went upstairs, Jon and Liz waving goodbye before leaving the lodge and going back to their tent.

* * *

In the forest, Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa and Pooky were looking for Sci-Twi and Spike, but they were lost in different directions in the forest like if it's either a maze, or a labyrinth. At one point, Sunset, Garfield and Odie found her nearby, asking, "Twilight?"

Caught, Sci-Twi shyly turns around to Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa, as they ask, "What are you doing out here?"

"We're meeting a cab to take us home.", says Sci-Twi to the five.

Garfield and Odie exclaim, "What? Spike, is there any concerns?"

"She thought you guys would talk her out of it.", Spike told them.

Garfield, Odie, Pooky, Sunset and Elsa then said, "Because we would.", the former two begged, "Twilight, you can't leave."

"There has to be an explanation for this. There has to be!", Elsa says while holding Sunset's arm, as Sunset touches Sci-Twi's shoulder.

Sunset and Elsa's eyes then suddenly glows white, shocking Sci-Twi, Garfield, Odie, Pooky and Spike.

Immediately, we go into Sunset and Elsa's minds as the 2.35:1 RealD 3D ratio switches to the 1.85:1 RealD ratio for this part, while the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio stays the same.

* * *

Pinkie gasps, "You don't think it was the _Spirit_ , do you?"

"There's a risk that Gaia Everfree could be true, people!", Squeak and the spider scared a bit.

Sci-Twi then rubbed her arm, "No. It was me.", walking away.

* * *

"I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me; I can feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends!", Sci-Twi worries privately to Spike, looking down a little shamefully in Spike's POV.

* * *

After experiencing these visions, the 1.85:1 RealD ratio turns back to the 2.35:1 ratio, Sunset and Elsa jolted as Garfield, Odie, Pooky, Sci-Twi and Spike were still shocked.

"I...feel a disturbance.", Elsa says strangely and in horror.

Garfield and Odie then said, "Of what?", before for the third time, Elsa whispers into their ears, but there was no bad words or anything. Instead, it was visions of past events. "Ohh, so that's why Sci-Twi wants to leave!"

"Twilight, there is no _"Midnight Sparkle"_. There's only you.", Sunset says after the visions.

Sci-Twi asks, "How did you know what I was thinking?", to the two girls.

"When I touched your hand while Elsa was holding my arm, we both could see things. We could understand why you were leaving.", Sunset explains the newfound power she has, but she and Elsa realized something.

Sunset and Elsa then realizes, "Our new magic! This is our new magic!"

"Whoa! I wonder what power I have! Good thing I still have my lasagna-plated shield from earlier.", Garfield mentions, pulling out the same lasagna-plated shield from the last third instalment, and then tests it.

First, Garfield tests a rock and he uses it to test it's strength, and it withstands this test. Garfield also throws his shield like a frisbee through a few trees, knocking two small ones down and the third one lodged in the middle of it, which Garfield then attracts it back to him.

Garfield comments, "Cool! I've got powers too like you two girls do! And Pooky, you have powers too, but only if you're angry. But I recommend you shouldn't do it now, Pooky.", Garfield amazed.

"Let's see if I have powers too.", Odie says, as he was holding Dingleballs, and then suddenly, his hands began creating a metallic layer, with light lasers in the middle palm of his hands, and rockets for the soles of his feet.

Odie then tests his powers by shooting at a bush or two, making constructive designs on them like hedges, and he tests flying, which he succeeds like last time.

"Awesome! I have powers like you have powers and those girls have powers!", excites Odie. "This is incredible."

Sci-Twi interrupts, "No, it's not! I'm infecting you guys now!"

"Twilight, you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing.", says Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie.

Sci-Twi then answers, "Easy for you guys to say! Magic turned you guys into something beautiful. The last time I tried to use it, it turned me and that purple dog into monsters. I'm just so afraid it's going to happen again."

"That purple dog, Twilight, was pure evil. We managed to defeat him and he is nowhere to be found, we think.", says Garfield.

Sunset also recounts, "Yes, last time I turned into something amazing, like me, Garfield turned into Captain Lasagna and his friends turned into the Orangers. But I've let magic turn me into a monster too."

"The truth is, Twilight, we're doing some fantastic adventures of what heroes need that has to be done. To stop villains from doing their thing and stop something worse.", said Odie.

Garfield also supports Odie and Sunset, "So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's her.", about Sunset. "We can help you, Twilight.", he said as he, Odie, Pooky, Sunset and Elsa came to Sci-Twi again. "And the rest of our friends can be there for you too. But not if you run away. You can't give up now, Twilight.", tells Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa, before Sci-Twi sighs.

"I'll stay. But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now. Not until we know why this is happening.", explains Sci-Twi.

Sunset and Elsa agree, "Understood."

"Twilight, it's nighttime, and our friends are sleeping right now. If anyone is near us right now, it will not be like some mass murderer horror film where in some kind of dream or a lake, which occasionally happens during Halloween, and your horrifying deepest nightmares suddenly come true. And it's very unlucky.", mentions Garfield and Odie.

Suddenly, then heard a trig snap and leaves rustling, as Sunset and Elsa ask, "What is that?"

"We don't know! Maybe it's...", Garfield supposes, before someone with an axe appears nearby! " **AAAAHH!** Jason Voorhes!", screamed Garfield.

Odie screamed, " **AAAAAAHH!** Freddy Krueger!"

As Sunset, Elsa and Sci-Twi scream too, the snow queen screams, " **AAAAHH,** I don't even know who those two are!", as they continue screaming.

The person reveals to be Timber Spruce, who screams back in fear. " **AAAAAHH-** Wait. Twilight? Guys?"

Sunset, Elsa, Pooky, Garfield and Odie were all a little confused and traumatized, before Sci-Twi asks, "Timber? We're so glad it's just you. Wait. What are you doing out here?"

"With an axe?", asks Sunset and Elsa.

Garfield and Odie mentions, "Which also reminds me of slasher horror movies. Halloween."

"I...was chopping down firewood.", Timber says as he proves this by grabbing a cart full of firewood.

Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie then ask, "In the middle of the night?"

"We needed more for tomorrow night's campfire. And if I didn't take care of it tonight, it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list.", explains Timber, before mocking, _"I've got this."_ Then, Timber and Sci-Twi giggle while Garfield and Odie do too, but with laughter. "What about you guys? Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?"

As Sci-Twi was about to explain, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie covered for her, "Oh, we were sleep-walking. Twilight found us and was bringing us back to camp.", as Sci-Twi agrees.

"Come on. I'll walk you guys back. I'll protect you from...", Timber says, before he makes a funny face as he does a spooky voice, "...Gaia Everfree! Everfree... Evvveerfreee..."

Instead of getting scared, Garfield and Odie laugh their heads off to this funny moment, the tabby explains, "That joke is way more funnier than scarier!"

"Come on. That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire.", Elsa and Sunset smiled.

Timber says, "Oh no. It's legit.", which stops Garfield and Odie from laughing longer. "How else would you explain what happened at the docks? And that weird thing where the earth shook?", he asks, which puzzles Garfield and Odie. "Come on, I know a shortcut back to the tents.", he then says as he led Sci-Twi back to camp while dragging the cart of firewood.

While Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie were not satisfied by that, they notice strange sparkles coming from Timber's pocket, with strange gem dust seeping out of it.

"Gem dust? Legit, huh?", Garfield and Odie glared at this possible revelation.

Sunset and Elsa leaned down to get samples of the gem dust, "We think we just found our _"Gaia Everfree"_."

"But, why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?", asks Pooky and Spike.

Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie, "You two heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this camp. If nobody wants to come here because it's home to some angry ancient nature spirit, it sure would help his cause."

"We should tell Twilight.", says Spike and Spike, suggesting this before the two were about to follow the trail of gem dust.

Sunset and Elsa said, "Not yet. She's obviously going through a lot right now. We should probably be a hundred-percent sure before we tell her the guy she likes is a jerk who's trying to run everyone out of camp."

"Now, let's get back to camp and go to sleep until morning, Pooky and Spikey-Doo! We'll do this later.", Garfield and Odie says.

Spike and Pooky agree, "Uh-huh!"


	18. A Magical Discovery

**CAMP EVERFREE 9:00 AM**

The next morning, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie then meet with Garfield and his friends once again, as they talk and do stuff for a few minutes for the early morning.

"Garfield, you know that I had a dream where there were some people with avian wings, and I was a superhero!", Sage told her dream to Garfield, who was busy about to entertain them with magic. "We still liked that Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3D movies last night!"

Garfield incants as he waves his fingers towards a grill, "Ala-kazam...SPARERIBS!", and then opens it, showing some spare ribs there, even though the last time he checked, there wasn't any.

"Whoa! You have magic!", Libby and Leona excites with her friends. "Neat like levitating!"

Garfield agreed, "Yes, I do! And I do have powers as well!", serving her friends a snack of spareribs as he ate a few with his lasagna too, and much to Odie's ecstasy because of his fond for bones.

Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle even had some omelette-like pizza, and were drinking milk, or water.

"This omelette is well made! We literally do not have these often back at Ever After!", Apple and Raven thanked.

Garfield and Odie got an idea, "That reminds us. You know what were thinking, you four girls? We are planning to go to Ever After High next after this adventure.", brightening Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle majorly.

"Really? Oh, that's so cool, Garfield!", giggled the five EAH girls.

Meanwhile, the other five girls were working on the dock, while Garfield and his friends meet with them again.

Rainbow, in one part, was walking very slowly and carefully while holding a piece of wood for the dock, making sure that she can't speed. She notices Rarity and asks, "Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity?"

"Would love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done if it's going to make it into the camp fashion show. Though at the pace you guys are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished.", explained Rarity.

Jon warns and worries, "Don't start a fight, Rarity."

"The dock is our gift for the camp. And it's gonna get finished.", says Applejack and Liz, the former nailing the wood of the dock. The former continues, "That is if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood."

Rainbow Dash explains, "I can't go any faster! Me and Nermal don't want to end up in the woods again!"

"Yeah. For her speed. For me, I use a hammer.", compares Nermal.

Applejack says, "Don't you two be silly."

"Really?", scoffs Rainbow as she puts the wood down, which gasps Nermal.

Applejack sighs, "I know we said we should try to forget all about this new magic business, but we can't.", with Liz. "What if I hammer the board into splinters?"

"Or electrocute the water?", asks Liz, as Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Garfield and his friends agree.

Applejack then says, "Shoot. I'm all out of nails."

"Oh! Here you go!", says Pinkie, before she threw the nails at her friends like a baseball.

Garfield and his friends, along with Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy, yell, "PINKIE! NO!"

As Applejack and Liz duck, Rarity uses her diamond shield, but with three diamonds, and Jon uses an arrow to release air, stumbling Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to the lake!

Fortunately, Nermal uses his hammer whilst Arlene uses her levitation probability powers to save Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash just in time, back on the dock to safety.

The nails that was thrown, thanks to Jon and Rarity, lands near Applejack and Liz, which the former glared at Pinkie for throwing the nails at them a little harmfully.

"What?", asks Pinkie. "Ohh, did you guys think the nails would explode like the sprinkles? Wow. Glad that didn't happen, huh?"

Rarity and Jon apologizes, "Sorry, girls. We didn't mean to. I don't know how to control this."

"It's okay.", accepts Nermal and Rainbow Dash for the apology, even though the former grey cute cat saves Rainbow and Fluttershy just in time with Arlene too.

Fluttershy and Arlene also agree, "None of us do."

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening.", Sunset and Elsa said, the two showing up and meeting with their friends again.

Rainbow and Nermal ask, "Do you two have them now too?"

"It started last night for me, Garfield and Odie. When me and Elsa touch people and, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories.", Sunset and Elsa explain their newfound power as well.

Garfield chuckles, "Yeah. Like Professor X. McAvoy and Stewart. Well, for me and Odie, I use a lasagna-plated shield which is super strong which can be attracted back to me sometimes, and Odie has lasers and technology that is obviously one of the best powers yet, also mine too! I still love lasagna!", with Odie agreeing.

"Oooh! Fancy. Try us! Try us!", says Pinkie, Squeak and the Spider, as they held hands, pulling Sunset's arm to Pinkie's forehead while Elsa was holding Sunset.

Garfeld and Odie warned, "No, no, Pinkie, Squeak, spider, no!", before Elsa and Sunset's eyes glow white, as the 2.35:1 RealD ratio turns to 1.85:1 once again while the IMAX stays the same when we enter Sunset and Elsa's minds once again.

* * *

Pinkie, Squeak and the Spider was seen strolling on a golden road with candy-like trolls, a unicorn, balloons, a few cookies, and a star holding a radio were frolicking in. She says, "Ooh! Taffy!", as she pulls a taffy antennae from one of the candy-like trolls to eat the part.

Squeak and the spider were even laughing so funny, that they were overdosing on candy and chocolate, especially cheese for Squeak.

* * *

After experiencing this vision, the ratio for the RealD 3D version switches back to 2.35:1, while the IMAX ratio stays still for the 1.44:1 ratio. Sunset and Elsa were mind blown and speechless at this, before they comment, "That explains so much."

"Indeed. So imaginative and funny once we get to know them better, which is respectful.", the two pets agree, with Pinkie, Squeak and the spider accepting this compliment.

Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa then said, "Guys, we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?"

"We sense there's a song coming up! ...Or two. With my spectacular MJ skills!", Garfield even said, before saying to the readers, "In the next chapter, folks."


	19. Embrace the Magic

Starting from the end of the last chapter, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie broke into song that time.

 **Sunset and Elsa: So you guys have magic, and it's not that great, but when it found you guys, you know it was fate.**

 **And it might seem scary now, but it can be wonderful too, so how 'bout we embrace the magic, and make the magic part of you!**

 **Garfield and Odie: Hold our hand, feel the touch, of your bodies cling to mine, you and me, having fun, all the way through another day,**

 **We remember, you and I, walking through the camp at day, play and touch, nothing much, let it go, just touch and go,**

 **Befriend me more, you and me, me alone by house of fun, people talk, people say, what we have is just a game, ohhh...**

 **I'll never let you guys go, come here girls! Just got to have much fun till the break of dawn...**

 **Sage, Mal, Libby & Evie: I don't want the sun to shine, I wanna have fun... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...)**

 **Just this magic in your eyes and in my heart... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...)**

 **We don't know what we're gonna do, we can't stop befriending you... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...) ****We won't stop till break of dawn, having fun...**

After the first verse, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield, Odie, their friends and some of the other CHS backgrounders help build the dock, as both songs continues. Pinkie, Squeak and the spider for examples, the former pink girl was using sprinkles to explode a bit of the wood with the help of Squeak's cheese laser powers, and the spiders' strong webs to make it sticky and strong. Rainbow Dash and Nermal also help by speeding around the pile of wood that Pinkie, Squeak and the spider worked on, and with their help, along with Nermal's trusty superpowered hammer, they made a bench, much to their success and teamwork. Some of those effects interact with the RealD 2.35:1 ratio, while the IMAX version is large for the effects to fit on the massive 1.44:1 ratio.

 **Sunset and Elsa: You take a little dash of magic, and you let it ignite, mix things up a little bit, and it might start to go right,**

 **In just five seconds flat, how the story has changed, all 'cause now you've embraced the magic, and it just got better in every way!**

 **Garfield & Odie: Hold our hand, feel the sweat, yes, you've got us nervous yet, let us groove, let us soothe, let me take you on a teamwork,**

 **There's imagination we bet you guys never been there before, have you ever wanted to dream, about those places you've never know,**

After this second verse, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield, Odie and most of their friends except the five girls yet, have finally embraced the magic, as Sunset embraces orange-yellowish magic, while Elsa embraces her icy light-blue magic, with the RealD 3D effects occuring while the IMAX 3D version dazzles with the immersive expanded ratio.

 **Sunset and Elsa: We say embrace the magic, no more holding back, just let it out...**

 **If you can take me the magic, and learn a little more what it can do...** **Once the magic's part of you...**

 **Leona, Audrey & Jane: Break of dawn (2x)... (Garfield & Odie: There's a sun up in the sky,) Break of dawn (2x)... (Garfield & Odie: We can see it in your eyes,)**

 **Break of dawn (2x)... (Garfield & Odie: Guys, you got to understand, It's the way that I befriend you, let us show you we're your friends, break of dawn...)**

 **Sage, Mal, Libby & Evie: I don't want the sun to shine, I wanna have fun... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...)**

 **Just this magic in your eyes and in my heart... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...)**

 **We don't know what we're gonna do, we can't stop befriending you... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...) ****We won't stop till break of dawn, having fun...**

After the third verse, some of the CHS backgrounders, like Bulk Biceps, Flash Sentry and Valhallen, were also working on the sig for the dock, as the song continues. Bulk, during this, helps Valhallen with the wooden log pillar, but becomes a little confused and shocked when he sees Applejack and Liz helping with the heavy log pillars easily, since they have powers, Valhallen, Flash and Lyra having the same reactions, as Applejack and Liz put the wooden log pillar into place with the other.

Rarity and Liz, while working on a birdhouse, sees Derpy Hooves and Paisley having trouble on a boat in the lake, so Rarity and Jon help as the fashionista sends a diamond-like shield and Jon shoots a water-elemental arrow with his bow, as the two objects interact with the RealD 2.35:1 ratio with 3D effects, while the IMAX ratio was big enough to show this 3D effects in the 1.44:1 ratio. The two objects save Derpy just in time before she could even fall in the water, the water-elemental arrow putting Derpy back on the boat, much to her okay safety.

 **Sunset & Elsa: What's standing in your way, that you can't move today, You've got the strength in you, to make your dreams come true,**

 **No need to shield yourself, from a magic that can help, Protect from any harm that might come...**

 **So you have magic, and it's not that great, but when it found you guys, you know it was fate,**

 **So if you listen close, you might make some new friends, and together, we can make it... (Garfield & Odie: Till the break of dawn...)**

When this happens, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie were still singing, and Fluttershy communicates with a bird, that it helps decorate the sign of the dock a bit, as the songs continued.

 **Sage, Mal, Libby & Evie: ****I don't want the sun to shine, I wanna have fun... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...)**

 **Just this magic in your eyes and in my heart... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...)**

 **We don't know what we're gonna do, we can't stop befriending you... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...) ****We won't stop till break of dawn, having fun...**

 **Sunset, Elsa, Garfield & Odie: We say embrace the magic, no more holding back, just let it out...**

 **If you can take me the magic, and learn a little more what it can do...** **Once the magic's part of you... The magic is part of you...**

 **All: Once the magic is part of you... The magic is part of you... (Garfield & Odie: Break of dawn...)**

 **Vega & Scarlet: Ooh...When I see you again, see you again... Ooh...When I see you again...**

Vega and Scarlet had finished the song with a touching and truly embracing end, as the two girls kiss since they are in love after their first date last night with Jon, Liz, Briar and Madeline.

"That's a nice end for a perfect song, which we just sang.", Garfield broke the fourth wall.

Rainbow Dash and Nermal agreed and included, "Okay. That was pretty awesome! MJ rocks! In memory of him."

"And look what you managed to accomplish!", Sunset and Elsa glees to their friends, as they look at the happy CHS backgrounders including Captain Planet, Octavia, Bon-Bon, DJ PON-3, Snips, Snails, Sandalwood, Paisley, Micro Chips, Flash Sentry, Lyra and Bulk Biceps, and also the finished dock for their camp gift!

Rarity and Jon asks Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa, "Please, please, please, can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute?"

"Thought you weren't finished with the stitchin' on your poncho.", Applejack and Liz comment to Rarity.

Quickly, Rarity finishes the last stitch on the poncho, saying, "I am now.", as Jon facepalms.

"Well, Garfield, you did a pretty good job singing MJ again.", Jon congratulates the tabby cat, with Jon giving him a fist bump.

Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa then say, "Get started without us. We gotta go find Twilight.", as they went while Garfield's other friends, and the girls, were starting to get ready for Rarity's fashion show. "Seeing what we've been able to do here might make her embrace the new magic too! Uh, not that she has any."

"Till the break of dawn!", Garfield said again, recognizing the song tables they've just sang earlier, as the five Star Darlings, Mal, Evie, Jane and Audrey applaud him, as the tabby cat, Odie, Sunset and Elsa leave for now to get Sci-Twi.


	20. Flash Forward

**CAMP EVERFREE 10:00 AM**

"I can't believe that we sang those embracing songs, Sunset and Elsa! When we embrace our magic again, we're celebrate with lasagna, sweets and ice cream-a-palooza!", Garfield and Odie says as they walked across the camp, near the boathouse. "With Dingleballs!"

Then, suddenly they heard Gloriosa's voice, as she said loudly from the boathouse,

"...I just wish you didn't tell them that _fucking_ ridiculous STORY!"

Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa then pause in shock, as the former whispers "Language. So it wasn't Pewdiepie or his Youtuber friends at all...", as the four were sneaking up near the door.

They also heard Timber Spruce groaning, "This is all too much for you. You have to let it go!"

"Let go of what? Sounds like Elsa's song title, Oscar-winner.", Garfield ponders to Sunset, Elsa and Odie, whispering.

Elsa thanks a bit to Garfield, "Why, thank you.", before she and Sunset realize, "We knew it. He wants her to get rid of the camp."

"Timber?", asks Garfield. "Why him?"

Then at that moment, Gloriosa opens the door, slamming a bit on Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie, Timber following his sister. The two doesn't notice the four, and when the door opens again, the flattened cartoonish Garfield and Odie then revert back to normal while Sunset and Elsa don't, since they're not majorly humorous cartoons.

"Boy. We were almost squished like a pancake. Thank for that.", Garfield and Odie relieves.

But before the four left the scene, they accidentally bump into Flash Sentry, but no profanite thoughts or whatever for Sunset and Elsa though.

"Garfield, Odie, Sunset Shimmer and Elsa? What were you guys doing behind that door?", asks Flash.

Sunset and Elsa thought and said, "What? Um...nothing. I, um, lost an earring... There it is!", as they pick up a skipping stone and a coin. Elsa also explains, "For my girlfriend."

"Hey, listen guys. I'm glad I ran into you.", gratefully said Flash a bit. "I really wanted to thank you guys."

Sunset and Elsa ask, "For what?"

"For the tough love.", Flash explains. "Telling me I should get over Twilight. I needed to hear that."

Garfield and Odie thanked to Flash for Sunset and Elsa, "Sure. No problem. Thanks."

"Is something wrong, guys?", asks Flash.

Sunset and Elsa ask, "What? No. Why?"

"Come on, Sunset. We used to date. I know when something's bothering you.", explains the rocker boy.

Elsa says a bit alarmed, "You dated Flash?"

"Yes, I did. But I love you, Elsa.", Sunset says, before sighing and saying to Flash, "Okay. Here's the deal. Our friend really likes someone, but we don't think that someone is who she thinks they are. We don't wanna upset our friend by telling her what we think, because we also want to protect her, because what we think is happening is really happening, then she deserves to know. Ya know?"

Garfield and Odie also point out, "We're going to find this culprit though."

"N-no.", Flash hesitates, scratching the back of his head. "But what I do know is that your friend is lucky to have someone like you to look out for them."

Sunset and Elsa happily asks, "Really?", with Garfield and Odie nodding yes.

"Yeah. You know, you've changed a LOT since we went out. You're so much...nicer.", says Flash.

"Thanks. We're glad you noticed.", smiles Sunset.

Garfield and Odie agree, "We helped Sunset change to the better good, yes."

"Ah, look, maybe you and me, we could start over as friends...", Flash suggested.

Elsa then says, "My apologies, Flash. But would it be okay since I'm starting to date Sunset? I'm as cold as the ice and snow, and she is SO hot like the bright sun."

"Yeah. We're not saying Sunset's taken. Maybe Twilight could break up with that boy however, and she can be available again? We've already got some girlfriends, right, Odie? Maybe there's girls that may like you, maybe? Like Paisley, Octavia, Trixie, who knows-", Garfield and Odie explains to Flash, as one of those reasons Odie agrees.

But during this, he, Odie, Sunset and Elsa see Timber Spruce sneak into the forest, causing Garfield to stop talking for a bit.

Sunset and Elsa then said, "Uh, sounds great.", to Flash's suggestion earlier. "We gotta go."

"We're gonna find our culprit, Flash! Keep up the good work!", Garfield greeted goodbye for now.

Flash watches them go, and he agrees, "Cool. Yeah, I wanted to start over later too.", before kicking a skipping stone, and sighs while palming his forehead, as he is comforted once again by Derpy, patting him on the back again like the last instalment.

* * *

When Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa were following Timber Spruce, before searching for him.

"Where is he?", asks Garfield and Odie, before the two pets, Sunset and Elsa were startled by a loud short rumble (IMAX rumble bass), before the four know where it was from, going in that direction.

After pushing the two tree branches blocking the view, Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa then discover a strange cave covered by a couple rocks, a purplish glow blasting and occurring.

"That's a strange cave. There's no telling what we wonder what's in there.", Garfield shudders, with Odie.

Sunset and Elsa say, "Shoot! He's definitely up to something.", as the former pulls out her phone and starts texting.

"We better text Twilight and Pooky to meet with us to investigate this strange cave!", Garfield and Odie plan, as they went with Sunset and Elsa to text their friends.


	21. The Crystal Cave

**CAMP EVERFREE 10:00 AM**

Back at Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike's tent, Sci-Twi was reading a book while Pooky was cutely playing with Spike.

Sci-Twi's phone chimes, getting attention from Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike, as the former picks up her phone, and looks at the text message.

"It's Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie. They said to meet her by the rock quarry.", Sci-Twi says to Pooky and Spike.

Spike and Pooky then thought, "We thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far.", the latter guessing, "It's a clue, maybe."

"They said it's important.", she said, before she, Pooky and Spike were determined at this a bit.

Pooky says, "Let's go meet with our friends. And Spike...", before he mounts Spike as he went as the teddy bear said, "Mush!"

* * *

The three were running into the forest, and along the path, she notices a strange purplish glow-like searchlight flash (IMAX bass boom), and Sci-Twi asks Pooky and Spike, "What is that?"

"I'm not sure. But it's definitely not good.", Pooky wonders.

Suddenly, Sci-Twi then runs into a small spider web, scaring her as screamed, brushing the web off her face, as Pooky was startled too.

After this shortly, Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa suddenly cover her mouth, shushing her.

"Pooky, Twilight, Spike. We just saw Timber go into some cave. Let's go.", Garfield and Odie quietly said, as the two pets, Sunset and Elsa lead the way for Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike.

Seeing the purple-glowing ominous cave what Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa saw, Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike also discover this, and Sci-Twi and Pooky ask, "What's going on down there?"

"We think it's Gaia Everfree.", Sunset and Elsa guessed with Garfield and Odie glaring at the discovery.

Garfield and Odie then continue, "Maybe if male or female, whatever it is, we've just discovered this."

"Or rather someone who wants us to think she's back.", Sunset and Elsa also says, with Garfield and Odie respecting and liking this clue suggestion.

Garfield agrees, "This has just become a whole new level, Scooby-Doo style. Wow, I love that show. Come on.", as he leads Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike with Odie, Sunset and Elsa.

Entering the strange ominous purple-glowing cave, Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa felt nervous that something bad was gonna happen, while Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike felt the same reaction.

When doing this, they discover a purple geode-filled cave, with a crystalline platform in the centre of it all. It also was sparkling white crystals, and was showing a hologram with a strange sign on it.

Looking around the cave with Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa not liking this, Sci-Twi and Pooky comment, "This place is beautiful."

"There's...Equestrian magic here. We can... We can feel it.", Sunset said about her and Elsa's powers to sense magic in the cave.

Garfield and Odie's eyes then shot up as they saw the holographic screen near the crystalline platform, along with two strange red and purple crystals low from the hologram screens.

Garfield says, "What are those crystals? Some kind of Skylanders: Trap Team or Imaginators games? Love those games too. And how come there's those hologram screens with those strange diagrams? Now this seems like a mystery on our hands, along with that Gaia Ever-freak.", laughing with Odie before stopping.

"Wait. We thought Timber was just faking there was a magical nature creature. Are you guys saying it's real?", asks Pooky and Spike, wondering to their friends.

Sci-Twi then asks, "Timber? What does he have to do with any of this?", to Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Pooky and Spike.

"Well, we just saw him do into the woods and into this cave, and we thought he has to do something with this. But since we don't see him in this cave right now, we need to know **WHO!** ", says Garfield, trying to find an answer to this mystery.

Then, a strange voice from the cave's shadows was heard, saying, "Nothing.", to Sci-Twi's question too.

Then, the person was revealed as it comes out of the shadows, revealing...

...

"It was all me.", Gloriosa says, the one who was answering Sci-Twi's question, revealing herself to be the culprit, smiling evilly as he eye twitches.

Garfield gasps as he, Odie, Elsa and Pooky were shocked, "Oh no! Gloriosa Daisy!?', before his terrified emotion turns into silly, as he says, "We will be right back to Garfield's Mystery Theatre. Also known as the next chapter of this story.", breaking the fourth wall.


	22. Gloriosa's True Motives

"Welcome back to Garfield's Mystery Theatre, also known as this next chapter of this story, and we will now return.", Garfield introduces the new chapter. Then, he was shocked as he, Odie, Sunset and Elsa then ask, "Gloriosa?"

"But...Timber... we were sure he was the one trying to make it seem like Gaia Everfree was back.", supposed Sunset and Elsa.

Garfield and Odie gasp and realize, "Oh my! Timber must be back at the camp by now!"

"It was you who was trying to scare everyone away?", asks Sunset and Elsa, along with Garfield and Odie as Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike were shocked to this realization.

Gloriosa lies, "I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree."

"Oh, we know you're lying. We know that you're the real culprit, so why does it have to do with Gaia Everfree, why won't you show us?!", Elsa exclaims with anger, as she was clutching on to Sunset's arm, as the latter girl then grasps Gloriosa's arm at that moment.

Then, their eyes widen and turn bright white, before the 2.35:1 RealD ratio turns to 1.85:1 again while IMAX stays 1.44:1 for the entire story movie, entering into Sunset and Elsa's minds for those reasons why Gloriosa's doing this.

* * *

"My, oh my. You fell behind on your pavements, Gloriosa.", says Filthy Rich back on the time when he was with Gloriosa in the latter's office at camp, which was seen in Sunset and Elsa's visions. Filthy Rich then says, " _I_ own the land now."

Gloriosa pleaded, "Please, my great grandparents founded this place! It's been in our family for generations! You have to let the camp stay!", teary and saddened.

"Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?", interrupted Filthy Rich at the end of Gloriosa's sentence, chuckling, "I don't think so."

The camp director begs again to Filthy Rich, "Please! I just need a little more time!", saddened even more.

After Filthy Rich checks his watch and glares at her, he says, "Fine. I'll give you till the end of the month.", leaving.

Gloriosa then cried after the rich man left, for moments.

Minutes.

Even hours.

* * *

During that day, Gloriosa, after crying for a bit long, she asks herself as she sat on a log near a large pond, where it is similar to Sci-Twi where she performed The Midnight in Me at, before sobbing as a couple tears fell on the pond.

Suddenly, there was a strange scream she couldn't hear when she was crying, far away, which has a connection during the events of the Friendship Games that day, and the same battle that Garfield had against Thadog with his Orangers team that time, has caused a strange stream of magic, falling down like a meteor, and, as Gloriosa notices it and follows the stream of magic in the sky, it finally lands at the same cave at the rock quarry.

Looking at this, Gloriosa decided to get in the cave, looking back to make sure no one was following her. She goes in, through a tight space between two rocks, before she discovers the same purple geode-filled cave, and mostly seeing the crystalline platform with the same holographic screens, but also has seven crystals on it.

Purple. Red. Pink. Light Blue. Orange. Yellow. White.

Curious, she comes over to touch the seven jewels, but suddenly the crystalline platform surges with power when touching the jewels, as Gloriosa was shocked and terrified, along with the holographic screens turning on. She then to budge to let go of the jewels, until she finally does, leaving the last red and purple jewels on the platform.

As she was blown back, she was about to land hard, until several vines come up and breaks her fall. Surprised with the helping vines, she opens her hand to reveal the five jewels she has gained from the platform, surprised and awed by this newfound strange power as the jewels float in mid-air magically.

Those jewels were the pink, light-blue, orange, yellow and white, the latter five ones.

To make things stranger, the holographic screens start to get a transmission, and a strange creature-like sound was heard as she looks, the camera shot staying on her to build the tension.

* * *

Later when Garfield and his friends, along with the girls, were at camp, Timber was talking to Gloriosa about her powers, at the time after Garfield and his friends were preparing for the campfire story.

"You don't know what those things are!", Timber said, talking about the jewels.

Gloriosa looks at the five green-glowing colourful jewels that she got, and she says to her brother, "But I know what they can do. I've been practicing! I can control their power now!", talking about the jewels and the vines that she controls, similar to nature. For example of what she says, a few vines come from the flower plants hanging from the top of the office, carrying a laptop, and a cup with pencils, pens and scissors.

"...You don't know that for sure.", worried Timber, as he angrily storms off, doing a hand motion of scurrying off, before he starts leaving the room.

Gloriosa then grabs Timber's arm, and pleads a bit sadly at first, then angrily, "This is our camp, and it's being taken away! If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it COUNT!", as the jewels glowed green again.

* * *

Next, when Derpy and Sandalwood were on a boat in the middle of the lake back then a day before, the boat wasn't sailing, Derpy tried to blow the sail to make it work, but fails.

Disappointed, Gloriosa then tries to help using her new powers, using the jewel's powers, as two vines come up from the water, and strongly pushes the boat fast, like what Sandalwood explained, and it off-screen crashes into Garfield and his friends' dock, shocking Gloriosa with guilt.

* * *

Also, when Trixie and Micro Chips were looking for a place to fish in the forest, they see that the river nearby was dried up, much to their shock.

Once again, Gloriosa looks far to see a dam with rocks blocking the river. Using the powers again, she uses numerous gigantic vines to push the rocks on the side, sliding down the small gorge (IMAX low rumbling bass), and the water floods the dry river, which makes Trixie and Micro Chips happy for this surprise.

* * *

To when Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa heard about their conversation at the boathouse, Timber was arguing at Gloriosa, saying, "You were using magic all over the place! I had to tell them something to cover for you! What did you want me to do?"

"I just wish you wouldn't tell them that _fucking_ ridiculous STORY!", Gloriosa yelled at her brother, before doing the same scurrying hand motion that Timber did to her earlier.

Timber groaned, "This is all too much for you! You have to let it go!", to Gloriosa about the jewels again.

* * *

And finally, since the past visions that Sunset and Elsa had was yellow, this final one was a blue vision, and it is the scariest.

Inside a strange ship, we see a chamber filled with blue holograms and information. As we zoom up and go on one of them, a strange creature-like hand touches it like a tablet, and terrifying music was heard as it shows the solar system, and shows the CHS human dimension, showing the final battle between Daydream Shimmer, The Orangers, which featured Garfield and his friends, and against Midnight Sparkle and Thadog, with the red dots that disappeared a few seconds that shown the video game aliens from last time. That recounts:

Garfield, as Captain Lasagna, screamed, "EVERYONE! **NOW'S OUR CHANCE! ORANGERS ASSEMBLE!** ", as all of his super-powered pals along with the other seventeen gather with him as the Orangers use their superpowers with Thadog using his gauntlet as a shield. "TOGETHER!", Captain Lasagna shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then, this moment was interrupted, and a screech was heard, interrupting the broadcast past event of the Friendship Games, when this big scary strange cross-eyed creature comes up and...

* * *

After this, Sunset and Elsa's visions ended, the 1.85:1 ratio for RealD 3D turning back to the 1.35:1 ratio, the IMAX ratio staying the same.

Gloriosa then lets go of Sunset's grasp, while Sunset closed her eyes and rubbed her head, while Elsa was so terrified by those revelations. Garfield, Odie, Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike help Sunset and Elsa calm down and comfort them.

Sunset and Elsa had finally realized Gloriosa's true nature.


	23. Close Encounters of the Everfree Kind

After shocked by the visions of Gloriosa, Elsa then said silently in shocked "You...you...", betrayed.

"What did you see, Elsa?", Garfield said, before Elsa whispers in his ear one last time. "Ohh, so I now who's the culprit. Wait. Geodes? Our dock?! AN ALIEN SHIP?!"

Odie supports Garfield, "That has nothing with DC, singing and Marvel! Now, extraterrestrials?! That is intentionally cruel!"

"Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp...he was talking about _you_ letting go of the magical geodes.", Sunset realizes.

Elsa also said, "And you messed it up yourself, young girl.", to Gloriosa, who looks back at them, looking angrily shocked. Elsa, Sunset, Garfield and Odie then continue, "All those things you were doing to make this week _the best week ever_ , every time you used magic to do them, causing another problem somewhere else. Timber was...", as the four look at Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike, before Sunset and Elsa guessed, "...covering for you."

During this, Gloriosa backed up and look at the remaining two jewels on the platform, and then grasps her jewels, asking Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa, "How did you guys know what I was doing with the geodes? How do you guys know about the magic?"

"We both can see things. Feel things. Because we have magic too. And so do they. And so do our friends.", explains Elsa and Sunset.

Garfield then adds, "That explains me and my friends awesomely super Oranger powers! Mine's a shield, Odie's iron-like attachments, and our friends are various varieties."

"Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong. Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it.", Sci-Twi says her worry.

Odie then gives a strongly point about Gloriosa's wrongdoings, towards the camp director, "And you've been a complete idiot. Obtaining geodes, swearing inappropriate words, sending an strange alien ship, destroying our dock that we're trying to make a camp gift?! We're trying to keep-! ...We're trying to keep you from tearing the Orangers apart."

"Oh, you did that when you and your pitiful friends came here to this camp. And I've got this. And I'm going to use magic to save my camp. I just need more POWER, so let's just let my get those jewels, shall I?", Gloriosa craves, before she threatens to grab the last two jewels, but Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, Spike, Pooky, Garfield and Odie stop her in time to talk more about why she's doing this.

Garfield and Odie say, "WAIT! Don't do that. Oh, why are you doing something so villainously like this? It's horrible!"

"Since I've gained these powers, I am skilled with those jewels, and for it, I've been rewarded by Filthy Rich and Timber, nothing but bankruptcy, scorn and mockery. Luckily, Since I'm seeking revenge, I'm not the only one who's with me. The alien ship, is waiting for the perfect time to destroy and take over the world, to make the world see what it truly is over than that awful rich alumni. As financial garbage. Which needs to be ridden of. When the countdown reaches it's end, the alien ship will arrive, to destroy and pester the living with me.", Gloriosa explains about her evil plot, as Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike does not like the sound of that.

Garfield and Odie ask, "Wait, what? Pester the living? Hate that sound."

"They'll arrive to destroy and pester the living, with unspeakable pain and torment, annihilating the world.", Gloriosa evilly says.

Garfield corrects, "I think that means Apocalypse. Similar to that X-Men movie. You're just like that purple dog I faced last time now. Those seven objects, that awesome battle. I'm sorry if that's terrible, but why start a possible alien invasion for this? There's even wonderful and terrific things that are worth living, we can help you, and you don't have to do this."

"Well, in that case...", Gloriosa says, bracing Garfield and his friends for the inevitable, "Bye.", she says, before she was about to get the last two jewels!

Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi and Pooky all scream, " **No!** ", but Gloriosa then uses her vine powers to tie Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Sci-Twi, Elsa, Pooky and Spike up!

Then, Gloriosa finally manages to obtain the red and purple jewels, and she adds them to the orange, yellow, light blue, pink and white jewels, making it a circular vine necklace instead of a side-by-side normal necklace.

That was when her transformation had begun.

She blasts out vine-like auras (IMAX bass boom; low rumbling bass), before vines circle around her legs, turning into green legs with brown vine straps with the same flowers on her shoes, but much darker but still with white and yellow, vines circle around her chest, turning into a green and blue outfit with brown arms and dark red-purple leaves.

Her transformation ends when a bright light (high frequency for a second), finally shows her hair has turned blue with light-blue streaks, her skin turned cerise-ish grey instead of amaranth, her sideburns turn a little red-purple like the leaves on her outfit, but still with her lipstick and freckles, and finally, her eyes open to reveal a black-tar colour with green pupils, her body breaking the top and bottom frames of the 2.35:1 RealD ratio while the IMAX 1.44:1 doesn't since it's large!

But what's different is that she floats in mid-air, and she wasn't large, has big colourful hair, and doesn't change colour, or leave a trail of gem dust like in the story. She has turned into...

Gaia Everfree!

"Sorry, guys. I know what I need to do.", says Gloriosa/Gaia, floating off from the crystalline platform, to our trapped heroes. "But I feel like we're not on the same page, so..."

As Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, Spike and Pooky struggle to break free from the vines, the former five yell, "Gloriosa!", the former of the seven yelling, "You'll never get away with this, you... **jerk!** "

Scarily, Gloriosa/Gaia then suddenly twists her head, literally like the film The Exorcist, to look at Garfield and the others, saying, "What did you just say...?"

"You'll never get away with this.", said again by Garfield, angrily.

Gloriosa/Gaia Everfree then said, "Oh. I've already did, you diet-eater.", evilly as she leaves the cave again, her head twisting back to normal.

The tabby cat, insulted, got angry and yelled, "HEY! COME BACK HERE!", as he struggles to break free from the vines.

Gloriosa/Gaia does not listen. She turns around to face the cave again, and then uses her powers (with the 2.35:1 frame-breaking RealD effects whilst the IMAX was big enough), to cause vines to put the rocks, trapping the seven heroes in!

" **NOOOO!** ", screamed Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Sci-Twi, Elsa, Pooky and Spike, as Gloriosa/Gaia Everfree finally traps them in there. For now.

And she then leaves into the forest, her evil laugh turning into a demonic one as she was going back to the camp, about to unleash her wrath.

When Garfield and his friends were still trapped in the crystal cave, the hologram screens then showed diagrams of a gigantic alien ship, and three pods, with a countdown for their arrival in five minutes!


	24. Campdependence Day

Back at camp, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, along with Nermal, Arlene, Jon, Liz, Squeak, the Spider, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, the Youtubers, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Faybelle and the others were helping set up the camp fashion show, helping with Lyra and Bon-Bon with their dresses, while the five girls already had their dresses for the stage on, as the secondary characters and a few of Garfield's friends were having fun.

Since Rarity had made outfits for Sunset and Twilight, she asks Jon, "Where are Sunset, Twilight, Elsa, Garfield, Odie, Pooky and Spike?"

"I don't know. They must be here by now.", Jon supposed.

Rarity sighs a bit, "They're missing our dress rehearsal.", to the others, who looked questioned at why they're taking so long. "We suppose we can get started without them."

"Yeah. We still like that cool cat. Just once. Whenever you're ready!", Sage and Mal agreed, calling to DJ PON-3 to do some music, as she puts on some techno pop, gleefully for Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, and the other secondary characters, as they went to the runway.

As Applejack and Liz liked the former's outfit, Rarity and Jon were impressed and proud, "Told you you'd like it.", they both said.

"It's all right, I guess. I do get to keep it after camp though, right?", said Applejack and Liz, Jon kissing Liz for this whilst Rarity agrees to this, as the four went on the runway with their other friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gloriosa/Gaia Everfree was about to arrive at camp as eerie and suspenseful music was heard, the vines following her as some of it then wrap the camera, blinding the view and breaking the RealD frame while the IMAX version doesn't once again.

* * *

And in the cave still, the countdown was reaching 30 seconds till the alien ships' arrival!

0:30...

0:29...

0:28...

* * *

Snips and Snails were getting some water from the outdoor pipe, filling their balloons with water. As they feel something not right, they see Gloriosa/Gaia Everfree pass by them, as they hid their water balloons from her.

The former boy suspiciously said, "She looks...different."

"Yeah. She looks...taller.", the latter boy said.

Suddenly, a low IMAX rumbling bass is heard as then a gigantic City Destroyer-majorly similar ship appears from above the mountain, shadowing the trees and darkening a part of it, which is about 1550-feet long, and with only three floating ships along with the gigantic ship, much to Snips and Snails' horror!

* * *

And at the runway, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, the spider, the girls, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie and the rest were still doing this fashion event, as Rarity and Jon told the CHS backgrounders watching the runway, "This is only a preview. We've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing."

Then a record scratch was heard, as if they saw something...much horrible.

"Why did you stop the-", asks Rarity and Jon, as the CHS backgrounders were in shock at the sight of what they looked at, before Jon and Rarity gasps as Liz, Applejack, Sage, Mal, Apple, Raven, and the others were shocked, "Oh my goodness!"

They then saw Gloriosa as Gaia Everfree arriving at the camp, along with the gigantic City Destroyer and the three pods!

"Attention, CAMPERS!", evilly said Gloriosa/Gaia Everfree.

Trixie says, horrified, "It's Gaia Everfree!", with Valhallen and Watermelody scared.

"Aliens!", screamed Sage, Libby, Leona, Vega and Scarlet, along with Mal, Evie, Jane and Audrey!

Flash Sentry said, "She's real!", about Gaia Everfree.

"AAAH! **WE'RE DOOMED!** ", terrified Bulk Biceps, about both Gaia and the alien ships!

Timber, what was said was supposed to be in the cave, appeared and asks, "Gloriosa? What are you doing?"

"That's Gloriosa?", asks Applejack and Liz. "Are we goin' crazy? Or are her feet not touching the ground?"

Sage and Mal feared, "It's either she may be possessed, or maybe those aliens have something to do with that!"

"Freaky-deaky!", said Pinkie, Squeak and the spider, as Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and the others were scared at this.

Gloriosa/Gaia Everfree then said, "I have an announcement to make! Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree! But don't worry, **I'VE GOT THIS!-!-!** ", unleashing her wrath while breaking the top frame of the RealD 2.35:1 ratio, while in IMAX, she fits in the 1.44:1 ratio.

Her fingers then dug into the ground, her arms breaking the top frame of the RealD ratio again, and electricity does the same thing as humongous vines start to rise up from the ground, and cover most of the camp (except for Sage, Mal and Pewdiepie's cabin, which was unharmed), and part of the lake, perfect to fit the City Destroyer which is hovering above.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Keg which Jon and Liz, Vega and Scarlet, and Briar and Madeline visited earlier, Zack and Wendy Takamura Hishiwata looked at the humongous vines covering the camp, and are shocked at this, that they embraced one another.

* * *

And also, Christopher Spielberg and his girlfriend, still in the camp, was witnessing Gloriosa/Gaia Everfree causing the humongous vines to cover the camp, the two terrified, and Christopher's pupils show a reflection of Gloriosa/Gaia.

But in the meantime, the three pods then are activated and are turned into killing tripod machines!

And when the humongous vines finally cornered almost all the camp, one of the tripods then shot a laser that exploded the dock once again, sending Sunset and Twilight's yet unused outfits, in the air, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, the Spider, the five EG girls, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, Apple, Raven and some others dodged this fatal attack.

They turn around to see the destroyed dock caused by the tripod, saying, "Oh, COME ON! We literally just finished building that!"

"Oh, and I hear a villainous song coming up. Man, I do not like this.", Nermal fears, which the song is in the next chapter.


	25. We Will Stand for Everfree!

As Gloriosa was unleashing her wrath, it was the perfect time to sing her villainous song about her plot, as Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and the others fear this a bit. And for this version, it added a drum rock beat, which was an instrumental.

 **Gloriosa as Gaia: I have wanted for the day, To send this greedy wolf away, now the magic is my salvation, gather close in my protection,**

 **We...will...stand for Everfree!**

As she lets out more humongous vines, Faybelle, one of Apple and Raven's friends as well as one of the secondary characters, flies off without being seen for help, while DJ PON-3, Derpy and Octavia.

 **Gloriosa as Gaia: Behold the beauty of nature, in all it's glory, No need to fear the vultures at the door,**

 **Right here, you have me to protect you, within these walls of thorns, For Everfree, Forevermore!**

As the song continues, Gloriosa/Gaia used her powers to use the vines to cover the totem, whilst the City Destroyer was activating one of it's small lasers to aim at the totem, while the largest laser was setting up. She even scares Starlight, who goes to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, who they are with Paisley, Derpy and Octavia, along with Christopher Spielberg and his girlfriend at the cabin. Celestia then protects them from Gloriosa/Gaia, but the villainess uses vines to trap them in the cabin.

And also seeing this happen, Timber tries to think of something but sees his axe, and decides to try hacking the vines that's Gloriosa/Gaia is unleashing.

 **Gloriosa/Gaia: They have come into our domain, here to seal our camp in chains, but we had held it for generations, this is just a complication,**

 **We...will...stand for Everfree!**

After this part, Timber tried to hack the vines her villainous sister is unleashing, but as he tries to, more vines grew. Gloriosa also caught him trying to hack her vines, and uses more of her vine powers to make Timber's hand stuck high while holding his axe, before she unleashes more humongous vines, the RealD 2.35:1 3D effects continuing while the IMAX 1.44:1 was large specially for those effects.

 **Gloriosa/Gaia: Trust in me, this is for your own good; don't be afraid, nature is your friend,**

 **All of this beauty that surround us, every lovely bloom designed to defend...**

During this part, Gloriosa/Gaia's song turned from evil to mild, and then uses mild magic to cause small vines to show around the gazebo, and causes a strange beautiful flower to bloom, before turning back to her evil mood, the flower being flown before hitting Audrey's face before grabbing it off, harmlessly, when she was with Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, the spider, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, and the others, who were scared at this a bit again.

 **Gloriosa/Gaia: Let them come, just let them try, I'm not about to say goodbye, this camp'll be here throughout the ages, written into the history pages,**

 **We...will...STAND FOR EVERFREE!**

In the final part of the song, the vines around the gazebo then turn big and trap the CHS backgrounders in it, while she stands on top of the vine-wrapped sundial, and then floats, unleashing more humongous vines to start covering the entire camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the City Destroyer ship, the same strange creature that was seen in Sunset and Elsa's last vision when they saw Gloriosa's past events, was there, before she presses another hologram again, as a strange suit comes up.

The creature then comes up to it, and sets itself in the suit, before it closes, starting to activate it, and the suit actually was armour for it, preparing for the invasion. But it was no ordinary strange creature.

The Alien Harvester Queen.

To make things worse, she has already set up a countdown for the large laser of the City Destroyer ship to destroy the camp! If it succeeds, then the world.

The countdown has 30 minutes till it blasts.

30:00...

29:59...

29:58...

* * *

Also, Filthy Rich, along with some other townspeople a little far from the camp, see this, and are a little shocked, or suspicious, even questioned.

"What is that thing?", one of the townspeople questioned.

Just then, they see a girl flying and floating down, which is just Faybelle, one of Apple and Raven's friends, as what's she trying to do is help them.

"Who's the flying teenager?", asks Filthy Rich.

Faybelle greeted as she floated down, "Hello.", much to Filthy Rich's question. Then she incanted a spell.

 _ **Our place is in danger...**_

She incants this as, just a wave of her hand, causes a kid on the left side to do a Saturday Night Fever-like disco move, causing Filthy Rich and the townspeople to question.

 _ **Just go with the flow...**_

She incants this second part, as a wave of her other hand, causes the townspeople on her right to do the Saturday Night Fever-like disco move, which shocks Filthy and some of the other townspeople.

 _ **Stay where you are in an inferno of disco!**_

She finishes this as she waved both hands, causing Filthy Rich and the other townspeople to do the same move, staying where they are as she finally got them to be safe.

"Whew. Much better. Pretty easy. Now, let's just let me go back to camp, shall I?", Faybelle agreed to this safety she just did until the catastrophe is over, flying back to the camp to meet with her friends again.


	26. Special Magical Starling Descendants

Back at camp, while Gloriosa/Gaia's wrath was wreaking havoc after her song, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, Spider, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, Apple, Raven and the others were hiding from her and the alien ships behind the small boats.

Faybelle flies back to her friends Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline without being seen, but her friends, especially her cousin Mal, saw her come back.

"What took you so long, coz? Can't you see there's a super-villainess and aliens causing havoc out there?", asks Mal.

Audrey, her cousin Briar, and Madeline agree, the former asking, "Where have you been?"

"Me? Oh, I helped some townspeople to stay where they are in a disco move, and one of them was that rich man Gloriosa talked about!", explains Faybelle.

Nermal mentions, "Well, that's one way to describe a scene from both Saturday Night Fever and a scene from the new Ghostbusters in a nutshell. Good movies, though."

Fluttershy and Arlene sighed, "What do these kinds of things always happen to us?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just the way how our past three events were like. Because of magic, and power, and fantasy. I just don't know.", says Jon, before he and Rarity, along with the five Star Darlings, Mal, Evie, Jane and Audrey asking, "What are we going to do?"

Rainbow Dash and Nermal then gets an idea and gives confidence and motivation, "What we always do.", before saying, similar to what they always do during the past three adventures, "Save the day!"

"But with super. Superpowers.", Nermal confides as well.

As Jon, Liz, Arlene, Squeak, Spider, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, Apple, Raven and the others look at each other and agree, Sage felt passionately confident as she says, "You know what, Nermal, you cute cat? That's an amazing idea of us being heroes. And girls, that's why we have and we're friends. Because we, also my Star Darling and Auradon friends...are special.", as Sage, Jon, Apple, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Rarity put their hands on top of Rainbow and Nermal's, while empowering TMNT Steve Jablonsky music was heard.

"Magical.", added Mal, as she, Liz, Vega, Raven, Pewdiepie, Cryaotic and Applejack put their hands on top of Rarity, Jon, Sage, Apple, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye's.

"Starling.", added Libby, as she, Arlene, Scarlet, Briar, CinammonToastKen and Fluttershy put their hands on top of Mal, Liz, Applejack, Vega, Raven, Pewdiepie and Cryaotic's.

"Descendants.", finally added Evie, as she, Leona, Audrey, Pinkie, Squeak, Spider, Madeline, CutiePieMarzia and Grav3yard Girl put their hands on top of Libby, Fluttershy, Arlene, Scarlet, Briar and CinnamonToastKen's.

Then they all cheer before they then put all their hands back, causing Sage and Mal to spark an idea for the words they, and two of their friends, just said.

"Wait. Special Magical Starling Descendants! That's a perfect super name for us two, Evie and Libby! That movie we watched was cowabunga!", Sage and Mal came up with their, and two of their friends' superhero idea.

Pinkie also excites, "Oh boy, oh boy! This is going to be so much fun!", before gasping and is stoked, "I'd only wish we have time to make superhero CAPES!"

"Ooh, me too!", Rarity joins in.

Sage and Mal corrects, "I'd agree, but we don't need those colourful bandana masks like that movie we watched."

"Well, I'll use one cape if I need to.", Nermal goes with it, before he and Rainbow sigh.

Rainbow Dash then said, "Enough about our wardrobe! We gotta stop Gloriosa and those aliens from trapping everybody in here!", as the girls and the other secondary characters, along with Jon, Liz, Arlene, Squeak and Spider, nod yes.

"Or better yet with it, DESTROY THE ALIENS before they destroy the camp, and the planet!", Nermal included. "And girls, I've got you some cool weapons for you to use."

Nermal and Arlene then gives Sage, Mal, Evie and Libby two katanas, two sai knives, a bo staff, and nunchucks, respectively.

"Oh my stars! These weapons we're in that 3D movie we've watched!", exclaims Sage, excitingly.

Mal agrees, "Now we are DEFINITELY Special Magical Starling Descendants."

Evie then checks her mirror, looking at the countdown clock the gigantic City Destroyer has started setting up, "Guys. We have about 27 minutes before the alien ship blasts and destroys this camp!"

"Well, let's stop those aliens, go Oranger, and do this thing! STARLING DESCENDANT POWER!", yelled Sage and Mal, Libby and Evie saying the last sentence, as the four go with their friends, especially Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, and Spider, to start to stop the villainous Gloriosa/Gaia and the aliens.

Micro Chips and Watermelody were running in terror, as Gloriosa/Gaia then uses her powers to cause a few vines to grow out of the ground, scaring Flash Sentry, Lyra and Bon-Bon a bit.

Surprisingly and horrifyingly, the small laser targeting the totem finally blasts on the camp gift, causing the totem to explode in a moderate explosion!

Frightened by this sound at first, Lyra and Bon-Bon then turn around to see this incoming explosion, and scream at this, hugging each other lovingly. But before they were inevitably about to get burnt by the flames of this explosion, Jon and Rarity get in front of them, the latter gaining her hair-extensive tail and pony ears, along with Jon gaining his Hawk-Arbuckle outfit!

"Get behind us, girls.", Hawk-Arbuckle said, before Rarity activates her jewel shields, and Jon shoots a set of water-elemental arrows, combining the jewel shield powers to completely extinguish the explosion flames in a few moments, while the remaining flames hit the jewel shield and Lyra and Bon-Bon were unharmed and saved.

Shortly, Rainbow Dash and Nermal swoosh by, getting Lyra and Bon-Bon, putting them to safety along with Valhallen, Fluttershy and Arlene, with the help of Rainbow's speed and Nermal's thundery cute hammer, as Rainbow gains her pony ears, wings and hair-extensive tail, along with Nermal gaining his Cuthor outfit!

As Cuthor and Rainbow Dash left to rescue some others, Fluttershy and Arlene then look at the small hole nearby, both knock it a few times solicitously, and three cute gophers come up.

Fluttershy asks first to the gophers, "Hi. Do you think you could give us a hand- uh, paw? We could really use a way out."

"For our safety, pretty please?", kindly asks Arlene, as Fluttershy gains her pony ears, wings and hair-extensive tail, while she gains her Scarlet Arlene outfit!

The gophers then nod yes and start to dig a way out to the other side, with the help of Scarlet Arlene's telekinetic powers.

Whilst this, Rainbow Dash and Cuthor successfully destroy one of the tripod killing machines when it failingly attempted to shoot it's vaporizing lasers at them!

The two then zoom past a rock, before Applejack and Liz lift it, the rock breaking the top frame of the RealD 2.35:1 ratio, as Applejack gains her pony ears and hair-extensive tail, and Liz gains her Vet Widow outfit!

The two then lift the rock high in the air before they jump, and at the same time, Applejack punches and Vet Widow kicks the rock, making a hold in the vine barrier, but vines regrow in the process.

"Hmmph.", said Applejack and Vet Widow, the former girl rolling up her sleeves and the latter saying as she sets her boot heels and cracks her knuckles, "This is gonna be tougher than we thought."

The camera shot then continues as we see Sage, Mal, Evie and Libby climbing onto the top of the cabin, while some of their other friends, like Apple, Raven, Pewdiepie and some of the others were helping the CHS backgrounders. The four then, one-by-one, then jump high in the air to get on top of the second tripod killing machine.

Then they use their weapons to impale the top of the machine, which Sage and Mal finally succeeded in killing the extraterrestrial pilot with their sharp weapons from the top of the machine, causing the tripod killing machine to fall down a bit, as it breaks part of the top 2.35:1 RealD ratio frame, reuniting with their friends safely as they somersaulted, helping the other CHS backgrounders to safety.

"Piece of starry-filled cake!", Sage, Mal, Evie and Libby all said.

Back with Fluttershy, Arlene, Valhallen, Lyra and Bon-Bon, they waited for the gophers, and Scarlet Arlene's telekinetic powers, for a way out through a hole, until the gophers have finally reached to the other side, giving the signal to Fluttershy and Scarlet Arlene!

"Now's your chance, guys! Go, go, go!", Scarlet Arlene says as Fluttershy silently was giving a hand to Bon-Bon, about to be the first to go into the hole...

...until several vines then fill up the hole, which Gloriosa/Gaia already found out about their escape plan, much to Fluttershy, Scarlet Arlene, Valhallen, Lyra and Bon-Bon's horror.

But before she can think of doing something harmful to them next, she was interrupted when she hears a few sounds, and a single largely small spider web hits her chest along with pink sprinkles passing by, which she angrily looks at.

It was Pinkie, Squeak and Spider who've done that, and the former simply puts several sprinkles in her hand, while Spider says, "Hey! You mess with them..."

"...you mess with us!", Squeak finished, as he feeds himself a tiny slice of cheese, charging up his cheesy jewel on his forehead, and he, Spider and Pinkie respectively shoot a yellow powerful laser, several spider webs, and several explosive sprinkles, as Pinkie gains her pony ears and hair-extensive tail, and Squeak and Spider both respectively gain their Cheese Vision and Spider-Man (literal spider) outfits!

As they vaporized several holes in the vine barrier, Applejack and Vet Widow then use a bench to use to get it through the barrier. But when they do so, Gloriosa/Gaia then sees the two again, and she evilly uses her vine powers to grow them back in the hole.

"Push...harder...!", yelled Vet Widow as she struggled with Applejack to get the bench through, but it breaks.

As Pinkie Pie, Cheese Vision and (literal) Spider-Man were attempting to attack again, Fluttershy, Scarlet Arlene, Valhallen, Lyra and Bon-Bon come, but a set of vines trap the latter three CHS backgrounders in, and another then stumbles Pinkie, Cheese Vision and Spider-Man!

But as they try to get Pinkie's sprinkles and Cheese Vision's cheese chargeable collection they they dropped, the same vine that stumbled them was about to trap the three!

That is, until Applejack and Vet Widow then rescues them just in time, the latter saying, "Hang on, guys!", as they wrestle with the vine before it can trap their three friends.

As Applejack and Vet Widow were thrown a little near away, another set of vines then come up and threatens to trap the two in, before Rarity and Hawk-Arbuckle then rescues the two also, using Rarity's jewel shield and Hawk-Arbuckle's earth-elemental arrows, to destroy the gripping vines!

"Saved you.", says Hawk-Arbuckle inside the shield, as he and Liz kiss.

Then suddenly, Gloriosa/Gaia then traps Flash Sentry, Snips and Snails, and Watermelody in sets of vines when Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Leona, Jane, Vega and Scarlet; Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, CinnamonToastKen, Cryaotic, CutiePieMarzia and Grav3yard Girl; and Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle; tried to get them to safety, respectively!

Rainbow and Cuthor, seeing this, then quickly tries to rescue with their speed (along with Cuthor's hammer), Captain Planet and Micro Chips, but the vines trap them too late-ly, as Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, Apple, Raven and the rest of the secondary characters follow the two.

Knowing that it was almost too late to save the CHS backgrounders, Rainbow and Cuthor then speed past some vines (with Cuthor's hammer), before Rainbow and Cuthor got caught in one and Cuthor drops his hammer!

"Must get out, must get out!", Cuthor quickly says frantically as he and Rainbow try to break free from the vines, before explosive sprinkles and a flash of lightning with a sound of thunder was heard, saving the two as the vines die.

Cuthor and Rainbow found out that Pinkie used her sprinkles while Squeak had used and borrowed Cuthor's hammer, which he could lift easily too, with Spider, beside the mouse, watched him.

"It's actually a little well-balanced.", commented Cheese Vision.

Cuthor then says, "Well, too much weight of it, you lose power on the swing, so...good job."

"Yeah. We're awesome.", Cheese Vision rewarded himself as he fed himself a giant slice of cheese, with Pinkie juggling the sprinkles only once, as Spider-Man high-fives Cheese Vision.

However and unfortunately, the amount of cheese that he ate was too big, causing his jewel to start to overload!

Pinkie's sprinkles then was about to go off in a matter of seconds before she and Squeak, as Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, Apple, Raven and the other characters gather again with Hawk-Arbuckle, Rarity, Vet Widow, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Scarlet Arlene met up again, threw the detonating sprinkles, and his overloading cheese jeweled power, respectively, toward the vine barrier before they both blast and explode, creating a bigger hole through the barrier.

Also, one of the reflected lasers that Squeak caused then was about to shoot at the third and final tripod killing machine, but it turns out to already activated his forcefield!

But it also seems to grow much back due to Gloriosa/Gaia's powers, as Applejack and Liz exclaim, "This isn't workin'! Her magic is too strong!"

"Oh...if only Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike were here...", worried Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, Apple, Raven and the other secondary characters, as they and their other friends look at the wrathful Gloriosa/Gaia.

* * *

Inside the ship, the countdown then said,

21:00...

20:59...

20:58...


	27. Fight of the Forests

Inside the cave still, Garfield, Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, Pooky and Spike were still attempting to get out of the gripping vines they're trapped in, and Garfield says, "Guys. We need to hurry! That alien ship has arrived, and we only have 20 minutes till it destroys the camp We need to save our friends, and destroy that ship!"

"We're trying to break out, Garfield! But if only we had our powers-", Odie says.

Garfield then says suddenly, "Wait. Odie! That's it! You're a genius!", before saying towards Pooky, "Pooky, use your bear powers to break us free!"

"I can't! You guys need to anger me in order to do that.", Pooky says.

Garfield then tries to think of something, "Okay, but those attempts are not real! Uh, you're not sleeping with me! No more lasagna for you tonight! You're a terrible teddy bear, and you know it!"

"No. I'm not a terrible bear. I love lasagna...I...love...LASAGNA!", yelled Pooky, before his size grew bigger, gaining huge muscles, before he gains a ferociously heroic behaviour, gaining his The Bear form!

He then roars as the vines on him ripped off due to his big bear size, before tearing the vines off of Garfield, Odie and Spike, before the three pets then kill the gripping vines on Sunset, Elsa and Sci-Twi, Spike biting the vines and Garfield and Odie tearing them slightly.

"Nice work, Spike, Garfield and Odie. You too, Pooky.", said Sunset and Elsa to Garfield, Odie and Spike, then to The Bear, who smiles while grunting, trying to keep his The Bear form stressfully and heroically. The seven then go to the rock that's trapping them in the crystal cave, as Sunset and Elsa, along with Garfield and Odie, try to budge it, but was too strong due to some vines attached to the rock that is trapping them.

"Twilight, you have to use your magic.", says Garfield, Odie, Sunset and Elsa, to Sci-Twi.

Sci-Twi, nervous, says, "I don't think I can lift something that big."

"It's our only chance of getting out of here and helping our friends!", the four said.

Sci-Twi then looks at her dog Spike, who nods to her, and she finally agrees to help, with The Bear helping Garfield and Odie as well with his strength.

As Sci-Twi was using her telekinetic magic, Garfield, Odie and The Bear also support this by pushing the rock in an attempt. But as she does so, a light-blue glow occurs on her fore-head, before her magic, along with Garfield, Odie and The Bear, finally breaks the vines holding the rock and making a way out!

Sci-Twi then calms her powers down, and was at the brink of fainting. Seeing this, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield, Odie and The Bear keep her conscious, smiling, as Garfield and Odie says, "Come on. Let's go take care of that Gaia Everfree betrayer and those alien ships!", before the two pets, along with Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, The Bear and Spike follow as they were going back to the vine-barriered camp.

* * *

Little did they know, the countdown of the spaceship was countdown down from 16 minutes...

16:00...

15:59...

15:58...

* * *

Back at the camp, Gloriosa/Gaia finally lands on top of the sundial camp gift, asking evilly with anger, "Why are you guys fighting me?! I'm doing this to save a camp! I'm doing this for _you_!", to the feared Rarity, Hawk-Arbuckle, Fluttershy, Scarlet Arlene, Rainbow Dash, Cuthor, Applejack, Vet Widow, Pinkie Pie, Cheese Vision, Spider-Man, Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Pewdiepie, Apple, Raven and the other secondary characters.

Hawk-Arbuckle nervously then says to her, "Well, how are you saving a camp when a alien ship is about to destroy it in 15 minutes?"

"Gloriosa, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we?", Rarity asks, chuckling embarrassingly. "I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful. But I just don't know if I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa..."

When they say this, there are two different versions for both the RealD 3D and IMAX 3D versions with drastic insults towards the villain.

* * *

 **RealD 3D Version Scene Pt. 1**

"And to be honest, Gloriosa...I think you're being selfish.", Raven says to Gloriosa/Gaia.

* * *

 **IMAX 3D Version Scene Pt. 1**

"Honestly, Gloriosa, I hate to say this, but I think that you're a jerk.", Mal says to Gloriosa/Gaia.

* * *

After saying this to her as she breaks the top frame of the RealD 3D 2.35:1 ratio while the IMAX 3D version was large enough to fit her again, Gloriosa/Gaia thinks of this, recalling one of her memories with Filthy Rich, which was bad.

She says, "To the spa...? And you call me that?", to Rarity and either Raven (for the RealD 3D version scene), or Mal (for the IMAX 3D version scene), before he head starts to twitch like in a horror film for a bit, before she finally snapped before she uses her vine powers to start raising her up (w/h IMAX bass boom; low rumbling bass and top and bottom frame break effects for the 2.35:1 RealD 3D ratio), and prepared to threaten the characters and the four girls with the vines, which breaks the bottom frame of the 2.35:1 ratio for the RealD 3D version, while the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio fits all of the effects in.

" **TO THE _SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!-!?-?!-!?_ AND YOU CALL ME THAT?!** "

* * *

 **RealD 3D Version Scene Pt. 2**

Raven screamed while hugging her Ever After High friends Apple, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle as Rarity, Hawk-Arbuckle, and the others looked at this in shock and were scared, "Forget this, girl! **FORGET THIS!"**

* * *

 **IMAX 3D Version Scene Pt. 2**

Mal asks incorrectly and nervously to Gloriosa/Gaia as she was being hugged by Sage, Evie and Libby, while Vega and Scarlet lovingly hug each other in fright and Leona, Jane and Audrey hug each other as well, along with Rarity, Hawk-Arbuckle, and the others gasp in shock and were scared, "Are you sure you want to kill us? Our blood types are O+ positive, and I hear it's the worst tasting blood. Bitter, not fruity like AB- negative and, **HEL-L-LP!** "

* * *

Even worse, inside the spaceship, the timer was,

15:01...

15:00...

That was when until the timer started to skip 5 minutes ahead of it's time due to angering Gloriosa/Gaia off!

10:00...

9:59...

9:58...

* * *

Rainbow and Cuthor, nearby the heroes, then sees this and decides to charge towards Gloriosa/Gaia with both their superpowers, before she catches them as she used her powers, which the vines trip the two and run into their couple dozens of friends, before Cuthor sees his hammer about to go into the vined cabin!

Reflecting it, the hammer then was shown in 3D as it reflects like a boomerang after breaking the top and bottom frames of the RealD 2.35:1 ratio slightly, but the IMAX ratio fits perfectly for 3D value, before returning to Cuthor's hand a second later.

Timber, witnessing this even though he wasn't trapped in Gloriosa/Gaia's vines yet, he tries to reason with her as she rose, and the huge main laser of the City Destroyer was starting to power up for the last ten minutes of the countdown, "Gloriosa. This isn't the way."

"I appreciate your concern, Timber, but I GOT THIS!", Gloriosa/Gaia angered, using her vines that she was being rose up on to start trapping Timber too!

Timber cringed, "No! You don't!", as he witnesses his sinister sister surging with evil nature powers (IMAX low rumbling bass), and the preparing huge light-blue laser then blinded the separate camera shot...


	28. Orangers: Invasion

Outside the vine barrier of the camp, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie once again try to budge the barrier, but fails at doing so again like back in the cave in the last chapter, along with Spike cute-fully helping.

"Twilight, do you think you can use your magic?", Sunset, Elsa, Odie and Garfield asks Sci-Twi again, the latter asking, "...Again? Like last chapter?", politely and nicely, breaking the fourth wall.

Sci-Twi then told them, "I don't want to use too much. Midnight Sparkle could take over!"

"Midnight Sparkle- Twilight!", Garfield says, before he, Odie, Sunset and Elsa then said, the four holding Sci-Twi's arms with compassion, "Our friends are in there!"

Suddenly, their magic caused Sunset to gain pony ears and a hair-extensive tail, with Garfield regaining his Captain Lasagna outfit, Odie regaining his Iron Odie, and Elsa regaining her Captain Snow Queen outfit once again!

Sci-Twi, surprised and confident, takes a deep breath and says, "Okay.", as she finally then helps with the vine barrier.

With the help of The Bear, Captain Lasagna, and Iron Odie's powers along with Sci-Twi's powers, they began to break through and open up the barrier...

* * *

Inside once again, the countdown has less than 9 minutes until the alien ship destroy the camp. The vines were starting to attach to the alien ships to make a dome as Gloriosa/Gaia was starting to cocoon in her own vines for her upcoming safety, as Timber pleaded while still in the grasp of vines, "Please, Gloriosa! What you're doing with those aliens is crazy! You have to listen to me!"

"That isn't Gloriosa.", interrupts Captain Lasagna, Iron Odie, Sunset and Captain Snow Queen, as we see that the four went through along with Sci-Twi, The Bear and Spike, after the former latter two had helped opened up the barrier for them, Sci-Twi's power almost unleashing the Midnight Sparkle in herself, before she stops her power, preventing this.

Rarity and Hawk-Arbuckle said as the two, as Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie and the others cheer, "Twilight, Garfield, Odie!"

"Sunset, Elsa, Pooky, Spike!", said Applejack and Vet Widow.

As Rainbow Dash and Cuthor were being helped up by Fluttershy and Scarlet Arlene, they say, "You're okay!"

Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie, alongside Sunset and Captain Snow Queen, say to Timber, "That isn't your sister. It's someone whose been consumed by Equestrian magic!", looking at Gloriosa, smiling evilly as she starts being cocooned.

But they are then interrupted by a big stomp (IMAX low rumbling bass), and horrifyingly, Captain Lasagna, Iron Odie, Sunset, Elsa, Sci-Twi, The Bear and Spike; along with Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie, Apple, Raven and the others saw a huge alien who came down just now.

The Alien Harvester Queen!

As Captain Lasagna, Iron Odie, Sunset, Captain Snow Queen and Sci-Twi try to help Timber, the latter then pleaded again, "Whoever you and that alien are, you have to let my sister go. Please Gloriosa, come back! I need you!"

The Alien Harvester Queen then responds to him as a alien-like screech, and Gloriosa doesn't responds, almost being completely cocooned.

"GLORIOSA!", yelled Timber, before he is trapped in the vines too, as Captain Lasagna, Iron Odie, Sunset, Captain Snow Queen and Sci-Twi then ran to their friends.

Sage and Mal hurried for them, "Hurry, guys! The alien ship is about to blast in seven minutes!"

Iron Odie at that moment used his energized laser to shoot at the alien harvester queen, but he and his superhero friends discover that it has a forcefield too!

The alien queen then looks at the completely domed vine barrier, as it starts to surge power (IMAX low rumbling bass), unleashing powerful green lightning and vines that break the top and bottom frames of the RealD ratio, before the extraterrestrial screeches loudly again, starting to chase Captain Lasagna and his friends, attempting to use it's alien gun to shoot at them while the last tripod killing machine with the forcefield, follows.

As they ran around the camp from the giant aliens for a bit, Captain Lasagna and his friends dodge the vaporizing lasers the tripod killing machine and the alien harvester queen try to shoot them with, and also were dodging some of the unleashing vines as green lightning happened a bit. Even one of the alien harvester queen then suddenly hits Jon's parked limo in one part, causing it to explode!

"MY LIMO!", mourned and yelled Hawk-Arbuckle a bit as he and his friends ran.

And at one point, Sunset, Captains Snow Queen and Lasagna, Iron Odie, Sci-Twi, The Bear and Spike were being cornered by the unleashing vines, while the rampaging aliens were catching up to them!

Miraculously, Captain Lasagna and Sunset's friends then gathered, and Applejack and Vet Widow call, "Rarity! Jon!", as Rarity then uses her jewel shields, along with Hawk-Arbuckle's earth-elemental again, to shield them from the vines and the incoming aliens.

When seeing this, the alien harvester queen drops it's alien gun, and comes towards it as vines wrap on the jewel, earth-elemental shielded spot, the tripod killing machine also starting to charge up for another laser.

Instead of using a alien gun to shoot the shielded Captain Lasagna and his friends, the alien harvester queen then uses one of it's alien-like hooves to stomp and try to crush the shield (IMAX bass boom)!

Inside the shield, Rarity and Hawk-Arbuckle try to keep the shield stable, the two saying to their friends, "I can't keep this up forever!"

As The Bear, Applejack, Vet Widow, Rainbow Dash, Cuthor, Pinkie, Cheese Vision, Spider-Man, Fluttershy, Scarlet Arlene, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie and the others were scared for a bit, Sunset, Captains Lasagna and Snow Queen, and Iron Odie then said to Sci-Twi, "It's up to you! You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart and stun those aliens!", as Fluttershy, Scarlet Arlene, Pinkie, Cheese Vision, Spider-Man, and some of the secondary characters try to keep the shield stable too.

"No. There's too many of them. And the alien is trying to break the shield! It would take too much magic. I can't.", Sci-Twi worried.

Captain Lasagna, Iron Odie, Sunset and Captain Snow Queen then said, "It's the only way! You have to embrace the magic inside you!", the former two pets then finished, "Till the break of dawn! Seriously!"

"But what if _she_ takes over? What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?", worried again Sci-Twi.

"That won't happen! We won't let it.", guarantees Captain Lasagna, Iron Odie, Sunset and Captain Snow Queen once again, The Bear, Rainbow Dash, Cuthor, Applejack, Vet Widow, Pewdiepie, his Youtuber friends, and some of the others nod yes.

After their guarantee, the alien queen then stomps on the shield again with it's hoof, trying to break it (IMAX bass boom). Cracks were heard for a bit, before Sci-Twi, courageous and confident once more, then tries to use her magic to try pulling the brambles apart, and try to stun the aliens.

Outside again, the alien queen then sees a purple glow from the shield it is trying to break, before, aggravated, screeches again as it hits on the shield harder (IMAX bass boom), causing more cracks on the shield inside, weakening Hawk-Arbuckle and Rarity for a bit as cracks were seen on rocks and jewels, Pewdiepie and his Youtuber friends along with Applejack and Vet Widow, treats him with care.

"Come on, Twilight. You have to be stronger than she is!", Sunset and Captain Snow Queen said to Sci-Twi, who was in tears, talking about Midnight Sparkle.

Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie then support the two girls reasoning with Sci-Twi, saying, "You have to confront your fears! Do it now!", before Sci-Twi, with the two super-pets, Sunset and Captain Snow Queen's powers, inevitably then unleashes her maximum magic, before she gains a light-blue horn, and light-blue aura glasses and light-blue eyes with purple pupils once again.

Then, the camera zooms into Twilight's mind, before the 2.35:1 RealD 3D ratio then turns to 1.85:1 for it's final RealD 1.85:1 sequence, the IMAX still the same 1.44:1 ratio, as suspenseful Ghostbusters (2016) Theodore Shapiro music was heard.

* * *

In Sci-Twi's mind as the RealD ratio turned into 1.85:1 for the format's final aspect ratio-changing sequence, she was floating in the same purplish background from the first RealD sequence from her dream (without the objects), before a light-blue glow was shown, and she is confronted by a gigantic projection of Midnight Sparkle, laughing evilly at Sci-Twi.

"You will never control me. I will ALWAYS be a part of YOU!", evilly said Midnight Sparkle, before she turns into light-blue energy that absorbs into Sci-Twi!

First, she has Midnight's light-blue eyes with purple pupils, then cringed as she grows Midnight's purple wings, her glasses turning into light-blue eyewear much to her horror!

" **NOOOO!** ", Sci-Twi screams with fear, as she gains Midnight's horn, before flinching and trying to keep her together, and to fight the Midnight inside of her.

But as all hope seems lost, Sci-Twi then hears four voices.

" **Twilight!** "

She then looks to see behind her in her mind, were red forms of Captain Lasagna, Iron Odie, Sunset and Captain Snow Queen.

" **Listen to me! You are in charge!** ", said the red forms of Captain Lasagna, Iron Odie, Sunset and Captain Snow Queen, The Bear smiling with confidence too.

Then purple forms of Rarity, Hawk-Arbuckle, Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Apple, Pewdiepie and Cryaotic then appear, confiding her, " **You are a life, darling! A force for good!** "

Next were light-blue forms of Rainbow Dash, Cuthor, Leona, Jane, Audrey, Raven, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye that appear, saying to her, " **You can kick the darkness' butt!"**

After were pink forms of Pinkie Pie, Cheese Vision, Spider-Man, Vega, Scarlet, Briar and CinammonToastKen, saying, " **We're here for you, Twilight!** "

Shortly was orange forms of Applejack, Vet Widow, Madeline and CutiePie Marzia, finishing the last sentence, " **And we will be here no matter what!** "

And finally, yellow forms of Fluttershy, Scarlet Arlene, Faybelle and Grav3yard Girl, saying, " **We believe in you!** "

After a 1.85:1 RealD camera shot (w/h IMAX still 1.44:1 entirely) shows Sci-Twi still with Midnight Sparkle's horn, eye-wear and wings, and Captain Lasagna, Sunset and their friends in the seven kinds of colours around her, Sunset and Captain Snow Queen then told her, " **You are NOT Midnight Sparkle!** "

" **YOU ARE NOT MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!** ", shouted Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie.

Then, as another camera shot closes up on Sci-Twi, who closes her eyes, who still has Midnight's light-blue eyes and purple pupils...

...

...suddenly they then back to her normal eyes, while Theodore Shapiro's Ghostbusters (2016) score was heard triumphantly, and Sci-Twi simply said,

"No. I...am...Twilight Sparkle!", Sci-Twi says, erasing Midnight's eye-wear from existence! "And the magic I carry inside me is...The Magic of Friendship!", she then says, who also erases Midnight's horn and wings for good, obliterating Midnight Sparkle from her mind once and for all!

* * *

Then, the 1.85:1 RealD ratio then turns back to the 2.35:1 ratio after it's final sequence, the camera shot showing the alien harvester queen screeching before she was about to break the shield, until...

 **BOOM!**

Someone swooshes out of the shield after a magic power rumble (IMAX low rumbling bass), breaking the brambles apart from it, and the magical shockwave then causes the aliens to be stunned, both the alien harvester queen and the final tripod killing machine's forcefields disabled!

The alien harvester queen then sees that Sci-Twi was the one who swooshed out, with Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie flying with her with their superpowers for support, green lightning still seen that breaks the frames of the RealD ratio, while the IMAX stays 1.44:1 again.

With only four and a half minutes until the alien ship blasts, it was time for Captain Lasagna's other friends to take action.

For example, when Sage, Mal, Evie and Libby distract the final tripod by running around it and dodging the vaporizing lasers by jumping, somersaulting and running, Cuthor and The Bear had the time to strike as they flew to the top of the tripod, try to smash the top of it for both of them, and then The Bear rips one of the top parts of the tripod, lodging it in the top, before Cuthor uses his thundery hammer to smash it like a nail, killing the final tripod killing machine!

When Sage, Mal, Evie and Libby had time to breathe a bit along with Cuthor and The Bear, the latter suddenly hugged Cuthor for co-operation.

Also, when the alien harvester queen was about to get Sci-Twi, Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie, who is about to chase after them, it is distracted by Pewdiepie, who he and his friends use their weapons against it (like guns, and such; no reason), but nearby, Vega and Scarlet suddenly started to be abducted by one of the City Destroyer's abductors, much to Leona, Jane and Audrey's horror.

Hawk-Arbuckle, while Vet Widow and Scarlet Arlene watch, then shot a set of fire-elemental arrows to shoot at the abductors, completely destroying the abductor.

But Scarlet and Vega were in mid-air, before Scarlet manages to use her star-levitation, before, as she heard Vega scream, she spreads out her arms before she catches Vega in her arms, which surprises her love.

"You saved me...again...oh, I love you!", Vega swoons romantically to Scarlet, who she then kisses her for a few moments.

Whilst about trying to get Sci-Twi, Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie, the alien harvester queen then looks at the kissing Scarlet and Vega, which it screeches and then was about to charge towards them instead!

"GIRLS, watch out! Let's do this, girls!", Apple and Raven said, before the two, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle suddenly uses magical streams, that break the top frame of the RealD 2.35:1 ratio, at the tentacles on the alien harvester queen's back, which is her weak-point!

As Scarlet and Vega, who were embracing, see the alien harvester queen coming towards them, it's armour suddenly then was ripped apart, showing the alien harvester queen's shorter form, spewing with green ooze, and was about to fall near them!

From behind, the five EAH girls yell as they use their frame-breaking magical streams to kill the alien harvester queen, before, in another camera shot, the alien harvester queen finally falls and dies in green ooze near Vega and Scarlet, who the latter lover then embraces her girlfriend in protection, as the alien harvester queen's corpse filled the entire top frame of the RealD 2.35:1 ratio.

The camera shot switched, and Vega and Scarlet thanks, "Thanks, girls!", to the five EAH girls, who nod in agreement.

With both aliens killed, and only one minute and a half left till the City Destroyer, still aimed for, blasts and destroys the camp.

Sci-Twi, Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie finally reach where Gloriosa/Gaia is coccooned in the vines, before Sci-Twi, with her leitation powers, and Captain Lasagna, with all his super-feline strength, finally then rips the hold of Gloriosa/Gaia, exposing her, as she yells, "No! STOP!", in horror and plead.

Iron Odie uses his magnetic adjustments on his suit to grab the jewels on Gloriosa/Gaia's chest, saying, "GIVE US THOSE!", as Captain Lasagna then finishes pulling the vines enclosing Gloriosa, which stay open.

With all the seven geodes saved, ranging from the colors of yellow, light-blue, white, purple, orange, pink and red. six of them except the purple were given to Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and especially, Sunset Shimmer, as most of the Orangers except Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie, along with all of the secondary important characters, gather with them as the six girls' transformation starts.

Randomly, Rainbow's shoes turn into orange-blue winged ones as a sign of loyalty crystal power, Applejack gains brown gloves with a green jewel in the middle as a sign of honesty crystal power, Fluttershy gains a crystalline armor as a sign of kindness crystal power, Pinkie Pie gains a new fluffy hairstyle with her armor also as a sign of laughter crystal power, Rarity gains a new dress-like armor as a sign of generosity crystal power, and Sunset gains a new hairstyle and armor finally as a sign of empathy crystal power!

Lastly as the girls' crystal powered forms were shown with the Orangers and the other characters, Sci-Twi, Captain Lasagna and Iron Odie join his Oranger and secondary character friends, the former was given the final purple jewel, gaining her crystal powered form with purple goggles, crystal wings like Fluttershy and Rainbow, and a armor as well.

With the help of the power of the Orangers and the charging crystal forms of the Mane 7, the power then attracts Gloriosa/Gaia Everfree out of her vine cocoon, and closely into the path of the City Destroyer gigantic laser about to blast!

* * *

0:15...

0:14...

0:13...

* * *

"Hello, aliens! We're **BAAAAAAAAAACK!** ", humorously referenced Pewdiepie, who is with the Orangers and his Youtuber friends, yelling, as the City Destroyer's laser was about to blast...

* * *

0:09...

0:08...

0:07...

* * *

Looking up at the laser about to blast in a matter of seconds, Gloriosa/Gaia then says, "Uh oh.", who is about to face the inevitable.

* * *

0:03...

0:02...

0:01...

0:00...

* * *

As Gloriosa/Gaia tries to shield herself from the blast, the City Destroyer then blasts, but reflects back due to Gloriosa/Gaia's protection, but in the process, it pulverizes Gloriosa's evil Gaia Everfree form, and explodes the City Destroyer in a series and chains of explosive reactions!

Outside the vine barrier once more, the camera shot showing the vine dome, along with the help of the Mane 7 and Orangers' powers, then turns the whole vine-like dome into colourful crystals, and...

 **BOOM!**

The vines that got turned into crystals vanished in a big bright explosion, and the City Destroyer was completely exploded and destroyed, into a million of fiery spaceship smithereened pieces, with particle wisps of green light raining down in the sunny day!

All the vines that attacked the camp were completely vanished, but the destruction of the totem, and the corpses of both the alien harvester queen and the three tripods, were still laying on the ground. Fiery sparks rain down as well, citing the destruction of the gigantic alien ship, thus saving the camp, AND the world!

Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Derpy, Starlight and Paisley, especially along with my cameo of Christopher Spielberg and my girlfriend, come out of the cabin and cheer for the aftermath of this extraterrestrial, superpowered battle.

Bulk Biceps, Trixie and Sandalwood were even happy at this, before the former strong CHS backgrounder then hugs the latter two in happiness.

* * *

Back at the town with Filthy Rich and the townspeople, they then are unfrozen by Faybelle's safety Saturday Night Fever disco move, and are cheering and relieved after this catastrophe.

Even at the Keg, Zack and Wendy Takamura Hishiwata (two of OCs for Lewamus Prime), then smile, and when looking at each other, then kiss again in celebration.

* * *

Timber finally gets up after this battle, freed from the already-vanished vines, and sees his sister Gloriosa, back to normal and lying on the ground unconscious. He comes to her and asks, "Gloriosa?"

With the raining green wisp light particles raining down with the fire sparks, one of the last raining green wisps of light particles then touches Gloriosa's nose bridge, which actually erases Gloriosa's bad behaviour, before she awakens.

"What...what happened?", asks Gloriosa, who has no memory of her cruel behaviour.

Timber smiles at his sister, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay.", before as he hugs Gloriosa, he looks up to Captain Lasagna, Sci-Twi, The Orangers and the other heroic secondary characters while a camera shot shows the aftermath of the battle, with a few sparks of fire at the part where the totem was, and the sundial was still there, along with the corpses of the alien harvester queen and tripod killing machines nearby.

"Great job. Our mission's accomplished, everyone!", Captain Lasagna says, as he, the Orangers, the seven girls, and the other secondary characters floated down, in unity, before Captain Lasagna and the Orangers turn back to their normal forms, like Garfield, Odie, Elsa, Pooky and the others once more for this story.

The CHS backgrounders, including Micro Chips, Flash Sentry, Octavia Melody, DJ PON-3, Valhallen, Derpy as well as Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, then cheer for Garfield, Sci-Twi and the team's heroic work they've done!

As Spike comes towards Sci-Twi, Garfield, Sunset, Elsa and their friends, he cheered, "You did it!", before noticing the strange necklaces on the girls, "Whoa. Nice bling."

"What...what are these?", asks Applejack and Liz, about the former's necklace.

Sunset and Elsa then answered and guessed, "I'm not sure. But clearly, we have some kind of connection to them.", about the girls' jewels.

"We almost don't care what they are. They are gorgeous!", rated Rarity and Jon, the former girl gasping, "And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!", laughing and sighing, before Garfield, Sci-Twi and the others, including Jon, glares at her questioningly. "That's probably cancelled, isn't it?"

"Yep. Sadly, pretty sure.", Garfield says, as he and his friends laugh funnily.

But suddenly from the last tripod killing machine that Cuthor and The Bear destroyed, the hatch from it then opens, as Garfield, Sci-Twi, Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie and the others look.

They then see a slender creature moving slightly, but not almost or completely, moves a bit from the tripod, and another camera shot then turns to see the strange creature to be a similar alien like the harvester queen, as it makes a noise when opening it's mouth, whilst suspenseful John Williams music from War of the Worlds was heard, before the creepy alien suddenly, then dies from not only the wounds from the epic super-powered battle, but from the planet's healthy bacteria.

"Well, that explains the disliked ending of that new War of the Worlds movie with Steven Spielberg and Tom Cruise. Still a good movie, but somehow bad ending strangely.", Garfield and Odie says, "Luckily, this doesn't foreshadow anything.", as Garfield's friends, like Sage, Libby, Mal, Evie, Pewdiepie and the other six Youtubers, and the girls, agree.

Sunset and Elsa then says, "But in that case, we did that together.", heartwarmingly, as the two girls, Garfield and his friends laugh again unitedly.


	29. Saving Camp Everfree

**CAMP EVERFREE 12:00 PM**

Some time after the aftermath of the epic battle, the CHS backgrounders like Flash, Derpy, Octavia Melody, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Micro Chips and Bulk Biceps, were helping clean up the wrecked parts that was destroyed in the battle, while Applejack and Liz helped carry another log of wood, impressing and gleefully making Bulk Biceps smile.

Even the same men that helped Jon and his friends with the limo even brought constructive equipment to help carry the corpses of the alien harvester queen and the three tripod killing machines.

Gloriosa then shyly comes to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, apologizing, "I am...so sorry. I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had and instead I've made it the worst! ...Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich.", giving up before Celestia's answer.

"No.", answered Celestia, disagreeing with Filthy Rich taking the camp. "It's not. This camp has meant so much to so many people, like Garfield and his friends. My sister and me included."

Luna even asks her, "Why did you think we wanted our students to come here?"

"We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away!", said Garfield, Odie and Sci-Twi, who she and the girls were still in their crystal super-powered form. "If camp meant so much to you two, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past."

Sunset and Elsa agree, putting their arms on Garfield, Odie and Sci-Twi, "And maybe we can get them to help save it!"

"Then why should've we done that in the first place? We did have much fun at camp.", Sage and Mal asks her friends, the former Starling girl saying, "Well, the rich man must be- What kind of Filthy Rich scrub, gives you financial time until he takes this place? What kind of idiot! We don't know. So guys, any ideas how we should help save this camp the old fashioned way?"

Applejack and Liz got an idea, "Oh! Like a fund-raiser?"

"Or a BALL?", excites Rarity and Jon.

Rainbow Dash joins, "Our band can play!"

" **RAINBOOMS AND THE LASAGNA MEDLEYS!** LIVES TO IT'S PREDECESSOR, EVERYONE!", screamed Nermal with excitement.

Elsa, Sage, Mal, the Starlings, the other three Auradonians, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Faybelle, Pewdiepie, and the Youtubers then ask to Garfield, "Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys?"

"Yep. That was our band about two stories ago in the first sequel.", Garfield broke the fourth wall. "AND it was so good doing MJ songs!"

Fluttershy then says, "I could help write a new song just for the occasion."

"You can do it, Fluttershy! Because my boyfriend Garfield has an idea for a medley too!", Arlene lucks Fluttershy, as the CHS backgrounders, like Bulk Biceps, Micro Chips, Captain Planet, Lyra, Bon-Bon, DJ PON-3, Snips, Snails, and Octavia, agreeing to this chatterly.

Looking down and feeling sorry for the past bad events she've done, and her bad behaviour that was erased from her mind, she sweetly says to Garfield, his friends and the girls, "Those are all good ideas, but where would we hold it?"

"Oh! we have an idea!", said Garfield and Odie, before the two pets, Sunset and Elsa then said, "We could hold it in the Crystal Cave!", before the former continued, "That's what where we were at the time before the battle and climax.", breaking the fourth wall again.

Rarity and Jon gleefully gasps, "A Crystal Ball! ...I LOVE IT!"

"Indeed it will be, Rarity. You're the winner of this selection for the Camp Everfree Foundation Donation, brought to you by Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune!", Odie says in a commercial-like voice, breaking the fourth wall like Garfield, and then laughs his head off with Garfield after this reference.

Gloriosa then says, smiling, "I admire everyone's enthusiasm. Really, I do. But...I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone."

"Girl, why not change it tonight, because we're doing it tonight like a movie premiere. Because...", Garfield said, as he, all his friends, Sci-Twi, and the girls all said, "We got this!" The former tabby cat then says, "But first, we need to do something about this broken dock again."

* * *

In a half-hour with the help of Garfield, Sci-Twi, the girls, and Garfield's friends, the dock was finished once again.

"Third time's the charm. Or is it fifth? I've lost track.", Rainbow said.

Nermal corrects her, "The first one you've said, Rainbow."

"All that matters is that the runway is finished!", Rarity said.

Applejack, Jon and Liz also correct her, "I think you mean, the dock."

"Oh, to-mah-to, tomato.", ignored Rarity for the correction, as she still loves fashion.

In excitement, Pinkie then spreads confetti, sprinkles and marshmallows, as she, Squeak and Spider jumped, cheering, "Let's CELEBRATE!", as she already tosses the sprinkles in the air.

Garfield and his friends, but Squeak and Spider, realizing that Pinkie's sprinkles can explode with her magic, then hurry, "No, no, no, no, please don't throw it there!", but it was already too late.

The marshmallows, sprinkles and confetti already lands on the dock, before glowing pink, and then explodes, wrecking the dock once more!

The girls' hair, along with some of Garfield and his friends' hair, were blown back a bit and messed up, all of them were shocked and traumatized by the dock's fourth destruction. Rarity even reached out, shocked while making a exclamation, before she faints.

Garfield then says to the audience/readers, "Okay, let's skip the dock finishing, and do the crystal ball!", as the screen turned white.


	30. The Legend You Were Meant to Be

**Note: I'm sorry if I took so long. I had to work on other stories for a while, but I need to finish this one to continue on to the rest of my planned stories in this universe, so do not worry. :)**

As the white screen at the end of the last chapter fades, as a unity of Garfield and his friends starting a song medley first with Garfield's cover of the song Man in the Mirror, as Garfield's friends were dancing for this preparation montage.

 **Garfield: I'm gonna make a chance, for once in my life... It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference, gonna make it right...**

 **As I, turn up the collar on my favorite camping coat, this wind is blowing my mind,**

 **I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat, who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs,**

 **A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top, and a one man's soul, they follow each other on the wind you know, cause they got nowhere to go,**

 **That's why I want you to know!**

 **I'm starting with the man in the mirror, I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer,**

 **If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself, then make a change!**

After his part in the medley, the song then shows a montage of Garfield, Sci-Twi and Odie starting to prepare for the Crystal Ball, like with the three, along with Timber Spruce, were making and thinking of the invitations they're gonna send and Sci-Twi and Garfield magically help put the invitations in the envelopes and sort them, which starts off the Mane 7's song next, Garfield and some of his friends singing along.

Sunset and Elsa also check off the party things on the list, while the CHS backgrounders, like Flash and Trixie, help with the party equipment in the Crystal Cave, and also saving the cake after Snips accidentally stumbled.

 **Sci-Twi and Garfield: I used to think that stories were just that, set in stone, concrete as a fact, it didn't dawn on me, that I could change history...**

 **Sunset and Elsa: Now I know I'm writing my own song, fight my way to the ending that I want, I'll turn a tragedy, (** **All 4: Into an epic fantasy...)**

 **Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys: Hey, hey, hey, you can be a hero (hero) too, oh, oh, oh, take my hand, we're here for you...**

 **Come away with me, be the legend you were meant to be, you'll always be Everfree...**

During this part, as Garfield, his friends, and the Mane 7 were singing, several pictures of them were shown, being connected and having a fun camping trip, like with them on the Camp Everfree bridge, fishing in the lake with Odie getting a big bass, which Garfield was ecstatic to eat, and all of Garfield's friends laying down on a circle with Garfield in the middle, showing their connectivity.

 **Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys: Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, to be the legend you were meant to be (2x)!**

Again, during this part, we then see Gloriosa Daisy, standing at the Camp Everfree dock where she looks up and also looks at the view of the lake, also feeling regretful for what she has done earlier. However, and fortunately, she was comforted by her brother Timber as he joins her when watching the view, as after, Odie then sang another song for the medley.

 **Odie: I got this feeling, inside my bones, it goes electric wavy when I turn it on,**

 **All through my city, all through my home, we're flying up, no ceiling when we in my zone,**

 **I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet, feel that hot blood in my body when it drops! (** **Sage, Mal, Libby & Evie: Ooh!)**

 **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally, room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop!**

 **And under the lights, when everything goes, nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close, when we move, yeah, you already know, so just imagine...**

During Odie's second part of his medley song, we then see Odie dancing with his pal Garfield and the rest of their friends, while the four girls' part show the four breaking the top and bottom frame of the RealD 2.35:1 ratio for a few seconds, while the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio fits them, before the four girls go back to the frame as Odie continues his song, as well as continuing the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys' song as well.

 **Fluttershy and Arlene: There was a time when fear would hold me down, cause I let it chain me to the ground,**

 **Rainbow Dash and Nermal: Look at me now, I'm soaring high, it's never boring in the sky,**

 **Applejack and Liz: When we know we got friends on our side, whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride,**

 **Rarity and Jon: Together we will shine so bright, a radiant brilliance in the night,**

During this part of their song, we see Pinkie and Olaf bring cupcakes and Fluttershy and Arlene helping with the ball's carpet along with Spike, and Rainbow Dash and Nermal use their superpowers, with Nermal using his hammer too, to speed across the same town and putting the invitations in the mailboxes and doors.

Next, as Flash Sentry, Valhallen and Bulk Biceps were carrying different sizes of rocks for the ball in the crystal caves, Applejack and Liz help lift the heaviest rock to the cave, much to the boys' amazement, the biggest rock breaking the top frame of the 2.35:1 ratio, with Applejack and Liz helping throw the giant rock at the screen.

Lastly before the next parts of the songs, Rarity also helps with crystallizations with a crystal chandelier in the crystal ball while Jon helps with the arrows, which hang on the chandelier with special effects, some of those effects breaking the top frame in the RealD ratio again.

 **Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys: Hey, hey, hey, you can be a hero (hero) too, oh, oh, oh, take my hand, we're here for you...**

 **Come away with me, be the legend you were meant to be, you'll always be Everfree...**

 **Garfield:** **I'm starting with the man in the mirror, I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer,**

 **If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself, then make a...CHANGE! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!**

As they sang along with Garfield for their parts, the partygoers at the crystal ball were dancing along, including Gloriosa, Gaia, Christopher Spielberg, his girlfriend, Zack and his girlfriend Wendy Takamura Hishiwata (the four cameos), along with Bulk Biceps, Snips, Snails, and the other backgrounders were celebrating the songs.

Also, more pictures of them having fun at the camp were shown, like Garfield, Odie, Sci-Twi, Rarity, Jon, Fluttershy and Arlene were roasting marshmallows, Sunset, Elsa, Garfield, Odie, Rainbow Dash, Nermal, Applejack and Liz having a pillow fight with Sage, Mal, Pewdiepie and some of their friends, and Garfield and all of the heroes taking a group picture at the camp.

 **Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys: Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, to be the legend you were meant to be (2x)!**

 **Odie: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance, a feeling good, good, creeping up on you, so just dance, dance, dance, come on,**

 **Garfield: All these things I shouldn't do when you dance, dance, dance, and ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing,**

 **All: Can't stop the feeling! (Odie: So just dance, dance, dance,) Can't stop the feeling! (Odie: So just dance, dance, dance,)**

 **Can't stop the feeling! (Odie: Woo! So just dance, dance, dance,) Can't stop the feeling! (Odie: So keep dancing!)**

During this final part as they sang and performed the last parts of their songs, Pinkie and Odie also use their respective explosive sprinkles and Iron Odie powers to have a blast, breaking both frames of the 2.35:1 aspect ratio for the RealD 3D version, only for a few moments, whilst confetti and streamers also break the frame as well, the rainbooms and lasagna medleys' songs ending, while the romantic pairs kiss again.

 **Garfield: Make that change...**

After their songs, all the backgrounders cheer wildly for the performance, and Garfield and Odie help Gloriosa Daisy, who's wearing a Crystal Ball outfit, and allows her to make an announcement, everyone smiling.

Gloriosa grabs the microphone and gladly announced, "Thank you all so much for coming. And for helping us raise enough money to...save Camp Everfree!", the last three words she surprised everyone, the rest but her cheering!

Filthy Rich, amidst the crowd, hears and watches this, glares as he straightens his tie, doesn't speak, and left the party.

After the short cheer, Gloriosa turns to the heroes, "Thank you. For everything."

"What did we tell you? We all help.", Garfield smiles deeply with happiness and respect.

Gloriosa sighs and confesses, "If I'd just asked for help in the first place..."

"Don't sweat it. It's kind of what we do.", Rainbow and Nermal thanked.

Garfield then says, "Well, we had a great adventure, though. At camp.", chuckling with happiness as the rest were proud of what they did for the whole trip.


	31. The Crystal Ball

**CRYSTAL BALL 9:00 PM**

At the Crystal Ball right after the performance last chapter, Sci-Twi was near the entrance with Garfield and Odie, who are helping adjust the lights in the party, before Timber Spruce came up to her again.

"Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty cool how I saved all the campers from those _Rubis fruticosus_.", said Timber Spruce, which the three look at him.

Garfield and Odie ask, "Uh...In English, please."

"Blackberry brambles.", answers Timber.

Sci-Twi said, "I'm familiar with the genus. It's just a little weird you'd say you saved all the campers. I thought I'd saved them."

"Yeah, but I saved you from falling on the docks so that you'd could save the campers. So, technically...it was all me.", explains Timber.

Garfield whispers to Odie, "Much like Scarlet and Vega's romance.", the two giggling in agreement.

"I'm really glad I met you.", Sci-Twi giggled happily to Timber, who the latter smiled embarrassingly and says uh oh. "What?", she and the two pets ask then.

Timber told them, "That sounds like a _good-bye_ and here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. Maybe get dinner and catch a movie?", asking Sci-Twi for a night out.

"Ooh...! Love moment coming up!", Garfield and Odie high-five.

Sci-Twi blinked a few times, agreeing, "Yeah. I'd really like that."

"Oh, good. I was hoping that's what this meant.", Timber answers, the lights Garfield and Odie are helping put up breaking the bottom and top frames of the RealD 2.35:1 ratio, the IMAX ratio fitting the effects.

After the two pets help hold up the lights, Sci-Twi then touches and holds Timber's hand in romance, before, blushing during this as Garfield and Odie were surprised, the two were about to kiss-

But Gloriosa comes up to her brother Timber, touching him on the shoulder as she said, "Oh, uh. Sorry. I need to borrow Timber.", ruining the romantic moment. "There are some donors I really want him to meet."

"Aw, she ruined the moment. But she is now good. And we're happy about it.", Garfield sighs in disappointment, but smiles then.

As Gloriosa and Timber walk away to meet with other people, Timber says to Sci-Twi, "Save me a dance, okay?"

"Uh-huh.", Sci-Twi answers as she, Garfield and Odie walk away too, but in another direction.

Garfield and Odie high-five again, "Yes! That's what I call falling in love again!"

"Adorable!", Rarity, Jon, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane interrupt Garfield, Odie and Sci-Twi, with the rest of Garfield and Odie's friends near them.

Sunset, Sage, Mal and Squeak comment, "He does seem like a pretty cool guy."

"Cool indeed, literally. Also our new friends and being with famous Youtubers is cool as well.", Elsa says.

Rainbow Dash and Nermal sped and asked before saying during this, "Know what else is cool? Our awesome new superpowers!", before Rainbow sped with rainbow colours and Nermal sped with his hammer, saying whilst stopping and speeding across the party, "We both handed out like four hundred fliers, set up the stage, and still had time to pick up a pizza! WE LOVE OUR SUPER SPEED!"

"By the power of thunder!", Nermal references He-Man, holding out his hammer, before lightning strikes him humorously out of nowhere, which he is not harmed. "...I have the power..."

Sage, Mal and their friends then couldn't help but giggle, but laugh to this joke, along with Garfield, Odie and their friends too.

"About that, we think the crystals are the source of the superpowers.", Sunset and Elsa theorized.

Vega agrees, "True. But the rest of Garfield and his friends' powers are not temporary, nor permanent."

"True again, you celestial smart starling beauty...", Scarlet charmed Vega, kissing her again, continuing, "It was very super and useful here, however."

Fluttershy and Arlene then asked, "You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?"

"No.", answers Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie, before the former two then says, "In fact, I think maybe we were meant to have them all along."

"Us, too.", Sci-Twi also agreed.

Garfield also says, "Well, for us, we can use these powers whenever we want, expect for our homeworlds in this universe. Anyways, we're happy for these powers! Orangers!", he then cheered.

"Bro-fist!", Pewdiepie and the Revelmode Squad then said.

Then, all the heroes then cheered, happy and victorious of their latest adventure.


	32. Goodbye for Now

**Note: This concluding chapter (before my bonus chapter), will feature references for my future stories, which takes place during this story.**

Outside the Crystal Caves during the ball in the night, Sunset and Elsa looked at the night sky, barefoot as they held their shoes, and Sci-Twi, Garfield and all their friends were saying goodbye to Timber Spruce, who's charming Sci-Twi one last time, except Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity, who the five girls were still having fun at the Crystal Ball.

"It's definitely a lovely night for us to celebrate, don't you think?", Garfield asks as he, his friends and Sci-Twi meets with Sunset and Elsa, Sci-Twi surprised.

Not answering, Sunset and Elsa raise their eyebrows as the rest of Garfield's friends agreed, Sci-Twi blushing in embarrassment, still smiling, and hitting Sunset's arm playfully, as Sunset blushed to due to Elsa's love for her, even though Sunset was still happy and looking at Sci-Twi. Garfield smiles to his friends, and the two girls too.

Then, Sunset and Elsa thinks about something.

"There is one thing I'm still wondering about though...", Sunset and Elsa wondered, Sci-Twi, Garfield and friends listening.

Sci-Twi, Garfield and Odie ask, "What's that?"

"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?", asks the two girls, wondering as they were a bit worried, along with Sci-Twi.

Jon, hesitant, answered, "It's just probably back when we battled Thadog and Midnight Sparkle. Nothing to worry. Although, we do feel like going away for a while."

"So, we will come back. It's just that we want to go to more adventures and meet new friends. Somehow we've chosen to go to Ever After High, what Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle suggested. The portal is back at the middle of camp, so let's go there.", explains Garfield.

Odie fist bumps, "Agreed.", as he, Garfield, all of their friends, and only Sci-Twi and Sunset of the EG characters go to the centre of the camp.

* * *

Reaching there, Garfield says, "Okay, everyone, in a few minutes, we will be going to Ever After High through the portal. But don't worry, we will be back to help anytime we want, and they can come visit us-", before hearing someone coming from the portal.

The sound was getting louder a bit, until Garfield and his friends take cover, and suddenly, a gigantic scissors-shaped spaceship comes out of the portal, and goes up and around in a hoop, much to all the heroes' shock.

"What in Starland?!", asks Sage, she, Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Mal, Evie, Jane and Audrey shocked.

Pewdiepie even mistakenly swore, "What the fuck!?", amazed and shocked, as the heroes glared at him a bit, as the Youtuber fed himself the same hot sauce he brought from earlier again. "Sorry. Just surprised with my Youtuber friends right now."

Then the spaceship then hovers down and lands, still surprising Garfield and his friends. All the passengers in the spaceship exit and, in a big surprise, it was actually Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie and Ashlynn.

"Girls!", Garfield, Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline yell, happy to see them again, hugging them.

Sage and Mal asks, "You know them?"

"Where have you been, you six?", Garfield smiled.

Poppy explains, "Well, you should've saw what we been adventuring lately! Me, my girlfriend, and the other four became heroes and we went to this futuristic place called San Fransokyo, where we met this boy, a medical robot and his friends, and oh my crown, it was so amazing there! We also went to a place called Alpha, in the 28th century, and met these two futuristic agents, and we had a blast on having adventures on both!"

"Wait, she has a girlfriend?", asked Scarlet.

The short-haired daughter of Rapunzel then notices the new characters, asking, "Who's your new friends, and where are we?"

"This is Sage, Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega from Starland, Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty from Auradon, and Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, CinnamonToastKen, Cryaotic, Grav3yardGirl and CutiePieMarzia from the real Youtube world. We met them at the airport we stopped by. We then went on a trip to Camp Everfree where there was this girl who runs this camp, but found these jewels, she turned into this myth named Gaia Everfree, there was an alien invasion, not until we all helped and saved the day once again!", introduced and then explained Garfield.

Scarlet also said, "Oh, and speaking of your girlfriend, I have one too.", embracing Vega.

"That's great, Scarlet. Common, actually for the both of us.", Poppy thanked the compliment, embracing Cupid too, before the two pairs then kissed.

Garfield continued, "All right, speaking of which, we were just about to go through the portal to-", before another someone comes from the portal.

It was Tecna and Lorna Mcnessie.

"Tecna! Lorna!", Garfield greeted, which the new characters were surprised again. "Where have you two been?"

Tecna also explains, "Me and Lorna went into the human body and helped stop a virus from killing the person we were in, with all the blood cells, the pill and the microscopic city, and then we went to another place where we helped these ants and bugs stop the grasshoppers from taking over, so yeah, we did have fun too."

"And I see you got some new friends too as well.", Lorna smiled gleefully.

Sage short-storied, "I'm Sage, this is Libby, Leona, Vega and Scarlet, us five are at Starland, Audrey's a friend of Mal, Evie and Jane's, and Pewdiepie and his other friends here are famous on Youtube. We went here to Camp Everfree, and there was this girl who turned evil, there was an invasion, we stopped it together, and we helped save the camp by holding up a Crystal Ball."

"Thanks for shortening the explaination. Those seem pretty fun-", Garfield was about to say another compliment to Tecna and Lorna, but for the third time, someone arrives from the portal.

This time, Roxy, Snoopy and Woodstock.

"There you three are!", Odie cheers.

Snoopy cheers, "Pals!", hugging Garfield and Odie. "We just had the amazing adventure ever! We went to a mystical place named Siam, we were with this school teacher, who met Siam's king, there was an evil person there and there were German planes and my enemy, the Red Baron, and it was so cool! I even waltzed with Roxy before we went here."

"So what were you guys and your new friends doing when we were gone?", asks Woodstock.

Squeak answers, "We went to Camp Everfree here, and met some new friends from Starland, a friend of Mal's, and famous Youtubers on the way there."

"So glad almost everyone's here. And where's Charlie?", Garfield says, giving the opportunity for the last person to come from the portal.

Sage and Mal, along with all the new friends, ask, "Charlie?", before at that moment, lastly, a single person came through the portal.

Charlie, definitely.

"Charlie!", greets Snoopy.

"Snoopy!", gladly said the young boy, both Peanuts characters hugging.

Snoopy worried, "Where were you and Selina? And where is she by the way?"

"Well, we went to New Orleans in 1926, we met this princess who wants to open this restaurant, and me and Selina met one of each of our friends on the way there. Then this shadow man witch doctor cursed this prince, who turned into a frog, so did the princess who tried to change him back. In the process, I gained a healing factor, and we went on an adventure to break the curse and defeat the shadow man, and definitely, it was a maximum effort! I also had a superhero name called Charliepool, which I strangely been talking to the readers and audience during this. Bad news is, Selina went with Flora. She went back to Alfea while my friend Linus went back to my hometown universe. She didn't break up with me harshly however, but she did.", told Charlie his story.

Garfield smiled, "I feel bad for that. Speaking of which, this is Sage, Libby, Leona, Vega and Scarlet from Starland, Audrey, a friend of Mal's, and these famous familiar Youtubers. We went here to this camp and we had an awesome time. And just so the rest of you, who went on adventures recently,we were just about to leave this dimension to go to Ever After High."

"That seems like a pretty good plan.", Poppy agrees.

Pewdiepie also compliments, "I would love to go there with you guys, but me and my Revelmode friends may need to make new videos, for my subscribers! Bro-fists and awesomeness! I'll tell about my adventure and about you guys to my viewers on my next video!"

"So will we, Pewds.", Markiplier and Jacksepticeye said.

"I really loved you visiting here, Youtubers. So long!", Garfield says as all his friends, including Sunset and Sci-Twi, wave and say goodbye to the Youtubers, as all the seven real-life people pass through the portal, going back to their homeworld.

Lorna also says after they left, "Uh, I also may need to meet with my Monster High friends back at school! I'll catch up with my assignments when I get back, those adventures were amazing! See ya!", as everyone says goodbye to, with the daughter of the Loch Ness Monster going through to go back to her school at Monster High.

"Anyone else want to make any suggestions if they want to go somewhere other than Ever After High?", Squeak and the Spider asks anyone.

Sage somehow announced, "Well, I was thinking that maybe me and my Starling friends should go to Auradon, with Mal, Evie, Jane and Audrey. We Starlings would like to see what's in store at Auradon!"

"Oh, I like to go there too...later on.", Charlie said.

Garfield agrees, "Okay, sounds like a great plan! The rest of us will go to Ever After then! Goodbye, Sunset and Sci-Twi, I really hope you'll see us later again! And Sunset, you can visit us at Ever After High anytime during our stay there!"

"Oh, and by the way, tell the principals to bring a pickup truck to help carry the portal back to CHS on the way there at the end of your trip by then.", Jon asks.

Sunset nods, "We will do so, and I will visit. Bye, see you guys real soon!", as she and Sci-Twi say bye, as the two then went back to the party at the Crystal Caves.

However, as Garfield and his friends were about to go through the portal, he then notices with his friends colourful balls of lights escaping from the portal, but no problems with it for now.

"Hey, what's with the colours?", asks Jon and Liz.

Nermal and Arlene shrug, "Meh. Maybe just special effects, or something to do with later."

"You're right. Anyway, I hope you and your friends will have a wonderful time with Mal and her friends in Auradon, Sage! See you guys later! Goodbye!", Garfield says, as everyone but Sage and Mal's friends were remaining near the portal as they went through to their destination to Ever After High, along with bringing the giant scissors-shaped spaceship that Poppy and her friends have, while Sage and Mal's friends then went through the portal several moments later, all nine together to their destination to Auradon in the meantime.

 **THE END**

 **Way Too Wonderland coming in either late March, April, or early May!**

 **Star Descendants: Wicked World coming up along with Star Darlings & The Descendants!**


	33. Bonus B-Blooper Reel-Roll

**To complete this story, here's a special bonus chapter with funny deleted scenes and bloopers that happened during the making of the fanfic during both parts. Enjoy the bonus! :)**

* * *

 **SCENE 1 (Part 1; Chapter 7)**

"It is lovely out here.", agrees Fluttershy and Arlene. "The fresh air, the cool breeze...", they said before a bird lands on Fluttershy's finger, "the birds that land on your finger."

Rainbow Dash and Nermal then said, "I think that only happens to you.", to Fluttershy.

Suddenly, Rarity screams as a big magenta bird was squawking and flapping it's wings on top of the fashionista's head, messing it up a bit as the four looked at Rarity.

" **AAAAAAAAH! YAAAAAAAAH!** ", Jon screams too as he was being chased by a couple angry birds and several bumblebees as he ran around, his hair messed up too, but with several bumps on his skin due to the bees.

Rainbow Dash and Nermal change their thoughts, "Or not.", the latter saying towards the camera, "Cut."

* * *

 **SCENE 2 (Part 2; Chapter 31)**

"I'm really glad I met you.", Sci-Twi giggled happily to Timber, who the latter smiled embarrassingly and says uh oh, who then hides his face. "What?", she, Garfield and Odie ask then.

Timber then surprises them with the glasses and a moustache gag, saying, "That sounds like a good-bye and here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out.", causing Sci-Twi, Garfield and Odie laugh their heads off.

"Oh, stop, stop, you have to take it off!", says Sci-Twi after laughing hard. "I can't!", she then says.

Garfield and Odie then said, "Cut!", still happy due to the funny joke.

* * *

 **SCENE 3 (Part 1; Chapter 14)**

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy and Arlene, when all of a sudden, they glowed-!", Pinkie told, as Squeak and the spider climbed onto Pinkie's arm as she was able to grab the sprinkles, but wonders, "It's _glowed_ , right? _Glue, glow, glow-glow-glue,_ Glue sounds it could be right but I don't mean _glue_ when it's sticky, I mean _glue_ , as it happens in _glow_ , but maybe glow is right, maybe it just sounds right, am I right? _Glow, glow, glow, glow, glue, glow?_ ", as Fluttershy, Arlene, Squeak and the Spider walk off the frame, about to laugh.

I, Christopher Spielberg, then says off-screen, "You're supposed to say glow, not glue. It's a coincidence because they both sound similar."

"Pinkie! Just tell us what happened!", says Sunset and Elsa, both at the verge of laughing.

I then said, "Right! I'll get right to it! Scene from the top!"

* * *

 **SCENE 4 (Part 1; Chapter 7)**

Timber then said to Sci-Twi when they both at each other, "I know I'm charming for it- Ba-ba-bi-ba-bi!", stuttering at this, which causes Sci-Twi to smile and both Vega and Scarlet to laugh and kiss, the former romantic starling being carried by Scarlet.

"Okay, start this part over, cut!", I, Christopher Spielberg, chuckled to this blooper.

* * *

 **SCENE 5 (Part 2; Chapter 17)**

Sci-Twi asks, "How did you know what I was thinking?", to Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie, before she realizes something, clears her throat, and apologizes to the camera, "Sorry for the snarf."

"It's okay, Sci-Twi, we'll start the scene over again and it is simple. Cut!", Christopher Spielberg, which I answer the apology nicely.

* * *

 **SCENE 6 (Part 2; Chapter 29)**

Vice-Principal Luna even asks Gloriosa, "Why did you think we wanted our sta- Hic! WOO!", before after her hiccup mistake, Principal Celestia, Gloriosa, Micro Chips, Lyra and Bon-Bon laugh to this funny mistake, as the vice-principal smiled.

"Better than a good normal camping vine!", Christopher Spielberg said, I mentioning the viral kind of videos that millions of people make. "Okay, cut! Second time!"

* * *

 **SCENE 7 (Part 1; Chapter 9)**

Timber told part of the story without the flashback, _"...and that my great-grandparents were trespa-"_ , before his spooky tone changes to a short cowboy western-like tone, _"...trepassing on her land!_ ", sighing due to the tone.

" **NO!** ", screamed Leona suddenly due to the spooky Silent Hill P.H. video she watched in the lodge, heard off-screen before I (Christopher Spielberg) laugh my head off, so did Timber and the other characters. Leona then came out and ask, "Uh, is it my part?"

Christopher Spielberg then says, "We did a very good blooper! Alright then, cut!"

* * *

 **SCENE 8 (Part 1; Chapter 4)**

As the announcement of the camp counsellors were being heard, Principal Celestia then somehow laughs and cheered, "YEAH! WOO!", laughing cheerfully, the camera shot zooming up to her a bit.

"Celestia? Celestia! Everyone's looking!", Christopher worried to Principal Celestia.

Looking at her students, Principal Celestia explains, "So lonely cheering as one person."

"That's okay. Let's do this again!", I then said. "From the top!"

* * *

 **SCENE 9 (Part 2; Chapter 21)**

"It's Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie. They said to meet her by the rock quarry.", Sci-Twi says to Pooky and Spike, before saying after realizing, "Rock quirry- Rock, rock, wow!"

Spike and Pooky chuckles too, "Rented lips?", smiling.

"Oh, funny! You two say it! Rock quarry- Rock- I said that five times as fast! Rock quarry, rock quarry, rock quarry, rock quirry, walk away, rock quar- Whew, that's a good one.", before she makes a sound and opens her mouth, making another sound as she puts her tongue out in a funny way, giggling, before saying, "Ooh, talk about tongue twister!", before taking a deep breath, getting it correctly, "Rock quarry.", getting it right, and closing her mouth.

I, Christopher Spielberg then say to her off-screen, "You got it perfect, sweetie. Remember to pronounce it in the next cut, which that reminds me. Cut."

* * *

 **SCENE 10 (Part 1; Chapter 14)**

Applejack, Jon and Liz sighs, "So much for our theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any _ma-gic business behind..._ Sorry.", the three apologizing after their drowsy blooper at the last part of their sentence,

"Cut again!", the two latter characters say after this blooper.

* * *

 **SCENE 11 (Part 2; Chapter 20)**

"Hey, listen guys. I'm glad I ran into you.", gratefully saying Flash a bit after Sunset and Elsa pick up respectively a skipping stone and a coin, before Maud Pie, a cameo character from the second instalment of the Garfield/Equestria Girls series, interrupts the moment as she then takes the skipping stone and coin from Sunset and Elsa without saying a word in a unemotional mood, feeding the inanimate rock crackers as the five characters watch.

Garfield then says, "Hey! Maud! You aren't supposed to be in this movie!", as he and Odie ran after her off-screen, Sunset and Elsa pointing at the cameo with their thumbs and Flash shrugging, all three smiling as I was heard giggling off-screen to this cameo deleted blooper.

* * *

 **DELETED SCENE 1 (Part 2; Chapter 31)**

At the Crystal Ball as Sunset, Elsa, Garfield and Odie were looking at the celebration, before Pinkie, Squeak and the spider enter the frame, the three saying, "You know you guys want to...", as the four were surprised and unsure.

"Oh. Okay...", Garfield and Odie said with the two girls shrugging, as Sunset then touches Pinkie's arm and Elsa was holding Sunset, before both the latter girls' eyes turn white, entering their minds once more, changing the optional RealD 3D 2.35:1 ratio to 1.85:1, before this time, in the same imagination from Pinkie, Squeak and the spider, Sunset and Elsa now was strolling on a golden road with the same candy-like trolls, unicorn, balloons, cookies, and the star with the radio, as Pinkie yelled, "MARSHMALLOWS!", and Elsa, Squeak and the spider were enjoying the candy-chocolate filled imaginative wonderland as they were overdosing on candy earlier.

Then the 1.85:1 RealD 3D ratio suddenly turns to 2.35:1 as we single-ly cut to Sunset and Elsa, after experiencing the vision, have both their eyes white and turn back to normal, shocked and traumatized, before Pinkie gives the two girls marshmallows, slowly moving out of the frame with the playfully grinning Squeak and the spider, as Garfield and Odie were unsure what they saw, asking, "What happened?", as the four look at the camera after Sunset and Elsa were unsure what happened.

* * *

 **SCENE 12 (Final; Part 2; Chapter 32)**

Garfield and his friends take cover as the sounds gets louder, and suddenly, a gigantic scissors-shaped spaceship comes out of the portal, but crashes into a few of the camp's trees in the process.

"Are you okay back there?!", asks Christopher Spielberg off-screen, worried, before getting an answer from one of my uncredited characters that were with Garfield and his friends in the last two instalments, which I feel better afterwards, "Okay, let's work on the special effects, and make sure it doesn't crash next time so we don't waste any more damage. Take two, and cut!"

* * *

Finally, during the last parts of the fanfic making, I then say, while Pewdiepie and his Revelmode friends on the fanfic set, saying, "Goodbye for now, CHS, hello, EAH!", before me and Pewdiepie do a bro-fist together, the Revelmode Squad friends and the hero characters cast cheering, finally ending the story's bonus chapter.


End file.
